Miracle's Happen When You Least Expect It
by superxprettyxkitty
Summary: Sirius and Remus are in their 6th year at Hogwarts. They started dating in February of their fifth year and by October they're still together. When a prediction shakes them to the core, they are forced to make some serious decisions. Sirius will always stand by Remus even when Remus rejects his idea of an abortion. MPREG rated M not explicit;
1. Chapter 1

**Remus x Sirius**

**BoyxBoy Mpreg**

**Don't like it don't read. **

**Warnings and such, if you found this story**

**You KNOW what you're reading**

**Reviews? They inspire me**

**Enjoy!**

**-L x**

The deed was done, it was long done.

It had been just over a month since their encounter, an entire month. Remus Lupin had been counting the days, hours and even minutes since it happened.

Their first time.

But it wasn't really their first time, it wasn't just their first time as a little while afterwards Sirius had produced a small vile of bright pink potion with a playful grin on his face.

At first Remus had been scared and said no shaking his head in defiance. What Sirius was asking of him was rather a lot.

The potion had been to create an extra opening behind his testicles, much like a female without doing any harm to his own genitalia. Remus had given in unable to deny anything to Sirius, he took the potion trying to blot out the pain it cause in his stomach and then they did it. They used it for intercourse. It wasn't bad, not at all just strange.

It was the second week in a row that Remus woke up with a pang in his stomach. Lifting back the covers being careful not to wake Sirius he slipped out of bed standing breathing in the warm air of the dormitory for a few minutes willing it away.

His stomach gave one violent lurch, Remus clapped his hand over his mouth and darted into the bathroom throwing himself at the toilet and vomiting into the basin until he dry heaved painfully.

Leaning back, Remus sank to his knees shaking the taste of bile strong in his mouth. Why was this happening?

At first he put it down to a stomach bug or perhaps some form of food poisoning but not every morning and some afternoons for two whole weeks. It wasn't even like he'd eaten very much to make him sick but maybe that was it, or some strange form of stress.

Getting slowly to his feet he hovered a moment before shaking his head, wiping his mouth on a piece of tissue and flushed the toilet. He moved slowly to the sink splashing cold water on his face and brushing his teeth holding his breath so it didn't make him gag like it usually did.

What was wrong with him? It wasn't just the sickness that was bothering him, he was having tiny pains in his lower back, he constantly felt tired sometimes to the point he would be struggling to stay awake in class and even going for naps in the afternoon before dinner. He'd not been eating very much either skipping breakfast every morning, a light meal at lunch and a pretty normal dinner in the evenings. It wasn't that he wasn't hungry, he was as soon as afternoon hit he was just too frightened to eat very much in case he was violently ill again.

Sighing he dared to glance at his reflection in the mirror, he looked awful. His skin was nearing a greyish white, his face was drawn, his hair limp and dull he looked really sick.

"I'm a mess" Remus grumbled turning and leaving the bathroom so he didn't have to stare at his morbid reflection any longer.

By now Sirius was awake and sitting up in bed staring at him worriedly.

"You're not still being sick are you?" his voice was filled with concern.

Remus gave a weak nod. "Yes unfortunately I am" he sighed slipping back under his warm bed covers and closing his eyes.

"Maybe you should go and see Madame Pomfrey" Sirius suggested carefully draping and arm around Remus. The boy shook his head.

"If you get any worse then I'll take you myself" Sirius said quietly.

"Thank you" Remus breathed closing his soft blue eyes. Moments later and he drifted back off to sleep.

Remus had no idea how long he'd slept for but he was woken by the sound of Sirius' voice in his ear as he pressed kisses to Remus' cheek.

"Mm?"

"Come on Moony it's time to get up" Sirius breathed into his ear sending soft tingles down his neck.

"I'm too tired" Remus whimpered pulling the covers up over his head.

"If there wasn't the threat of you vomiting all over me then I would tickle you to death" Sirius laughed.

"Please don't" Remus cringed beneath his warm cosy domain.

"Then wake up and let's go down for something to eat"

"Oh please don't even mention the f word" Remus groaned his stomach giving a small churn at the thought of snacking on anything this morning.

"Oh you mean FOOD?" Sirius grinned watching Remus throw back the covers and rub his tired eyes.

"Fine, fine I'm awake don't be an arse" Remus chuckled.

"Then come on get dressed and you can wait outside for us" Sirius grinned pulling Remus' uniform out and casting a quick heating charm on it just like he did every morning.

Remus hastily pulling on his clothes hoping he wasn't going to be sick again as he went into the bathroom for a quick wash. When he emerged feeling a little brighter and fresh he spotted Sirius and James trying to pull each other into head locks as usual play fighting with Peter cheering them on.

"I thought you were desperate to go downstairs" Remus said watching them pull apart. Sirius walked straight up to Remus and pressed their lips together in a soft kiss.

"Let's go then" Sirius grinned taking Remus by the hand and following James and Peter out of the dormitory and down into the common room.

Everybody knew about Sirius and Remus being a couple, to see them out together holding hands or hugging was completely normal not many people batted an eyelid anymore and if they did it was usually the first year's or Slytherin's who was trying to make a mockery out of them. Being gay wasn't really a big deal in the Wizarding world even in the seventies.

They had been together since February and it was now the second week in October and everything was going perfectly. They'd begun sleeping together during the summer with Remus having not to want to rush things still being a virgin. In truth Remus loved Sirius, he loved him so much nobody had ever made him as happy as the raven haired Gryffindor heart throb. Remus knew some of the girls were jealous of him for getting into a relationship with Sirius, something they never could and that actually gave Remus a small amount of satisfaction, although he never admitted it out loud.

Remus had never expected to get a boyfriend, not because he wasn't aware he liked boys, it wasn't that at all it was the fact that he suffered from Lycanthropy he knew it would put about ninety nine percent of the public off of him. From a young age his parents had told him it would be very unlikely he would ever have a proper relationship or get married he was just thrilled to prove a part of that wrong.

"I hope I get to partner with Evan's today in potions" James grinned to himself as they headed down the staircases towards the great hall.

"I'm not being funny or anything Prongs but the last time she partnered with you in there she practically begged Professor Slughorn to change partners" Sirius tried to conceal the smirk on his face.

James shot him a death glare.

"She wants me I know she does" James sniffed grumpily.

"Yeah... in your dreams" Remus teased as the other three burst out laughing.

James scowled and reached round to bat Remus playfully on the back of the head.

"Hush up you" James said playfully.

They stopped in the entrance hall, Remus sat down on one of the benches facing away from the doors so he couldn't get a whiff of the uninviting scent of the freshly cooked food.

"We won't be long see you in a minute" Sirius smiled pecking him on the cheek before disappearing into the great hall with James and Peter.

Remus sighed inwardly and rested his head back against the cold stone wall closing his eyes. This felt better at least there was a cool draft every so often when students went out of the main doors into the grounds, fresh air seemed to help.

Remus wasn't waiting long before his friends reappeared looking cheerful. Sirius took his hand and whisked him up onto his feet.

"Careful Padfoot I might throw up" Remus cringed a little resting a hand on his stomach.

"Aww sorry Moony" Sirius smiled as they made their way down the dungeon corridor to stand outside their potions lesson and wait for Professor Slughorn to arrive.

"I'll tell you something, boys" James grinned to himself. "I have a really good feeling about this year"

"You've been saying that for five weeks now" Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Yeah but I've still got a good feeling about it though, I really think that this year might be my year" James mused glancing down the corridor as he watched Lily and her two friends Mary MacDonald and Elizabeth coming down the corridor towards them.

"After what happened last year it couldn't be any worse" Remus said coldly. Last January Sirius had told Snape how to get past the Whomping Willow and follow the tunnel down to the shrieking shack. Stupidly Snape had done it and James tried to save him but unfortunately he glimpsed Remus the fully grown werewolf. Remus cringed at the memory, he of course hadn't seen Snape and he wouldn't have remembered it if he tore Snape to shreds but thank Merlin James managed to save him. He'd been so angry with Sirius over that but in Sirius' defence he did warn Snape not to go down there on that night he did ask him to wait for a day or two just to stop him from running into the werewolf but Remus couldn't help thinking that Sirius may have been lying about that and he really wanted Severus killed, it would have been a good excuse but what he hadn't realised was that Remus would have been executed and he would be in Azkaban. Thankfully Dumbledore managed to sort everything out before Snape could squeal and everyone would know his secret. Thankfully it was all over now.

"Alright there, Evans?" James called to the pretty red headed girl. Lily completely ignored him laughing with her friends she stopped several feet away turning her back to him.

A crease appeared between James' eyebrows. "Don't play games with me Evan's" he said brightly.

Lily ignored him again.

"She just has bad hearing, that's all" James shrugged to his friends.

"Yeah, whenever _you _speak to her" Peter smirked.

"Mate why don't you just go for someone else she's too stuck up, sure she's nice and clever and that but she's up her own arse and she thinks she's better than pretty much everyone" Sirius waved.

"I know she is but she's brilliant" James grinned. "And I know she fancies me she's just playing hard to get she wants me to chase her around"

Sirius and Remus exchanged glances.

"If you say so" Remus shrugged.

Professor Slughorn arrived and let the class in, Remus was thankful to sit down he was aching all over probably because he'd been sick again this morning. Sighing he rested his head in his hands.

He couldn't deny that he was starting to get very worried about his health. The more Remus thought about it the more he panicked, he knew something had to be wrong for all of this to come on so suddenly and happen for so long. His mood swings didn't help either one minute he felt fine the next he would be a bit all over the place he would feel happy then like he wanted to cry and just generally over emotional. Sirius had said to him a few nights ago he thought it was because Remus had been ill and wasn't eating for sleeping properly.

Remus sighed to himself and pursed his lips into a thin line, he didn't want to go to the hospital wing but he knew if this continued for much longer he would be forced to.

The rest of the day dragged on by unbearably slowly, Remus struggled to keep his eyes open during Transfiguration that afternoon and was unbelievably thankful when he could collapse into bed for a little while before dinner.

"Oww come on Remus don't go to sleep now we need you to do some planning with us" James whined.

"I'm too tired I'll just fall asleep anyway" Remus grumbled burying himself under his warm bed covers. "Sirius can go with you but I'm staying here come get me when it's time for dinner"

"But it's not the same without you" Peter tried.

"I don't care, Peter"

"Please" Sirius pouted even though Remus couldn't see him he knew what he was doing.

"I said no please just let me sleep before I get really pissed off and end up shouting at you" Remus said calmly.

The other's were silent for a moment. "Alright" Sirius nodded moving to Remus' side and lifting back the covers. Remus leaned up and gave him a quick peck on the lips before Sirius covered him back up and kissed his cheek.

"See you in a little while, Moony, I love you" Sirius breathed.

"I love you too" Remus replied.

He listened as the others left the dormitory as quietly as possible shutting the door behind him and he smiled to himself, finally some peace and quiet.

It wasn't long before Remus drifted off into a deep comfortable sleep.

"Remus... Remus..." Sirius' voice drifted through the werewolf's ears shaking the foundation of his dream gently.

Remus' eyebrows furrowed and he groaned.

"Remus it's time for dinner" Sirius said in a low soft voice.

Remus sighed and tried to settle back down to sleep.

"Moony come on I'm starving and you must be too" Sirius said.

"Okay..." Remus grumbled lifting back his covers and climbing out of bed. He yawned and stretched himself upwards feeling Sirius wrap his arms around his waist and kiss the side of his neck.

"You look lovely today, Remus" Sirius grinned.

"Thank you but I look like death" Remus chuckled leaning back into Sirius' firm broad chest.

"Don't be silly you're hot" Sirius smiled.

"Not as hot as you" Remus felt the light blush scatter across the apples of his rounded cheeks. He turned around and leaned in to kiss Sirius softly on the lips moaning softly at the sensation's that tingled through him every time they kissed.

"Come on let's go get some dinner" Sirius smiled. He took Remus' hand as they left the dormitory.

James and Peter were already sitting down in the common room talking when the others appeared.

"Oh so you're awake now" James grinned getting to his feet.

"Yeah and I'm hungry" Remus yawned again.

The four boys made their way out onto the staircases and down into the entrance hall. They followed a familiar crowd of Slytherin's into the great hall before they parted ways and sat down at the Gryffindor table.

Remus vaguely listened to his friends conversations as he piled himself a small plate of food and began to eat it slowly not wanting to overload his stomach after running on very little all day.

"Hey Remus" Sirius breathed in a low voice.

Remus glanced at him as Sirius shifted closer.

"How about we go to the room of requirement and spend some time alone this evening?" he whispered resting a hand on Remus' thigh.

"I don't know I'm really not feeling very well" Remus said sadly.

"I'm sure I can make you feel better, I can make you feel really good" he said his hot breath tingling against Remus' skin.

A small involuntary shudder ran down the boy's spine and Sirius smirked.

"You feeling up for it then?"

Remus sighed and shook his head. "Not yet let me get better first I just want to get into bed once I've had dinner and go to sleep"

A hurt look crossed Sirius' face but he nodded anyway. "Okay Remus I understand" he smiled.

"Thank you" Remus breathed leaning in and kissing him on the lips.

After dinner they headed back up to the dormitory, Remus slipped into his pyjamas and climbed into bed pulling the curtains closed around his bed. He settled down happily to go to sleep.

The curtain moved and another person's weight sank down beside him, he opened his eyes and gazed into Sirius' smiling face.

"Just thought I'd join you in an early night" he said cuddling up to Remus.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, Moony" Sirius smiled leaning in and kissing him on the forehead.

Remus smiled and chuckled lightly. "I really love you Sirius and I'm sorry about what happened earlier"

"Don't worry about it, you're ill I understand but once you're better" Sirius' face spread into a playful grin.

"Mm I can't say no to that" Remus chuckled.

The two boys settled down, Sirius gently stroking Remus' floppy blonde hair and the side of his face watching as he very quickly fell into slumber. He smiled to himself, Remus was absolutely perfect.

A few days had passed and Remus was absolutely no better, he woke up every morning vomiting and feeling nauseous, he was starting to get headaches and he woke up three times a night to go to the toilet messing up his sleeping pattern even more.

Sirius was growing all the more concerned about Remus' health, he wasn't getting any better, if anything he was getting worse.

The weekend was upon them and they were all hanging out in the common room for a few hours on Saturday afternoon. Remus was playing James at Wizard's chess and Sirius was working on homework with Peter next to them.

"I think I'm going to ask Evan's on a date" James said.

"What, another one?" Peter teased.

"I'm going to ask her to have a few drinks with me in Hogsmeade" James replied gruffly.

"And you really think she'll say yes this time?" Remus asked his eyes darting around the board analysing his situation carefully.

"Of course she will, I tell you Remus, she will be mine she likes me a lot I can tell" James grinned to himself.

"How?" asked Sirius.

"Easy" James shrugged. "Girls ignore guys they like, they do things for their attention, they pretend they don't like us when their knickers are soaking for us" he said crudely.

Remus and Sirius gagged but Peter looked intrigued.

"Really?" the smaller plump boy asked.

"Of course" James said. "That's how the female mind works, Lily only pretends to ignore me"

"Either that or she really is ignoring you because you won't leave her alone" Remus smirked.

"Yeah and besides I really don't think your whole theory works out very well, if a girl ignores you and the only time she ever talks to you is when she insults you, to me that says she actually doesn't like you, besides I've already said that Lily Evan's is a stuck up mare" Sirius said seriously.

"She isn't a bad person!" James growled clenching the edge of the table.

"I know she isn't she's nice enough but to me it just seems that you're going to have to try a different tactic with her" Sirius replied.

James seemed to ponder on this a moment before he shook his head. "Nah we'll see tomorrow anyway, first Quidditch practice of the year and I am seriously looking forward to it, usually the girls come and watch us, well they aren't looking at the other girls on the team or really the other boys" he said thoughtfully.

"They're all just gazing in awe at you, right?" Remus quirked an eyebrow sarcastically.

"Of course"

"James you can be ridiculously arrogant sometimes" Remus sighed shaking his head.

By dinner time Remus wasn't actually feeling too bad, he had a fairly large meal and headed back upstairs with the others denying James' request to sneak into Hogsmeade and rob Honeyduke's seller this evening. Sirius on the hand was more than up for it.

"You don't mind if I go do you?" he asked with a lopsided grin.

Remus sighed. "I really shouldn't let you, I should be reporting this"

"But you won't because you love me and you want to see me happy" Sirius pouted. "Please"

Remus hated it when he did that silly puppy dog pout, it was almost impossible to resist.

"Fine but don't get caught, and don't steal too much, oh and don't be too long either you know I worry" Remus frowned.

"YES!" Sirius grinned punching the air playfully, he grabbed Remus by the face and kissed him on the lips.

"Did you listen to what I said?" Remus quirked an eyebrow smiling.

"Yes I did and don't worry I'll nick you some of those caramel things you like" Sirius winked.

"Sirius hurry up or we're going to end up caught if we leave it any later, come on!" James complained impatiently.

"Alright hold your hippogriffs" Sirius tutted, he flashed one more smile at Remus before he hurried after James and Peter leaving Remus alone in the dormitory.

He hated being ill, maybe if he didn't feel so bad then he would have went with them. He was after all a Marauder and even if it was morally wrong for them to be doing that he still enjoyed it but since falling ill his mood swings have made him feel worse about it.

He pulled his Astronomy text book from his bag along with some ink and parchment, he may as well get started on his homework now while he waits, at least then it might take his mind off of it, he always worried about Sirius when he went out and did these things he really didn't want to see him caught or expelled, although he doubted Dumbledore would actually expel them for that, it was a threat that was very rarely followed through with.

He almost finished writing when the dormitory door opened, James, Sirius and Peter came hurrying back in laughing. Peter kicked the door closed hurrying over to his bed with his box of loot.

"Here you are, Remus, got some extra for ya" Sirius said dumping a whole box of sweets in front of Remus, he still had a box of his own although it wasn't quite as big.

"I believe this would constitute as a present, if you had actually paid for it" Remus smirked raising his eyebrows.

"You're supposed to say 'thank you Sirius, what an amazing boyfriend you are Sirius, I love you Sirius, get naked Sirius'" Sirius teased tearing open the top of his own box as he dropped down next to Remus.

Remus carefully put his things away, opened his box and grinned. "Thank you Sirius, I love you Sirius" he smirked pecking his boyfriend on the cheek.

"Yeah... I'm amazing" Sirius sniffed proudly.

Both James and Peter rolled their eyes and shook their heads.

A week had passed and there was still no change in Remus' health, he was still being sick, he still felt over tired, nauseous, achy and moody. His friends had tried to convince him to go to the hospital wing and get it checked out but Remus flat out refused. He hated going to the hospital wing, he really hated it. He usually only went there after a particularly bad incident at the full moon, he didn't really want to spend any more time than necessary there.

"I'll come with you if you like" Sirius offered.

"No"

"We all will" James smiled.

"No"

"Why won't you go, mate you've been ill for three weeks now" James frowned in concern.

"Because I don't want to and I don't need to I'm not that bad it's probably something stupid like stress" Remus sighed with frustration.

"Are you under any stress?" Peter quirked a mousy eyebrow.

"No"

"There you have it then, you've actually got something wrong with you" Sirius said. Remus cringed but shook his head.

"Still not going"

Sirius sighed in defeat. "How about we go and have a little bath together so you can relax?"

"Now that's something I definitely wouldn't mind doing" Remus grinned getting up from the sofa in the common room and taking Sirius' hand excitedly.

They made their way upstairs into their dormitory bathroom, Sirius rinsed and plugged the bathing pool and turned the taps, warm water and bubbles pouring out of them.

Remus stood leaning back against the counter watching with his teeth sinking into his bottom lip as Sirius slowly pulled off his t-shirt and tossed it lazily into the wash basket by the door. His grey eyes were focused on Remus as he opened his trousers and pushed them down his legs kicking them off and throwing them after his shirt. He winked at Remus making the werewolf blush and smile back at him. Even after just over eight months now he still got butterflies.

Remus watched as Sirius' boxers fell to the floor, he discarded them carelessly and switched off the taps before turning to Remus and strolling casually over to him resting his hands on the front of Remus' shirt toying with the buttons.

"Come on Moony" he grinned.

Remus was stripped and in the bath with Sirius in thirty seconds flat, they were laughing hysterically splashing each other with the warm soapy water.

"It's nice to see you like yourself again" Sirius commented pulling Remus into his arms.

"What?" Remus chuckled confusedly.

"You've been a bit I don't know... deflated for the past few weeks, your personality wise I mean, you're not being Moony" Sirius explained.

"Because I'm ill" Remus said.

"I know you are and I still think you should go-"

"No, no, no, no, no" Remus interrupted covering his ears with his wet soapy hands.

Sirius just laughed and splashed him again.

"Does someone have a fear of hospitals?" Sirius teased.

"Yes"

"Why Moons?" Sirius chuckled.

"Full moon mornings... need I say anymore?" Remus spoke uncomfortably.

"Ah I see, well maybe this won't be anywhere near as bad as one of those, I mean, you could have asked Madame Pomfrey about it two days ago when you were there after your transformation" Sirius pointed.

"If I wanted to I would have, Pads" Remus mumbled.

"Ahh, how about we do something nice this evening to relax and see if we can make you better" Sirius smiled draping his arms around Remus' waist under the water.

"Sounds like fun to me" Remus beamed.

Another week rolled on by, seven since the beginning of term and nothing was any better. Their little night of relaxation had only made Remus feel more... well... relaxed but the next morning he woke up to the same horrible pangs in his tummy and didn't quite make it to the bathroom. The dormitory rug still has a stain even after two rounds of Scourgify.

"Remus I am getting seriously worried about you, it's making me sick just thinking about it" Sirius swallowed the lump that appeared in his throat.

"I think I'm allergic to something or over tired, it's nothing" Remus waved him off trying not to think about it too much. In reality, he was very worried.

"Remus, all I want is what's best for you it's not nice seeing you ill and it's not nice being so worried about your health" Sirius said shifting in his seat to face Remus. He rested his quill on the table his potions essay barely had a few inches writing on it but Professor Slughorn wouldn't notice yet he was too busy over the other side of the classroom.

Remus took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "Look, I think it will be fine if we just leave it, you say this to me every day Sirius and it's kind of stressing me a little that can't be making the situation any better"

"But if the situation was resolved it wouldn't be here to get worse in the first place" Sirius pointed.

"Okay, okay I'll give it another week or so, If I'm not any better I promise I'll go and see Madame Pomfrey" Remus nodded.

"Good and if it is bad news I'll be here for you" Sirius smiled gently taking Remus' left hand in his right and running his fingers over the back.

"Promise?" Remus smiled.

"I promise"

"Oi you two love birds give it a rest for once you sound like a mushy romance novel" James said over his shoulder making Peter laugh.

Remus blushed awkwardly and looked away.

"Don't be hating because you're jealous" Sirius grinned.

"I'm not gay" James winked.

"Yeah but you don't have a girlfriend either" Sirius teased.

James shot him a filthy look, stuck his middle finger up and turned back to his own essay muttering something under his breath.

"By the way, I'm thinking about telling my parents about you" Sirius said casually picking up his quill and scratching a nonsense sentence onto his parchment.

Remus stopped and stared at him trying to search his face for any hint of seriousness. "You still haven't told them?"

Sirius shook his head.

Remus opened his mouth to say something but Sirius turned to stare at him.

"Look, I know I said I would ages ago but you don't know my parents you don't know what they're like" he said. "My mum is a... well she's a psycho, a complete and utter mental case she's already plenty pissed with me about stuff"

Remus sighed fidgeting awkwardly in his seat. He knew the relationship between Sirius and his family was hanging by a worn thread, it really was the breaking point and he knew this would be more than enough to destroy it forever.

"I'll be seventeen next week" Sirius continued. "If I tell them now it will be like running away, at seventeen I can get my own place I spent a lot of the summer at James' and at yours but my family are so strict if they chucked me out then I'd feel terrible sponging from James even if his parents are wealthy"

"Sirius I-"

"Let me finish" Sirius sighed. "There's something I haven't told you and I feel really bad for doing it but please forgive me and don't get mad" his grey eyes turned pleading as he looked into Remus' blue ones.

Remus could see all the pent up worry, confusion, fear, nerves and strain he knew Sirius was carrying and he thought to himself, how could he have been so selfish. But still, their relationship had a no lies or secrets boundary and Sirius was breaking that and that hurt Remus, it hurt him a lot.

"What is it?" Remus swallowed nervously.

"I don't know if this is the right place to tell you so we'll talk about it in the dormitory later" the pureblood said quietly so James and Peter couldn't hear, he didn't want them to be there he wanted Remus to know first, he kind of had a right to and Sirius didn't want to break his promise any further.

"Okay just tell me something... are you actually alright, in your eyes a moment ago I saw something strange" Remus whispered.

"Yes" Sirius nodded slowly. "I'm alright" his lips curled into a small weak smile.

For the rest of the lesson Remus became extremely worried, his mind filled with all sorts of horrendous ideas. Maybe Sirius was in trouble, maybe he'd done something, maybe he'd done something else illegal, maybe he was going to end up in Azkaban or maybe he'd done something to hurt Remus, maybe he'd done the unthinkable.

Remus closed his eyes in a long slow blink that familiar feeling in his stomach returned. He had to brace himself just in case, he really couldn't cope with getting hurt now. Sirius had never done anything before, Sirius wasn't like that he told himself, he knew Sirius was a good person inside out.

Next lesson was a free period and Remus was desperate to get Sirius upstairs, although not necessarily for good things.

"Oi Lupin"

Remus turned at the sound of his name coming from a cold masculine voice.

"What is it, Snape?" he said civilly. Even though Severus didn't like him and he made that blatantly obvious, he always tried to maintain a civil polite relationship with him. After all, Snape had kept his secret to himself since January without telling a soul. Sure he could have told someone but at the cost of having himself expelled along with Dumbledore's job and Remus' school life destroyed, he would be expelled too and that would be the end of everything he would end up going back home and living in his parent's house for the remainder of his life, or theirs. But no, apparently Snape seemed to value his education and his little gang of Slytherin's more this came at some relief to Remus, at least he would be able to life a normal life he would always have thanks to Snape for being that way and he would always treat him equally.

"I hear you're ill, I do hope it's nothing serious" Snape said nastily.

"Oi what's going on?" Sirius said as he came striding out of the classroom. The second he laid eyes on Snape he puffed out his chest and marched to Remus' side protectively draping an arm around Remus' lower back.

Severus seemed to hesitate before his thin lips curled into a nasty sneer. "Pair of faggots"

"Grow up Snape, just because you know you'll never have anyone to love you" Sirius spat back.

"Feeling touchy about your sexuality Black? From what I hear your track record of women isn't exactly clean" Snape retorted.

"Shows how much you know then, doesn't it Snape?" Sirius laughed. "I haven't been with anyone besides Remus, there's a difference between flirting and becoming physical with someone"

Remus' mouth fell open and he stared up into Sirius' face.

Snape's face contorted with anger. "Like I believe you, Black"

Sirius shrugged. "Why would I lie, I know people are jealous of my relationship with Remus so why wouldn't they want to try and cause trouble by making up stories?"

A vein throbbed in Snape's temple he seemed to be deliberating what to say next. "Piss off Black there's no way I can believe a word you say"

"You don't have to, you don't have to talk to us or even look at us so why bother, why are you even bothering? Snivellus grow up and crawl back down the sewer you came from stop trying to show off in front of your little death eater friends" Sirius rolled his eyes out of boredom.

Remus turned and glanced over Snape's shoulder, a few feet away a little group of his friends were hanging about together watching what was going on some even looking a little excited as though they were about to jump in and start a hexing match again.

"And you Lupin" Snape said lowering his voice. "You don't need to be at this school at all, in fact, you shouldn't be you're a danger to yourself and the students as well as teachers, there's almost a thousand students in this school and you could kill every last one of them if something went slightly wrong, you're a monster even if you are in a cage" his voice was laced with pure venom, it was a low move but it hit Remus straight in the gut.

Sirius gritted his teeth rage rising up inside of his chest.

"Say what you like Severus, you're entitled to your opinion I don't want to continue this argument" Remus sniffed.

"If everybody knew your little secret you think you'd still be here? No, the ministry would be watching you, everybody except your pathetic little friends would shun you your life would be an even bigger ruin" Snape spat.

Remus was about to say something when Sirius suddenly lashed out grabbing Snape by the front of his robes he pushed him up against the hard stone wall pinning his wand under the Slytherin's throat.

"Now you listen to me right now you little weasel, if you dare breathe a word to anybody I'll make sure you don't live long enough to see Remus expelled, I'll make sure I tear you apart and burn the pieces, I'll make sure I torture you and burn you alive so do not underestimate me, if you do anything to hurt Remus then I will destroy you do you understand me?" Sirius snarled their face barely an inch apart.

"Sirius just leave him he's not worth it" Remus said loud enough for Snape's friends to here and shoot him filthy looks.

Sirius stared into Severus' dark, frightened eyes before he released his grip on him and took several steps back still glowering at the Slytherin as though warning him not to try anything when he turned his back.

"You better watch yourself Snape, Remus is a thousand times better than you he's worth something and you aren't so if anything you should envy his life not fear it" Sirius said before turning on his heels, taking Remus by the hand and leading him away quickly down the corridor out into the entrance hall putting an end to the pathetic argument.

"Are you okay?" he asked as they headed up the staircases towards the Gryffindor tower.

"I'm fine just you know, a little upset" Remus shrugged.

"Don't be, don't get upset over him as you said he isn't worth it" Sirius smiled.

"It's not that, it's that he's kind of right about me and I know it and it worries me I seriously doubt he would ever say anything to hurt me but that's Snape for you, he's a trouble maker he's poison I can't understand why anybody likes him" Remus sighed shaking his head with disgust.

"Wow sounds like you really hate him" Sirius commented.

"I don't hate him, I don't like him but I don't dislike him either I see his point everybody would be the same if they knew about me, and everybody does treat werewolves like that" Remus dropped his voice. "But I respect his opinion he's entitled to it and if he feels that way then okay"

"Remus... I can't understand how you can be so... good about Snape no matter how nasty he is to you, you're like it with everyone you don't get along with, why, how?" Sirius asked in confusion.

"Because I just feel like, since I was little people have treated me like a monster, when I first transformed someone in my family would refuse to come see me for months, it was my grandmother she thought I was an animal but then she came round and one day after a full moon I had a scar on my face, self inflicted" Remus said drawing his finger along the line down his face where the scar ran a light pink, you wouldn't notice it unless you looked really closely.

"Remus that's awful" Sirius said as they made their way up past the sixth floor.

"I know, and ever since that people have been repulsed by me, obviously when I was little my parents would hug me and kiss me and treat me like a normal child until the full moon but nobody else would and anyone who did come to the house wouldn't touch anything I did, they wouldn't talk to me or look at me like I was a pet dog on the floor or something, or a disease" Remus continued.

"People who think that way about you and treat you like that aren't worth your time, you are a normal boy you just have as James likes to say, a furry little problem" Sirius smiled.

They stopped outside the fat lady, Sirius muttered the password and she swung forward giving them entrance.

They headed inside and up to the dormitory, Remus was suddenly feeling very nervous.

"So that's why you're so nice to people even if they treat you wrong, just to prove you aren't bad like they all say?" Sirius asked shutting the dorm door behind them. Remus walked over to Sirius' bed and sat down.

"Yeah, I treat them the way I'd want to be treated no matter what they've done to me, unless it's extremely serious, or they're Voldemort"

"That's really admirable" Sirius smiled making his way over to his boyfriend and sitting down beside him.

"Thanks" Remus chuckled nervously.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Sirius took a deep breath putting his head in his hands. "You know I told you there was something I had been keeping a secret, right?"

Remus nodded.

"Well I'm sorry I have it's just, I was upset and I didn't want to see you worried or upset too, I was going to tell you but then you became ill so I didn't say anything" Sirius said.

"Sirius whatever you've done I can forgive you..." Remus said slowly resting a hand on his boyfriend's thigh giving it a gentle squeeze to let him know that he was there for him.

"Oh no, I haven't done anything wrong, oh Remus don't look so worried" Sirius breathed gently stroking the side of his boyfriend's face. "You know I'd never do anything like that to hurt you and I'm sorry if it came across that way but no"

Remus smiled but his face turned to confusion. "Then what's wrong?"

Sirius was silent for a couple of seconds before he exhaled slowly and said. "My uncle died"

Remus' lips parted with shock, he moved closer to his boyfriend and gently wrapped his arms around him. "Sirius..."

"It was my uncle Alphard, my favourite uncle, he was great" Sirius sighed, Remus could tell he was just trying to hide the fact he was getting a bit upset.

"I'm so sorry" Remus breathed burying his face in his boyfriends neck cuddling him close.

"It's alright, I'm getting over it but that's not all"

Remus froze.

"He left me all his gold, I got a letter the other day, his will came through and he's left it all to me"

"Sirius that's amazing, there must have been quite a lot of money then" Remus said moving to look into his boyfriend's eyes.

"Yes there was but the thing is my mum is going to freak out when she gets wind of this..." Sirius sighed closing his eyes.

"Then don't tell her" Remus suggested but Sirius shook his head.

"Because I'm under seventeen until next week, they're going to notify her, Ministry rules or something like that seeing as I'm still living with them and there are a few possessions left to my mum, Alphard wasn't disowned or anything but I have a feeling he will be when mum finds out about this" Sirius explained.

"I don't see how she can disown a dead person" Remus wrinkled his nose with disgust and confusion.

"You'd be surprised, you don't know very much about that bitch" Sirius said so casually.

Remus stared at Sirius his face a mixture of emotions. He couldn't even begin to imagine what it felt like to not be able to talk to your mother, or to be able to hug her and have a good relationship with her. Remus was very close to his mother as Sirius saw when he spent several weeks with him, well actually he spent the vast majority of the summer with him and they travelled back and forth to James.

"Remus I really do love you, you know" Sirius said quietly.

"I love you too, Sirius you know that" Remus breathed wrapping his arms around his boyfriend cuddling him close.

Sirius smiled and buried his face in Remus' neck kissing his warm soft skin tenderly. He really loved the way Remus could be so good, so understanding and so kind to everybody he made him feel good but he also made him feel bad about himself for not being the same.

They remained like that for some time before they pulled apart slowly smiling at one another.

"I'll always be here for you, Sirius" Remus smiled warmly.

"I'll be here for you too, Remus, no matter what" Sirius smiled back.

Two days passed and although Remus was still really unwell and could barely keep his eyes open, he was feeling a little better emotionally after his heart to heart with Sirius.

"How are you feeling, Remus?" Sirius asked worriedly as he slipped into bed beside his boyfriend that evening.

"Not so bad just really tired" Remus sighed.

"You remember what we promised?" Sirius rose a single eyebrow.

"Yes" Remus sighed cuddling up to him and resting his face on his chest.

"Is your back still hurting?" Sirius asked gently wrapping an arm around his boyfriend so his palm rested in Remus' back.

"It doesn't so much hurt as it aches a bit on and off, I have no idea why maybe I've just been lying on it funny or sitting down too much" Remus replied as Sirius began to gently massage it. That felt good.

"Probably" Sirius smirked. "You've been sleeping so much I had to nudge you awake twice during Charms this morning" he grinned.

"Oh shush" Remus playfully batted him on the shoulder.

"You do look cute when you're sleeping" Sirius commented watching the blush creep up Remus' neck onto his cheeks.

"Do not"

"Do too"

"Oh shush you" Remus laughed playfully kissing Sirius on the lips.

"Ugh get a room" James pretended to gag as he pulled on his night shirt.

"We've already got one" Remus shot back.

"All this kissy, cuddly stuff makes me almost as nauseous as Remus in the morning" James laughed.

"You mean jealous" Sirius winked.

"Try again" James said climbing into bed.

"How's it going with Lily then, Prongs? Got a date with her yet?" Sirius teased wrapping Moony up in his bed covers.

James didn't answer.

"Didn't think so mate" Sirius teased earning himself a filthy glare.

The next morning Remus woke feeling as sick as ever. He sat up slowly rubbing his tired eyes before pushing back the covers and clutching at his stomach. He felt so sick it was unbelievable.

"Why me?" he groaned slowly getting out of bed. Taking several deep breaths he walked over to the window and sat on the inner ledge reaching out and pushing it open so some cool air blew in. Thankfully it wasn't windy or raining so he could sit there for a while and get some fresh air, that always seemed to help.

He looked up when he heard Sirius groan from the bed and sit up staring at him in confusion.

"Remus it's too early come back to bed" he grumbled flopping down on his stomach.

"I can't" Remus said through gritted teeth as he shuffled closer to the window.

"Why?" Sirius whined.

Remus' stomach heaved as he threw up out of the dormitory window, his eyes were watering as he watched his sick splatter all over the rooftop miles below. No doubt the birds would be out pecking at it later.

Remus heaved again vomiting down the side of the wall as he heard shuffling and then Sirius' footsteps approach.

He jumped slightly feeling Sirius' hand resting between his shoulder blades gently massaging them. It was very soothing.

"I feel so sick" Remus coughed spitting the vile taste out of his mouth.

"Why don't we get you back to bed you'll be nice and warm then" Sirius said worriedly he gently pulled on Remus trying to get him back down.

"No being cold helps me a bit, the fresh air feels good"

"I don't want you getting flu on top of whatever this is you've got, come on" Sirius said pulling Remus easily from the window ledge and pulling the window shut. The guided Remus back over to his bed and made him get in, even if he was only sitting up in bed it was better than nothing. Sirius carefully wrapped the covers around Remus then lay down beside him hugging his legs.

"If you fall asleep and I throw up again I'm going to wake you" Remus croaked.

"That's alright" Sirius sighed mildly.

Twenty minutes later and a very light sleep and Remus was running to the bathroom, throwing himself at the toilet and being sick once again.

He gasped a mouthful of air before leaning himself forward again to throw up. The door creaked open and Sirius reappeared moving over to Remus' side.

"Get it all up, Remus, good boy" he said gently rubbing between his shoulders again.

Remus groaned and straightened up, heading to the sink he rinsed out his mouth with plain water unable to even consider the toothpaste just now.

"Feeling any better?" Sirius asked.

Remus remained there quietly holding onto the edges of the sink so tightly his knuckles turned white, his eyes were closed.

Remus shook his head and flung himself back to the toilet being sick once again.

"You seem worse this morning, Remus" Sirius said his face creased with worry as Remus wiped his mouth off and flushed the toilet.

"I'm no worse than yesterday you're just imagining things" Remus breathed.

"Maybe... come on let's get you back to bed I think you should take the day off today" Sirius suggested.

"No I'll be fine in a little while" Remus breathed as Sirius practically picked him up and put him back to bed like a child.

"Well, I'll tell you what, you stay here and we'll go down for some f word and come back up to get you, if you're feeling alright then, then you can go to lessons, if not then you can stay in bed for today" Sirius reasoned.

Remus seemed to contemplate this for a moment before he nodded. "Sounds alright to me" he sighed rolling onto his side and pulling the covers up around him.

"Do you want a kiss?" Sirius asked kindly, he smiled down into Remus' face as the boy cracked his pretty blue eyes open to stare up at his lover a smile crossing his face.

"Yes but I smell like sick"

"I don't care" Sirius chuckled leaning down and kissing Remus sweetly on the lips. "There" he grinned.

By now James and Peter were clambering out of their beds yawning and groaning with displeasure. Sirius headed around the other side of the bed and began to pull on his uniform, he didn't bother to leave Remus' out for him, it would be another excuse for Remus not to go to lessons today, not that Sirius didn't want him there, he wanted him to rest and get better soon, if he really wasn't going to go to Madame Pomfrey yet he was going to have to at least try and beat this problem on his own.

Once they were all dressed and ready, Sirius kissed the top of Remus' head and whispered his love before following James and Peter out of the dormitory.

Downstairs in the great hall they made their way in dropping into their seats at the Gryffindor table.

"Look there's Lily! Doesn't she look amazing today?" James grinned staring at the average red headed girl down the table.

In all honesty, Sirius only saw her as a clever girl, with an okay personality who was so far up her own backside that she made everyone else believe she was some sort of Saint. Sirius did sometimes wonder if there would be a better girl there for James but if he wanted Lily then Sirius would support him.

"If masculine is what you like" Sirius muttered.

"What did you say, homo?" James' eyebrows rose.

"That she's more butch than Remus" Sirius flashed his dazzling white teeth.

James scowled harshly. "At least she's good looking and clever, what's Remus-"

"Supposedly your friend" Sirius pointed out.

"She is fit though" Peter said tilting his head to one side.

"Peter no offence but you'd think Professor McGonagall was fit if you wore a low cut top" Sirius laughed.

"Shove off, Padfoot that's sick!"

They ate their breakfast in relative discomfort with one another before they headed out of the great hall.

"Alright there, Black?" Avery called out to them from behind.

James, Sirius and Peter turned to face him.

"What do you want?" Sirius snapped.

"Just wondering where your faggy little boyfriend is this morning, bummed him so hard he can't walk?" Avery grinned, the group of boys around him began to laugh. It was Mulciber, Evan, Severus, his little brother Regulus and a few others.

"No he's in bed ill actually, glad to know you're thinking about my boyfriend and I naked" Sirius flashed a cheeky grin. "Oh and hey there, Regulus" he greeted his brother who seemed extremely uncomfortable and glanced to his friends warily. "What's the matter? Afraid the big bad death eaters are going to beat you up for talking to your big brother?" Sirius teased.

"Fuck off, Sirius" Regulus spat.

"I love you too" Sirius grinned watching the blush appear on Regulus' scowling face. He knew despite everything that Regulus still looked up to him, still considered him his brother and still actually loved him and he did care about Regulus too, he'd tried on many occasions to convince his little brother not to hang around with people like that which he had the sneaking suspicion some of them had already become death eaters he really didn't want Regulus turning out to be one too, he was only fifteen so time was ticking. Once Regulus reached his sixteenth birthday he would be old enough to join and with those monstrous friends of his and utterly vile parents the pressure was on.

"Why don't you just leave him alone, it's obvious he doesn't want to talk to you" Mulciber snapped without even looking at the expression on Regulus' face.

"I'm his brother, I know more about him than you'll ever know" Sirius directed the warm smile to Regulus this time.

Mulciber stiffened and looked down his nose at Sirius.

Sirius grinned triumphantly.

"See you dick heads later then, we're off back to check on Remus" Sirius said turning and marching away with James and Peter in tow. He was too worried about Remus to even care if the Slytherin's said he lost the fight, Remus was far more important.

Back up in the dormitory, Sirius found Remus fast asleep under the covers just the way they had left him.

"I'm going to stay here with him at least until he wakes up in case he needs anything" Sirius whispered to James and Peter.

"Okay is there anything you want yourself?" James asked quickly.

"No thanks just cover for us, okay?"

"No problem" Peter grinned.

"Thanks" Sirius closed the door after them and padded over to the bed, he kicked off his shoes, pulled off his cloak and tie before laying himself down behind Remus careful not to touch him he didn't want to wake the boy up or hug him too tightly and make him sick again.

Remus didn't actually wake up until lunch time, Sirius had dozed off and was surprised when Remus decided to wake him.

"Padfoot, you were sleeping" he said gazing into Sirius' misty grey eyes.

"Was I?" Sirius yawned stretching himself out like a cat across the bed. "I've been here since after breakfast"

"Why didn't you go to lessons?" Remus blinked.

"Because you were tired and sick I wanted to keep an eye on you in case you woke up confused or you needed someone to look after you" Sirius smiled warmly sitting himself up to face Remus better.

"Aww you didn't need to you know" Remus smiled gracefully.

"I know but I wanted to"

"I'm actually feeling alright now, I think that sleep has done me some serious good" Remus sighed happily.

"Good, are you up to lessons this afternoon or are you going to stay in bed and rest like I said?" Sirius smirked.

"I feel fine to go to lessons, still tired and achy though but I think-" he was silenced with a kiss.

"You think you should stay in bed until you're all better again" Sirius finished.

Remus rolled his eyes and wrinkled his nose making Sirius burst into fits of laughter.

"Oh Moony you are funny"

"Not as funny as your face" Remus teased pecking Sirius on the cheek.

"Aha! Good one" Sirius winked pulling Remus in for a slightly more playful kiss.

The rest of the week passed and still no change, Remus still refused to go to the hospital wing claiming it hadn't yet been a full week.

It was Monday afternoon and they were sitting in Divination doing Crystal ball reading which very few of the class actually found interesting, even goody two shoes Snape appeared to be falling asleep.

Remus and Sirius sat round a crystal ball at their table with James and Peter sitting just a few feet away. Remus liked Divination at the moment, he could get some rest, the room was so warm, scented and comfortable and the armchair by the window was becoming one of his favourite places.

"Do you actually understand any of this crap?" Sirius asked resting his chin on the palm of his hand staring at Remus sitting opposite.

"Right now I'm too relaxed to even pretend to care" Remus smiled.

"I don't blame ya" Sirius said.

"Boys" the teacher's quiet yet somehow intense voice broke them out of their sleepy daze. Both of them shot bolt upright staring her straight in the face trying to look as innocent as possible. Her enormous eyes seemed to be staring right into them as though she could read their minds, or at least that was the theory Remus came up with back in third year.

"Tell me" she said slowly staring Sirius straight in the face. "What do you see?" she blinked her enormous hazel eyes.

Sirius swallowed nervously, leaned forward and gazed into the crystal ball for a few seconds wishing something would happen or something would appear but all he could see was a hazy fog. "I Uhh..."

"Yes, go on my boy" the woman gestured with a small flick of her wrists the large bangles jingled loudly whenever she moved.

"I see... a cloudy future?" he tried.

The woman shook her head. "That is not the vibe I am getting personally" she breathed.

"Okay let me try again" Sirius said staring into the ball poking his tongue out the side of his mouth in fake concentration. Remus struggled to stop himself from laughing as only he could see Sirius was pulling stupid cross eyed faces into the ball.

"Okay I see some kind of happiness or joy" Sirius said flatly his face falling back to normal again.

The woman opened her eyes and stared into his face a moment before turning to Remus, she instantly pulled a strange face but gestured for him to try.

"I see a busy year to come?" Remus cringed slightly at his hurried answer, he just wanted this woman to go and harass one of her other sleeping students so he could go back to doing nothing.

"Would you mind if I take a little look?" she asked quietly nodding towards the crystal ball without even looking at it.

"Of course?" Remus blinked.

She turned her eyes gazing into the crystal ball for only a second before she leapt back clutching at her chest a strangled cry escaped her lips.

Half of the class turned to stare at them, Remus and Sirius looked to one another desperately. Was she having a heart attack or something?

"My... my boy..." she whispered her eyes wide but not frightened.

Remus and Sirius stared at her in confusion as her eyes fell on Remus.

Her face spread into a beaming sunshine of a smile her eyes lit up with fire as she gasped once again. "This is wonderful, so incredible, so amazing, what a miracle!" he almost squealed.

Remus had never seen her this excited before, it would have made him feel happy if she wasn't making predictions about him.

"Professor?" Sirius tried.

"Y-you have amazing things happening, amazing things to come, such beauty, such a natural yet magical phenomenon" she breathed.

A mutter rang out through the classroom of equally as confused students.

"Something so very wonderful is happening inside of you" she said loudly pointing a well manicured finger into Remus' face. "Yes I can see it, and you too, you will receive a wonderful gift, both of you will it is here now but you my boy!" she said pointed to Remus again. "You are incredibly special, do nothing to harm yourself, be careful, be gently and be good, the lights are shining down upon you!" her voice grew increasingly louder with each word.

Remus' face was bright red as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"I-I have a stomach bug" Remus winced.

"Yeah he's been really sick, is he going to get better or something?" Sirius asked hopefully glancing at her.

"You do not have a stomach bug... you are not ill…. " she breathed.

Now Remus was feeling extremely frightened of this woman.

"Then what-"

"My boy I do not want to say this in front of the rest of the class" she said quietly glancing at the other students as though trying to make them vanish into thin air.

"Okay?" Sirius said confusedly.

The woman leaned right down until her lips almost touched Remus' ear.

"You are pregnant" she whispered.

"WHAT?" it exploded out of Remus before he had time to control himself. "That's not possible!" he almost shouted with blind panic.

Sirius was on his feet unsure of what to do or how to help.

"It is, it is with such magic you have both performed" she whispered glancing to Sirius before turning her attention back on Remus. "You are pregnant, if you do not believe in my vision you should go and see Madame Pomfrey she will be able to tell you the same thing" the teacher whispered.

Thank Merlin none of the rest of the class could actually hear what was going on, not even James and Peter sitting just a few feet away.

"You can't be serious…." Remus breathed.

"I am very serious, you must go and be sure if you need to but this wonderful thing is happening inside of you"

Suddenly she swung round and moved in such a graceful way over to her desk at the front of the room she clapped her hands together loudly. "Students you may leave now" she addressed. "Go on, celebrate and rejoice, be happy!" she called to them.

Surprised and confused they hurriedly packed their things and made their way out of the room before she could change her mind.

"Remus?" it was James.

Remus sat slumped back in the chair staring into space his face looking utterly devastated. Sirius was quick to catch on.

"You two go on ahead to the common room and we'll meet you there"

James looked between them for a moment noting it was probably something just between them before he nodded quickly. "Okay, come on Peter" he said practically dragging the small boy from the room.

When they were gone, Sirius moved to Remus and kneeled down at his side taking his hand carefully. "Remus what's wrong, what did she say to you?"

"I feel sick..."

"What, again?" Sirius gasped his eyes darting to the window but Remus held up his hand before he could move to open it.

"No not like that" Remus breathed. "I'm frightened"

"Remus why, you can tell me" Sirius looked at him with pleading eyes.

Remus gazed down into Sirius' face for a moment before he swallowed and said. "She said I'm pregnant, Sirius"

Sirius didn't know whether to laugh, storm over to her and start shouting or cry.

"What? She can't be serious?"

"She was"

Sirius' face creased as he fought back the hysterical laughter which erupted a few seconds later. "Oh you've got to be kidding me!" he roared. "What a crazy old loon"

"Sirius-"

"I've heard some things in my time but that just takes the biscuit" Sirius laughed slapping himself on the knee with pure delight.

"SIRIUS!" Remus snapped.

Sirius instantly stopped laughing.

"Sirius I think she might be right" he breathed.

"Remus what in the name of Merlin's saggy left bollock would make you think that?" Sirius' lips twitched as though he was fighting a smirk.

"She sounded serious, she was having a vision, she told me that if I don't believe her I should go to the hospital wing and get it checked out" Remus swallowed.

Sirius stared at him his face slowly falling. "You don't actually believe that do you?"

Remus closed his eyes in a long slow blink, took a deep breath and nodded. "Yes, I do"

Sirius remained silent for almost a minute before he nodded and got to his feet extending a hand to Remus.

"Then let's go" he said firmly.

Remus stared at Sirius' hand before carefully placing his own into it. Sirius whisked him to his feet, he glanced up and the teacher was gone.

Remus swallowed as they made their way out of the classroom.

They walked in silence down flights of stairs until they reached the hospital wing corridor, the nerves and tension was building as they walked at an unbearably fast yet slow pace down the corridor and stopped outside the hospital wing door.

Remus looked up into Sirius' worried face mirroring his own exactly. "I love you, Sirius"

"I love you too, Remus" Sirius said leaning down and kissing him on the lips. "You ready?"

Remus gave a firm nod. "I'm ready to know"

Sirius pushed open the door to the hospital wing knowing that when they came out the world could seem a different place...


	2. Chapter 2

When they entered the hospital wing Madame Pomfrey looked up from the bed she was making and stared at them.

"Oh good afternoon boy's, can I help you with anything?" she asked politely straightening herself up to look at their worried faces.

"Umm yes actually" Sirius said awkwardly looking to Remus.

"Well, sit down and tell me what's been troubling you?" she smiled gesturing to the bed in front of her.

The two boys made their way over and hopped up onto the freshly made bed, both of them feeling tense, awkward and above all else silly. She was going to think they were absolutely insane there was no doubt about that.

"Well you see, today in Divination our Professor was making us do crystal ball reading, trying to get predictions about our future" Remus began looking down at his hands in his lap nervously.

"Right..." Madame Pomfrey said confusion washing over her face, she quite frankly had no idea what that would have to do with her.

"And well, our teacher kind of made us do a prediction on our own futures right in front of her, Sirius didn't really get anything and neither did I at first but then she asked to have a go" Remus continued. Sirius rested his hand reassuringly on his boyfriend's thigh.

Remus paused to take a deep breath looking at the nurse worriedly.

"Yes please go on" she said watching them closely.

"She looked into the crystal ball and leapt back, she really frightened me, she kept saying stuff like how wonderful it was and that everybody should celebrate and that something wonderful is happening inside me, that it was amazing" Remus' voice began to crack a little and he realised he was shaking with pure nerves.

"She then leaned down and told me that I'm pregnant..." Remus said in a low voice as he looked up warily into the nurse' face.

Madame Pomfrey stared at him in shock and confusion before she shook her head. "That is not possible"

"We thought that too" Sirius said. "But Remus has been... ill for a few weeks now"

"What do you mean?" she asked her face creasing into a frown.

Remus paused a moment before he sighed. "I've been really sick, mainly in the mornings especially when I first wake up, I've also been having headaches, dizziness sometimes, I keep needing to urinate, nausea and I am so over tired, I've also been having some small pains in my lower back" he swallowed.

"Right, I see" the nurse said worriedly. She was quite for all about two minutes thinking this through thoroughly. How could this be possible? A male student with these symptoms coming to her frightened because of a prediction made by a school teacher telling him that he's pregnant. How could it be possible for a boy to fall pregnant? Unless….

"Remus I need you to be really honest with me right now" Madame Pomfrey said firmly.

"Of course" Remus blinked.

"Have you taken anything that may have given you some form of new sexual experience?" she asked calmly.

Remus frowned a moment staring at her in confusion, he heard Sirius' breath catch in his throat. That's when it hit him. Remus felt like he was going to be sick, he had taken that potion at the start of term, that entrance behind his testicles, the sex using it and oh Merlin!

"Remus?" she asked watching the look of terror wash over the young Gryffindor's face.

"A-at the beginning of term, Sirius and I were trying to…. Spice up our sex lives a bit and I kind of…. Took this potion I can't remember the name but it was pink, it hurt my stomach and it created this…. Opening behind my…." Remus gestured wildly to his crotch.

"I see" Madame Pomfrey said.

Remus desperately searched her face for some indication of what she was thinking, it was very solemn yet worried. She was quiet for a few more moments before she said.

"What I'm going to do is ask you to take a pregnancy test, I have some here we always keep a very small supply of them just in case seeing as we do have girls in this school too" Madame Pomfrey said flatly. She got up and made her way over to the cupboard, unlocking them with her wand she took a small white box out of it and closed them again moving back over to the boys.

"Take this into the bathroom, Remus and urinate on the felt end, cap it again and bring it back through it should be able to tell us pretty quickly whether you're pregnant or not" she explained.

Remus was shaking as he took the little box from her hands, he looked helplessly to Sirius who's face mirrored his own exactly.

"I'll be back in a minute" he said quietly making his way over to the bathroom door and disappearing inside.

Remus was shaking with fright as he carefully opened his flies, pulled himself out and took the small square device from the box. Pulling off the cap on the felted end he began to urinate on it a thousand thoughts running through his head.

What if he was pregnant, what if the teacher was right, the stupid prediction. He was only sixteen! How was he supposed to care for a baby?

No, it wouldn't come to that, this was all just some stupid little fluke, there was no way he could have fallen pregnant he was a boy, a BOY!

Zipping up his trousers and capped the felted end of the test, threw the box into the rubbish and rinsed off his hands staring at the small screen on the test.

Nothing yet.

Remus sighed that horrible churning in his stomach came back with vengeance as he made his way back into the hospital wing. His eyes fell on Sirius, he'd never seen his lover look so frightened before, Sirius looked worried, he looked utterly terrified.

Remus walked slowly over to the bed, handed the test to Madame Pomfrey and sat down beside Remus. The two boy's immediately shuffled close holding each other's hands reassuringly.

Remus didn't need to say anything as he gazed at his lover it was as though there was a field of communication between them without words, it was amazing really if it wasn't for the situation. Just a slight stroke of his fingers across the back of Remus' hand, the tiny twitch of Remus' lips, the gentle creasing between Sirius' eyebrows but most of all the amount of emotion in their eyes, told a thousand words instantly.

"How long will it take to know?" Sirius asked quietly his tongue darting out to moisten his dry lips.

"Not much longer" Pomfrey smiled gently.

"What's going to happen to me if I am pregnant?" Remus breathed.

"There are…. Options…. Depending on how you feel and what you think about this it is entirely up to you" the nurse said calmly.

Remus swallowed the lump that appeared in his throat closing his eyes.

It was only a few seconds later that Madame Pomfrey's eyes dropped to the test and she cleared her throat quietly.

"Remus?"

Remus immediately tensed, his whole body clamming up.

Sirius and Remus stared at her their faces washed with pure terror.

"Congratulations, you're going to have a baby" she smiled turning the test over and handing it to Remus.

Remus felt his entire world come crashing down around him, his head was spinning and he felt dizzy.

"I feel faint…." He breathed resting his head in his hands trembling all over.

Sirius reached out and took the test glancing at it he read the words 'Pregnant 8 weeks' across the screen. Swallowing hard he placed it on the bedside table and gently wrapped his arms around Remus.

"Mister Lupin why don't you make yourself comfortable and lie down" Madame Pomfrey said moving swiftly to his side. With Sirius' help she guided the distressed boy to lie down on the bed (the furthest one from the door by the wall).

"Alright you're just in shock, take deep breaths and relax yourself you won't pass out" the nurse instructed pulling off his tie and gesturing for Sirius to pull off Remus' shoes.

Remus brought his hands up to his face shielding his eyes from the lights, he just wanted to have a lie in the dark for a while. He could not believe this was happening, what were the odds? A teenage boy having a baby at sixteen, what would his friends say, his teachers say and oh Merlin! What would his parents say?

"H-how is this possible?" Remus breathed after some time.

"It is a rare side effect of the use of a potion called the Trenceptous potion, from what you've said I can safely say it's that one" Madame Pomfrey explained. "Have you noticed that the opening that was created behind your testicles has not disappeared as it is supposed to several days after intercourse?" she asked looking from Sirius to Remus.

"I haven't noticed anything" Remus groaned. "I thought it was gone I haven't really been paying attention to it"

"Alright, now before we go any further I want to ask you if you wish to proceed with this pregnancy?" Madame Pomfrey's tone turned very serious.

Remus opened his eyes to stare at her.

"You don't have to decide right now you can have a few hours or even a few days but if you do wish to terminate the sooner the better otherwise I can proceed to check the opening and give you an ultra sound scan to see how the baby is doing" she spoke calmly.

Remus' lips parted. "See the baby?" he breathed.

Madame Pomfrey nodded. "Yes it's a harmless simple scan that will allow us to view the baby inside of you to make sure it's healthy and it will be used to date your pregnancy"

Remus' breath caught in his throat and his eyes widened.

Sirius seemed to catch the expression on his face.

"Can we do that?" Remus asked quickly.

"Of course, just give me a couple of minutes to bring things through and set up then we can begin" she smiled.

"Thank you" Remus said watching her turn and head through the back room.

"Remus what are you doing?" Sirius asked worriedly.

"I-I'd like to see the baby" Remus stammered.

Sirius was quiet for a moment closing his eyes in a long slow blink. "Remus I don't think we should go through with this pregnancy" he said seriously.

Remus' face fell. He couldn't be hearing what he thought Sirius had just said.

"W-what?"

"I don't think we should go through with this…. You know, have a baby" Sirius said pulling up a chair and sitting beside Remus looking him straight in the eye.

Remus could see the stress, the fear, the worry and the hurt in Sirius' eyes.

When Remus didn't say anything, Sirius just continued. "Look I really do love you and all but having a baby is a huge step, we're just kids ourselves we're only sixteen, well, I'll be seventeen in two days" Sirius said. "I'm just worried is all, can you really cope with this? Your condition..."

"Sirius…. I know we're only sixteen but we've been together for almost nine months now, this isn't some stupid little problem we can wish away it's a real baby, it's alive inside of me and I know it's not ideal and I can't say that I'm overjoyed by it right now but I haven't…. got the heart to destroy it" Remus swallowed the lump that appeared in his throat.

"I'm sure it wouldn't feel a thing, it probably doesn't have enough intelligence to know it's alive right now, I mean, does it even have a heart yet? You won't feel a thing, the baby won't feel a thing I'm sure in a couple of hours it would be gone and we could go back to being normal again and forget all about this" Sirius said calmly but the pain in his eyes told Remus a different story.

Remus felt tears brimming in his eyes and he shook his head trying to fight them away. "This is a baby, Sirius, I might be a boy but I know the baby's heart starts beating pretty early on"

Sirius sighed resting his head in his hands.

"Look Sirius, we've got time to figure everything out, I know it's a shock but I personally don't agree with abortions they're murder, the baby cannot consent to being destroyed just for being an inconvenience, we can get through this Sirius I know we can, together" Remus sniffled keeping his voice as firm as possible.

"Remus I..."

"What was it you said to me before? That you promised to stand by me through anything?" Remus' voice rose in anger. "That you loved me so much"

"I do love you Remus-"

"Then why won't you respect me, this is my body and it's our baby, if we could turn back time and I knew I might fall pregnant I wouldn't have taken that potion but what's done is done, it's not the baby's fault it was conceived, it's our fault, we made the baby and I want to keep it" Remus breathed.

Sirius didn't say anything as Madame Pomfrey came bustling back through wheeling a monitor into the room. She pushed it right up to Remus' beside before drawing a white medical curtain all the way around the bed.

"What I'm going to do first is just check you underneath to make sure everything is okay" she said reaching into the front of her apron and snapping on a pair of clean medical gloves.

"Okay" Remus nodded.

"If you could just remove your trousers and underwear for me please" she gestured towards them before turning her head to the side giving him somewhat of a small amount of privacy.

Remus reached down nervously and opened his trousers, with Sirius' help he pulled them down his legs along with Remus' underwear and rested them on the bottom of the bed.

Madame Pomfrey turned around, pushing Remus' legs apart she glanced at his bright crimson face filled with utter shame and humiliation at being exposed like this.

"I've seen you boys in the nude before, Remus" she said reassuringly before leaning in for a closer look. Carefully she pushed one finger underneath and slowly eased it into the new entrance.

Remus gasped jumping a little at the sensation.

"What-"

"It's still there and everything seems fine" the nurse smiled straightening up and gesturing for Sirius to put Remus' underwear back on.

"Okay what I'm going to need you to do now is to fully expose your stomach for me" she smiled.

With shaky hands, Remus pushed off his cloak, pulled off his jumper and unbuttoned the front of his school shirt so his torso was out.

"very good" the nurse commented as Sirius sat back down.

She pulled a white tube from her apron pocket, unscrewing the top she squeezed a decent amount onto Remus' tummy before spreading it around with her gloved fingers and replacing it into her pocket. Pulling out her wand she reached for the scanner head on a hook fastened to the side of the machine before tapping the wand against the top of the monitor three times. The machine whirred into life and Madame Pomfrey moved closer holding the scanner above Remus' skin.

"Are you ready for this?" she asked looking into the young boys face.

Remus took a deep breath and nodded. "Yes, I'm ready" he nodded.

Moments later and she pressed the scanner carefully down onto his stomach, Remus stared down at it as the picture came into focus on the screen, he looked up and gasped.

"There's your baby" Pomfrey smiled zooming in on the image of the baby's form moving and flickering on the screen.

Sirius gasped loudly but Remus didn't turn to look at him, too mesmerised by the images he was seeing.

"That's inside me?" he asked.

"It is indeed, and from the looks of things I'd say you were about eight weeks along, which is two months" Madame Pomfrey said.

"Oh wow…." Remus breathed.

He looked round quickly when Sirius' hand slipped into his own a small smile on his face, Sirius' eyes were brimming with tears.

Remus didn't even want to look at him right now, he just turned to stare at the image of their little baby.

"The baby is just over half an inch in length" Madame Pomfrey explained. "So still very tiny, the baby's eyelids, nose and upper lip are also beginning to form as well as tiny webbed fingers and by now baby is starting to look more human-like" she continued.

"You see the flickering on the screen of the actual baby?" she asked turning to Remus pointing to the screen. He nodded.

"That's your baby's heart beating, it's been beating nicely since week five, so three weeks now" she smiled at the look on Remus' face.

"That's amazing..." he breathed staring in awe at the screen, all the feelings of resentment, shock, worry and fear were melting away as he watched his little baby moving inside of him.

"Everything looks absolutely fine in there" she smiled removing the scanner and pressing a button on the monitor, it whirred loudly. She handed Remus a tissue to clean himself up with.

"Remus..."

Madame Pomfrey picked up two pieces of square paper from the tray at the bottom of the machine, she handed one each to Sirius and Remus. "I'll put this away and leave you two alone to talk" she smiled gently.

Remus watched her gather up the things before pushing them away again, he listened for the back room door opening before he stared at the scan photography, the moving scan picture.

"Remus I..."

"I am not having an abortion, Sirius" Remus said firmly gazing down at the picture in his hands.

"Okay, I understand that" Sirius said slowly. "I promise to stand by you through this, I will be a father to our baby and I will take care of you, like you said, this isn't my first lifestyle choice but if this will make you happy and it's what you really want then I will not force you to have an abortion or get rid of the baby"

Remus' head snapped into Sirius' direction and he stared at his boyfriend in awe his mouth hanging open.

"You've changed your tune"

"I know it was seeing the baby on the scanner, it was also seeing the look on your face when you saw it, it was something I'd never seen before from you" Sirius explained gently running his thumb over the back of Remus' hand.

Remus stared at him his eyebrows folding in confusion.

"It was like you'd just seen some amazing phenomenon unfold in front of your eyes, it was like you'd- well, like you'd seen your baby for the first time and you wanted nothing more than to protect it" Sirius explained.

"That's how I feel" Remus said quietly. "Sirius I know it is a lot to ask of you but I want to keep this baby, I admit I'm frightened, I'm worried and I'm devastated but this tiny person" he pointed to the baby in the scan photo. "This baby's life is in our hands and it's depending on us to be good parents, I'm only eight weeks gone that's two months out of nine"

"I know" Sirius smiled weakly.

"But Sirius"

He looked up.

"I don't want you to stand by me now and then in a few days, weeks or months decide you can't cope and you leave me, I need you to be there for me and support me, it's not going to be just you and me anymore when the baby arrives in seven months, we will be a little family" Remus said seriously.

"I've promised you before I won't leave you and this won't change that, I would prefer not to have a baby at sixteen but I won't deny seeing it on the screen really…. Touched me…." Sirius admitted shyly.

"That's because you care, I can see it in your eyes, you don't want to go through pain and neither do I and neither does the baby" Remus said.

Sirius was quiet for a few moments before he shuffled up to climb onto the bed and sit beside Remus wrapping his arms around him carefully. "So let's do it then"

"What?" Remus chuckled in confusion.

"Let's have a baby" Sirius smiled warmly pulling his boyfriend in for a kiss.

Remus had not felt so many powerful emotions in one go, he leaned into the kiss trying to put as much energy into it as possible as he clung to his lover.

When they drew apart Remus looked up into Sirius' misty grey eyes.

"Swear to me you won't leave me or let me down" he said quickly.

Sirius smiled and looked into Remus' pretty blue eyes. "I won't let you down, Moony, I won't let either of you down" Sirius smiled watching the grin spread across Remus' face as he very gently rested a careful hand on Remus' tummy.

Madame Pomfrey appeared through the doors, slipping behind the curtain she looked between the two of them for a moment.

"We want to keep the baby" Sirius smiled gently. He wasn't lying, he did want the baby but he did have his reservations about it. He blamed himself for what happened and using that ridiculous potion but he had promised Remus to stand by him and if it made his Moony happy, then it made him happy.

"Then I suppose I should congratulate you and give you this" she smiled handing a rather thick book over to Remus who turned it over his eyes scanning the shiny front cover curiously. It was a book on pregnancy 'What to expect when you're expecting'.

"Thank you"

"My pleasure so now I'm going to talk you through the pregnancy a bit just so we're on clear ground and answer any questions you may have about it" she smiled.

"Will Remus be pregnant for nine months? I mean…. He is a boy after all" Sirius asked curiously.

"He will indeed, it's very difficult to predict an exact due date of a pregnancy as babies nearly always do not come on time however your time space was very particular so I will say that he will be due around the twenty forth to the twenty ninth of May, it is however more likely to be towards the end of the month" she explained.

"Okay and what happens now then?" Remus asked nervously.

"Well all the symptoms you described earlier sound perfectly normal to me, morning sickness is an extremely common symptom during pregnancy along with the frequent urination as the weight inside of you is putting pressure on the bladder. Dizziness, light headedness are also common you should take care not to strain yourself or stand up too quickly after sitting or lying down for long periods, this does tend to improve in your second trimester so in the coming weeks you will notice a decrease in that along with the urination which will come back, the morning sickness will also disappear but I can give you a note to take to Professor Slughorn and he can brew you something to help with it if you are comfortable with him knowing what it's for" she said. "Any small pains or light aches are normal but if they become severe, strong or worsen then you should come and see me also if you have any bleeding more than a few small spots we should definitely have a look"

"Okay and when am I going to start getting big?" Remus asked quickly.

"It really depends on you and the position inside of you, some people start showing very early whilst others don't show until late, the majority of people can feel a small expansion of their waistline before twelve weeks and their trousers won't do up or they have a tiny bump coming along" she smiled. "Your next scan will be in a month that's four weeks time when you will be twelve weeks gone and we can really get a view of the baby properly as he or she will be well formed, you will receive a scan every four weeks but if you wish and cannot wait at eighteen weeks I can give you a mid-month scan just a one off to see what the sex is"

Remus and Sirius both looked rather surprised about this.

"We needed worry any more than the first trimester right now, the baby is only small you need to make sure you're getting plenty of rest, I will get you some prenatal vitamins you can take which supplement you, you must avoid any undercooked meats, be extremely careful with dairy especially eggs and cheese, mayonnaise too, nuts are good in moderation but are advised against and you need to be watchful of fish, there will be a list of foods you should and should not eat in that book" she pointed to it in Remus' hands.

"Okay this is getting more complicated" Remus chuckled.

"It's not so bad soon you'll be used to it and it will come naturally, light exercise is good for you as well just be careful, try not to let yourself get ill either and also reduce or cut your caffeine intake so no more coffee, you can have fizzy drinks in moderation and you can have tea in moderation one or two cups a day is plenty enough" she added.

"I don't drink much of those anyway" Remus chuckled. "What about hot chocolate?"

"In moderation hot chocolate is absolutely fine" she smiled. "You may also find your cravings for chocolate increase in the coming weeks, many people do"

"There you are Remus, I think this is going to suit you, now you can sit and scarf down chocolate with a proper excuse" Sirius teased earning a playful tap on the leg.

"That sounds good to me" Remus grinned.

"All the symptoms you have now will decrease by the next scan, if you are worried about anything or have any problems you must come and see me to be sure everything is okay, the baby looks plenty healthy and happy in there so all should go well, rest when you need to and I would advise you tell your teachers so they can support you and make allowances, I also recommend any flying lessons or any other dangerous past times and classes should be sat out, taken by the theory and observation only or cut out altogether for health and safety issues" Madame Pomfrey said.

"Okay I don't do flying anyway but if potions still okay?"

"Yes of course just be mindful and sit out anything considerably dangerous, I understand you're a sixth year and you need to be involved in your classes just be very careful and cautious" she added. "Also about your transformations"

Remus tensed up.

"The past three transformations, September, October and the one last weekend now November have really seemed better, you've been sore but there was no considerable damage or self inflicted harm" she said.

Remus frowned in concentration as he stared at the book in his hands. Actually, she was right, his transformations had been better, although he couldn't remember what he had been doing during them he wasn't anywhere near as bad as he had been before. He'd put this down to maybe his age that they would improve a little.

"I think we're looking at the possibility of your wolf form being somewhat aware of this pregnancy"

"From so early on?" Remus gasped.

"It's a possibility, wolves and other animals are capable of knowing these sorts of things they don't have scans or tests they are instinctive it is highly possible this is the same case with werewolves, many female wolves have babies with no problems and the vast majority of the recorded children born of a werewolf mother are not werewolves themselves" Madame Pomfrey said thoughtfully.

"So I don't have to worry about the high risk gene?" Remus asked glancing to Sirius.

"I think we can cut the chances of it however it is still a risk. There is nothing inhuman about this baby from what I can see, the more time passes and the more scans are performed the better idea I can get of this"

"Wow I've heard a lot of women don't know until they've given birth that their babies are human or not" Sirius said his eyebrows halfway up his forehead with surprise.

"It depends on the hospital and the people performing the scans, some women find it difficult to have clear scans or the people performing them are inadequate" she smiled.

"How do I give birth?" Remus asked bluntly.

Madame Pomfrey stared at him a moment before she chuckled. "Through that opening the potion created, just like a woman" she smiled.

"Okay is it going to hurt?"

"It's hard to say really because everyone is different some people complain of pains other's do not" she said honestly. "The majority do say birth is painful however there are things I can give you and exercises to help you, but we needn't worry about the birth for a good long while yet it's still early days" she smiled reassuringly.

Remus nodded slowly and rested his head on Sirius' shoulder.

"If you'd like to stay here for a little while that's perfectly alright if you need some time"

"Thank you I think we'll take you up on that offer" Sirius smiled gently wrapping his arms properly around Remus.

"I'll leave you both alone if you need anything just let me know" she nodded before heading through the curtain again.

Sirius and Remus sat in silence for quite a while neither of them knowing what to say they just sat there thinking all of this through trying to come to terms with everything.

"I can't believe this" Remus breathed.

"What do you mean?"

"This morning I woke up sick thinking I had some kind of serious issue with my stomach, thinking everything was just a normal day and now this?" he breathed.

"It's certainly a shock" Sirius nodded.

"You know, Sirius, I'm really happy that you aren't going to make me go through with a termination" Remus began shuffling down to lie on the bed. Sirius followed him snuggling up to Remus and gently stroking the side of his face.

"Remus I would never force you into anything you didn't want to do, if having a baby is that important to you then I won't stand in your way I'll take care of you both" Sirius smiled. "I love you, Remus, I know this isn't perfectly ideal the timing and out ages but if you're sure about it then it's something we can do"

"I could never destroy a baby, look at it Sirius" Remus said holding up the scan photo for his boyfriend to see. "You can't say this baby doesn't make you feel something"

"It does" Sirius breathed.

"This is inside me, it is half of me and half of you" Remus said resting a hand on Sirius' heart. "You just have to think that there's a mini us going to be running around, we're going to have a kid together and he or she will be amazing"

"You really know how to touch me don't you, Moons?" Sirius sniffed reaching up and dabbing at his eyes. He hated crying or showing emotions in front of people, well, everybody except Remus. Remus was different to everybody else.

Remus lowered the photo and tucked it away grinning at Sirius his blue eyes twinkling, alight with happiness.

"I can't say I'm not shocked, devastated and all the stuff I've said before but this is real and it's going to happen soon but we've got lots of time to prepare"

"I know we do, Moony" Sirius sighed happily. "We've got a lot of decisions to make, when are you going to tell your parents? When am I going to tell mine? What about James and the other's?"

"I'm not ready for everybody to know yet but I have to tell my mum, I just have to" Remus swallowed nervously.

"I don't have or want to tell mine, no doubt I'm already disowned and that gold is being transferred into my Gringotts vault" Sirius said. "Actually that money has come through at a very good time" he mused.

"But your uncle's death isn't a good thing"

"No, of course it isn't I didn't mean it like that" Sirius chuckled. "What I meant was getting the money is because now we're having a baby we can't just rely on your mum and dad for everything, I've got money to provide for the baby, I can get an apartment when I turn seventeen for if we need it, I can buy things for the baby and put away savings for us"

"Yeah no doubt I won't be able to get a job for very long after seventh year" Remus sighed worriedly.

"Which is why we need to start now" Sirius smiled tilting Remus' chin up.

"Are you coming to stay with me and my parents at Christmas? No doubt my mum will want to know" Remus smiled.

"Actually yes I would, I like your parents they're nice" Sirius smiled warmly.

"They love you, I think my mum fancies you" Remus flushed.

"Well it's a good thing I've only got eyes for you" Sirius grinned.

Remus started to laugh. "I'm glad, I don't think I'd be very happy if my boyfriend ran off with my mum and I think my dad would hunt you down with an axe"

Sirius couldn't help but laugh about that. "No worries!"

They stayed in the hospital wing just talking normally and laughing for a few hours until dinner time approached. They waited until it was about halfway through before Remus got dressed and they slipped behind the curtain, Remus burying the book in his school bag so nobody saw it.

"Oh there you are, here Remus, take this to Professor Slughorn whenever you feel ready" she smiled sighing a slip and handing it over to the boy.

"Thank you" Remus swallowed nervously.

"Best of luck, any problems or worries come straight to me otherwise I will notify you for your next scan"

"Okay we appreciate all of your help, Madame Pomfrey but could you please keep this to yourself?" Sirius asked flashing her a bright charming smile.

"Of course, I pride myself in student confidentiality" she smiled.

She watched them leave together hand in hand.

Outside Remus and Sirius looked to one another and smiled before Sirius pulled Remus into his arms.

"Everything's going to be okay, Moony" he smiled warmly.

"I know it is I can feel it but if it's alright can we keep this a secret from everybody for now?" he winced hoping this wouldn't upset Sirius.

"Yeah I think that would be best, let's just go and get some food in you two and we can talk in bed" Sirius said as they began walking down the corridor.

"Okay" Remus said.

Everything seemed so much different now, nothing was the same, everything even looked different since Remus found out about the baby and that's when he realised nothing would ever be the same again.

They headed down the staircases into the great hall full of people.

Nobody looked up but Remus felt paranoid like they all knew, he felt like they knew there was something wrong with him and they could tell he was pregnant just by looked at him. Sirius looked at Remus worriedly, he could tell what his boyfriend was thinking, he knew Remus was worried about what everybody would say when they found out, but they didn't need to yet. He squeezed Remus' hand as they walked further down the Gryffindor table and sat down.

"Don't look so worried, nobody knows but us and Pomfrey and they won't unless we tell someone" Sirius said in a low voice.

"I know but it's still unnerving" Remus shuddered piling some food onto his plate and sipping at his juice.

They ate in silence for a few minutes and Remus started to relax.

"I wonder where James and Peter are" Sirius mused looking up and down the table.

"Probably gone up to the dormitory by now" Remus said sipping his pumpkin juice.

"I'll bet he's wondering where we are" Sirius commented. "Ah we'll make some excuse" he smiled to Remus. "Why don't you have some dessert, beautiful?"

Every time Sirius called Remus something like that Remus' heart would take off fluttering in his chest, it was obvious on his face and this made Sirius grin. Remus blushed a little as Sirius put a slice of cake in front of him.

"Have I told you that you look gorgeous this evening?" Sirius smiled.

Remus looked him straight in the eye, at first he thought Sirius might be trying it on with him but the look in his eyes wasn't that feral excitement it took when he was aroused he looked perfectly calm.

"You just have" Remus smiled shuffling closer to Sirius.

"Well you're absolutely stunning" Sirius breathed.

"What's brought this on?" Remus chuckled.

"You've had a long day, we both have, I know you've been so sick and I want to help you Moony I know you haven't been feeling particularly handsome recently because you've been sick but now we know what it is, and I just want to make you feel beautiful again" Sirius grinned. "You're gorgeous, and before you think it, I am not just saying this I mean it"

"Aw Sirius" Remus fluttered his eyelashes. "Thank you, you're handsome yourself but you already know that"

"It's nice to be told though" Sirius laughed.

They finished eating and got up leaving the great hall hand in hand.

"Are we going to see Professor Slughorn?" Sirius asked nodding in the direction of the dungeon corridor.

"No I can't deal with that tonight, no way" Remus shook his head furiously.

"But if you don't get the potion from him then tomorrow morning you'll wake up as sick as ever" Sirius said worriedly.

Remus shook his head again and tugged on Sirius' hand leading him towards the stairs. "No I don't want him to know I don't want people knowing just yet"

"I understand but I don't want to see you going through another morning of that horrible sickness" Sirius said.

Remus stopped and stared at him.

"Look Remus I'm only looking out for you, do you really want to end up being really violently sick again? Do you want to be lying in bed feeling awful with a sour belly?" Sirius asked worriedly. "I hate seeing you ill"

"Well…."

"I'll be right by your side, we can talk to him and he can brew you some potion, we can swear him to secrecy if you want to"

Remus chewed on his bottom lip deliberating this for some time before his eyes shot up to meet Sirius' and he nodded. "Okay, we can do that" he gave a tiny weak smile.

Sirius draped his arm around Remus' lower back and led him towards the dungeon corridor. He didn't want to upset Remus but he didn't want to see him ill, besides all this vomiting couldn't be good for his stomach let alone his teeth.

They walked in silence down the cool corridor, Remus shifted his cloak around himself nervously as they stopped outside the heavy oak door of Slughorn's office.

"I'll knock" Sirius smiled reaching up and knocking loudly on the door.

They waited and a moment later Slughorn's voice called out to them.

"Come in"

Sirius and Remus exchanged nervous glances before Remus took a deep breath gave Sirius a firm nod.

Sirius pushed open the door and they both headed inside shutting the heavy door behind them.

Slughorn looked up from his papers surprise clearly washing over his face as he looked at them.

"Oh Mister Black, Mister Lupin, is everything alright?" he blinked confusedly. "Have you come about the essay I set?"

"Err, not exactly" Sirius said exchanging awkward glances with Remus.

Slughorn stared at them the confusion becoming even more apparent. "You'd better take a seat" he said gesturing to the two chairs in front of his desk.

Remus' heart was pounding nervously as he took a seat still holding Sirius' hand. At least it was warmer in here.

"Professor..." Remus began swallowing the lump in his throat.

"Is everything alright, boys?" he asked resting his quill down on the table and looking from one to the other and back again, the look on their faces said something was clearly very wrong.

"Not exactly" Sirius said nervously. "Go on, Remus" he said gently.

Remus closed his eyes for a few seconds and looked up into Professor Slughorn' aging face. "I'm pregnant" he said simply.

Professor Slughorn's jaw dropped as he stared at Remus his face a mixture of emotions.

"Pardon?" he blinked staring at the young Gryffindor unsure he had heard him properly.

"I'm pregnant"

"How is that possible?" Slughorn breathed his eyes darting to Sirius who looked equally as serious as Remus did.

"At the beginning of term, Remus and I decided we wanted to try something for fun…. In a sexual way, we'd been sleeping together for a while because we've been together since February " Sirius began. "I found this potion, I took it from my old house it was my mother's and there was a label on it so I did a little research and it said gay men could use it to create an extra opening behind their testicles and have intercourse using it but at the time we didn't know that it could…. Well…. Remus conceived and now he's pregnant" Sirius explained.

"Oh my goodness" Slughorn breathed.

"Madame Pomfrey says it's called the Trenceptous potion but male pregnancy from it is rare but it can happen" Remus said quickly.

Slughorn nodded seriously. "Yes I know of the potion"

"It wasn't our fault" Sirius said quickly. "We didn't know, we had no idea this could happen, we didn't know just how far magic could go"

"Yeah and we didn't know it was even possible to have a pregnant boy" Remus said.

"We didn't do it on purpose you have to believe us, Professor" it was Sirius this time.

Professor Slughorn held up his hands and shook his head. "I know I don't believe anybody would do this intentionally especially not two young boys such as yourselves, this is not your fault any research done on this potion is difficult to find at the best of times so it is nobody's fault"

They breathed a sigh of relief.

"I do have to ask though that wouldn't this be better information to share with your head of house?" Slughorn asked carefully.

They both exchanged glances before Sirius sighed.

Remus reached into his pocket and pulled out the slip of paper Madame Pomfrey gave him and handed it over to the teacher. He watched Slughorn glance it over before signing it and tucking it into the top drawer of his desk. "I see, I will make the potion for you right away if you want to remain here or come back in an hour and it should be ready by then" the older man smiled getting to his feet.

"If it's alright with you can we stay here?" Sirius asked.

"Of course you can tell me more about this pregnancy" Slughorn replied setting up a cauldron and pulling out various ingredients, he set to work his hands moving swiftly cutting and measuring as he dropped things into the simmering cauldron. "So Remus, how far along are you?"

"Eight weeks" Remus said as Sirius wrapped his arms around him gently.

"And how are you feeling? This must be incredibly difficult for you both" Slughorn said casting a slight sympathetic frown in their direction.

"Not so bad" Remus shrugged. "I've had terrible morning sickness for the past few weeks, headaches, dizziness, nausea, I've been feeling ridiculously tired and a bit achy just really run down"

"As to be expected, has Madame Pomfrey talked you through this, do you feel worried or upset at all?"

"Kind of" Remus said. "When I first found out I was devastated, we both were" he looked to Sirius and buried his face in his boyfriend's neck. "But now we're feeling better about it, we've got plenty of time to sort things out and get everything in order"

"Definitely, seven months is quite a while but it will go faster than you realise" the older man said.

"Yeah it doesn't seem five minutes since we got together now we're having a baby and we're already two months gone" Sirius chuckled.

"You've made some very mature decisions, didn't you even consider the…. Other option?" Slughorn asked delicately watching them out of the corner of his eye.

"We did, well I did and I was wrong to ask that of Remus" Sirius admitted. "I just worried we were too young and I didn't want to see Remus hurt or having to deal with something he couldn't handle but when I realised how much he wanted to keep the baby and that it would make him happy, well I want to make Remus happy I'd do anything to keep a smile on his face and what really helped sway me was seeing the little baby on the ultra sound" Sirius smiled to himself. Remus watched closely the little lights flicker in his eyes.

"That's very admirable thinking Mister Black, all people can ask for is to be happy your maturity surprises me" Slughorn commented.

"Thank you, Sir"

"I want you to make sure you look after Mister Lupin as best you can he will really need you now"

"I will and he knows that" Sirius said kissing Remus on the cheek.

"So what made you think you might be expecting in the first place?" Slughorn asked curiously.

"Well nothing until I had Divination this afternoon and-"

"Don't tell me, your Professor predicted you are pregnant and sent you off to the hospital wing to confirm it?" Slughorn sighed.

"More or less" Remus shrugged.

"How could you tell? Has she done this before?" Sirius asked quickly.

"No, not with pregnancy but she has made some outlandish predictions in the past and has also been wrong on many occasions and caused a lot of upset" Slughorn replied stirring the potion carefully.

"Yes but thankfully she told me privately and hasn't announced it to the entire room"

"Yes that would have been a disaster" Slughorn replied.

An hour later and he poured the potion into a clear clean wine bottle and corked it handing it over to Remus.

"You must take this twice a day, one cupful in the morning and one in the evening, if you feel bad then you can always take a half cupful during the day which will tie you over until the evening" Slughorn explained.

Remus nodded hiding the potion in his bag. "Thank you very much Professor" he smiled.

"Don't worry about it" the potions master smiled back.

"Sir if it's not too much to ask could you keep this to yourself? We don't want anybody to find out about the baby just yet" Remus swallowed nervously.

"Of course don't worry your secret is safe with me, boys"

"Thanks" Sirius nodded as they headed for the door.

"Take care of yourself, if the potion needs tweaking a little just come and see me" Slughorn called as the door closed behind them. He stared worriedly after them. Trust Sirius Black and his boyfriend to get into this kind of trouble.

The two boys headed up to the Gryffindor tower and into the common room.

It was getting late but James and Peter were still sitting anxiously by the fire waiting for them to return.

"Sirius!" James gasped jumping to his feet looking between their worried faces. "Where have you been all afternoon?"

"We've been in the hospital wing" Sirius replied giving Remus' hand a squeeze and nodding towards the dormitories.

"What- is everything okay? Remus?" James sounded a little desperate.

"Yes everything is fine" Remus replied calmly without even looking at his friend.

"What's wrong, has something happened? Did you find out why you've been throwing up?" James asked frantically looking helplessly to a confused, worried Peter.

"He's fine don't worry just please don't cause us any stress and don't keep going on about it" Sirius said calmly.

"But-"

"We're going up to bed now just please, don't go on about it, Prongs" Sirius' eyes were pleading.

James was too stunned to do much besides watch as his two friends went hand in hand up into the dormitory. He turned on Peter who shrugged and shook his head equally as baffled.

They washed, changed and slipped into bed. Remus poured himself a cup of potion and began sipping at it watching Sirius move and lounge across the bed in just his underwear gazing at him.

"What?" Remus chuckled smacking his lips together.

"Nothing just watching you is all" Sirius spoke so casually.

"Why?"

"Because you're cute, I always watch you" Sirius grinned.

"Yeah I've caught you watching me in the bath"

"And from that day on I've joined you" Sirius winked playfully making Remus flush bright pink again.

"This potion actually tastes quiet nice" Remus commented taking a deeper gulp.

"What of?"

"Kind of like strawberries and mint?" Remus frowned a little staring into it.

"Better than vomit?" Sirius teased slipping beneath the bed covers his eyes still fixated on his lover.

"Much better than the taste of vomit"

The door opened as James and Peter came in staring at them their faces full of concern. James' eyes focused on the potion in Remus' hands as he stared at it with curiosity and worry.

"Before you ask it's for his stomach" Sirius said stopping James right in his tracks. "Look guys, there's nothing to worry about Remus is going to be fine you just have to be…. Gentle with him from now on"

"Gentle?" Peter repeated.

"Yeah you know, no rough and tumble, throwing hexes or pulling him about just be careful with him" Sirius said quickly.

"Remus are you seriously ill or something?" it was James.

"No I'm not ill at all I just need to rest" Remus spoke calmly as he finished his potion.

"Can you promise me?" James asked.

"Yes"

"Alright I believe you" James sighed.

"I'm going to sleep now Siri" Remus breathed turning to face his boyfriend as he snuggled down under the covers. "Night guys" he called to James and Peter as Sirius tugged on the curtain pull so the drapes fell shut around the bed.

"You feeling alright now, Moons?" Sirius asked so softly as he stroked Remus' face.

"I'm feeling much better, Siri" Remus sighed burying his face in Sirius' chest. "You?"

"I'm great" Sirius smiled tilting Remus' chin up to kiss him before bed. A simple goodnight kiss.

"Love you" Remus whispered.

"Love you both too"

The next day passed and there was no change in Sirius and Remus' behaviour. James and Peter were becoming increasingly concerned, Remus seemed very cautious and Sirius was stalking around him like his body guard glaring anybody down who even looked at Remus funny, he was being over protective.

That evening Remus and Sirius were sitting in bed, Remus concentrating thoroughly on his homework playfully trying to ignore Sirius kissing the sides of his neck.

"Sirius" Remus warned.

"Come on, Moony, just a little play" he purred.

"I'm doing homework" Remus chuckled trying to make his eyes focus on the text book he was reading, they had been asked to read the next chapter of their Astronomy text book and Remus found it helped take his mind off of the baby for a few minutes. For the entire day all he could think about from the split second he woke up was his little tiny baby.

"Yeah but wouldn't you rather have some fun?"

Remus began to laugh as Sirius guided him into a lying down position. "Come on Remus, just a cuddle and a little make out" he breathed against Remus' ear.

Remus closed over his text book and rested it on his bedside table moving in to kiss Sirius passionately on the lips.

Sirius groaned into Remus' mouth slipping his tongue into his boyfriend's mouth deepening their kiss. Remus welcomed the gesture slipping his hand under Sirius' t-shirt feeling his soft, supple skin moaning softly.

When they drew apart both of them were smiling.

"It's my birthday in the morning" Sirius beamed excitedly.

Remus couldn't help but laugh. "So you've been saying since about eight this morning"

"Can't help it if I'm excited" Sirius grinned excitedly. "I'll finally be seventeen, no more stupid letters from my parents telling me how much of a disgrace I am" he thumbed over his shoulder to where an unopened plain letter sat on the bedside table from this morning.

"Sirius I really think you should open that" Remus quirked an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Because they're your family" Remus sighed.

Sirius glanced over his shoulder, reached out and picked it up turning it over repeatedly in his hands staring at the familiar writing on the front of the envelope.

"Not anymore they aren't, they know I've run away" Sirius shrugged.

"Please just open it, for me" Remus pouted. There was no way Sirius could resist that face. Takign a deep breath he tore open the envelope and unfolded the letter.

'_Sirius; _

_I have never known anyone to be as big of a disappointment as you are. I curse the day you were born, you and Alphard. That gold belongs to the family not just you, I will be appealing against the will to have it stripped from you. It only makes it clear now that imbecile is not part of this family and neither are you. You are a disgrace to the pureblood's and you are a disgrace to the family name you are a shame of my flesh, I will not have you back into my home my fathers look down upon you and turn in their graves. You are a filthy, blood traitor and an abomination. Your name has been removed from the family tree I never want to see you again. _

_Walburga Black.'_

"Wow" Remus breathed. "Sirius are you okay?"

"Of course2 he shrugged tucking the letter back inside its envelope and placing it back where he took it from.

"Are you sure? That's your mother..."

"Yes that monstrosity is my mother, or a pathetic excuse for a mother, she shouldn't have been allowed to have children" Sirius growled pulling Remus closer.

"Sirius what exactly has she done to you that is so terrible this summer?" Remus asked worriedly.

Sirius didn't reply.

"Sirius please tell me"

Sirius sighed and looked Remus straight in the eye before speaking.

"The only time I did spend at Grimmauld place I was confined to the house, mum and dad were putting both Regulus and I under lock down paranoid we were going out talking to the 'lesser' sort of people" he began. "They were slightly less strict with Regulus because he's a perfect little swot who always does as his mummy and daddy tell him" he growled angrily.

"Don't be mad at him he just wants to make them proud..."

"Yeah because he's a soft skulled idiot" Sirius sighed. "Stupid idiot..."

"Sirius come on back to the story" Remus said.

"Okay, well, one day when I was upstairs smuggling away the last of my things that weren't already at yours and James' mum caught me arguing with my brother about you guys, he kept telling me that I should just give it up and be like the rest of them, honour our family and such, he kept saying that he was the favourite and he asked me if it was all worth it, said he'd obviously seen you and I together and he asked what I saw in a half-blood so I punched him" Sirius spoke easily.

"You did what?" Remus gasped in shock.

"Wait let me finish..." Sirius interrupted before Remus could say anything else. "I punched him and mum went crazy, dad came in he of course was all over Regulus like flies to dog shite and made me out to be the bad one" Sirius paused and took a deep breath. "He attacked me, physically attacked me and I might be tall but he's still much bigger than I am he beat the crap out of me so I shouted 'You coward! You're pathetic, you're a waste of a father and I will never love or respect you, you hate muggles yet you fight like one with your fists, coward!' and that's when mum ripped out her wand..." a choked sound escaped his lips.

Remus' eyes went wide as he cuddled further into Sirius trying to reassure him everything was okay now and that he was safe. "What…. What did she do to you, Sirius?" his voice was so soft and tender it shocked Sirius.

"She use the... Cruciatus curse"

Remus' face dropped as he stared at his boyfriend his lips slowly parting with shock. Sirius instantly picked up on this and reached out to touch Remus' pretty face again.

"Remus please don't start getting upset" he said seriously.

"She... she... the Cruciatus curse? And unforgivable curse?"

Sirius nodded slowly.

"Sirius that's just…. Awful, you have to report it that's terrible people get life in Azkaban for it!" Remus cried.

"Shh calm down I'm okay, I'm away from those awful people now" Sirius breathed.

"But, but"

"No buts, Moony" Sirius breathed resting a finger on Remus' lips to silence him. He leaned in slowly and pressed their lips together. "I'm alright now I'll never have to go back there again"

"What about Regulus, will he be okay?"

Sirius shrugged.

"Sirius he's your brother!"

"Look Moony I know how worried you get about family but I'm sure he'll be okay he can shake it off"

"WHAT!" they did it to him too?"

Sirius nodded slowly. "Yeah they've done it before it's no big deal" he tried to calm Remus down.

"Oh sweet Merlin…. Sirius why didn't you tell me before?" he whispered.

"Because I didn't want to see you upset like this, I didn't think it was that much of a big deal but this time they held the curse for longer it was the most painful thing I've ever experienced" Then he frowned. "Actually losing you would be more painful, much more painful"

"Sirius..."

"Remus please calm down don't let yourself get upset over it, think about the baby" he muttered gently resting his hand on Remus' tiny tummy.

Remus didn't say anything he simply nodded and lay down properly cuddling right up to Sirius kissing his chest.

"How about we forget about this and get some sleep? I expect you're exhausted" Sirius yawned pulling the curtains closed around Remus' bed. James and Peter were down in the common room working on their essays together.

"Okay" Remus swallowed. "I've already had my potion"

"I'm glad to see it's working you seem quite a bit brighter today" Sirius smiled trying to completely change the subject.

"Yeah and for once I haven't thrown up or even felt sick!" Remus said brightly.

"That's good, Remus, now you just get some rest" he said kissing the top of Remus' fluffy blonde head. "I love you"

"I love you too" Remus smiled resting his face on his lover's chest.

It wasn't long before they were both fast asleep their deep even breathing could be heard. James and Peter came up not long after they were sound asleep and changed quietly slipping into bed themselves. They were still completely oblivious to what was going on with Remus and Sirius.

The next morning Remus was woken a little later than usual by Sirius thoroughly kissing the back of his neck. He groaned his eyes fluttering open and he blinked several times before stretching under the covers.

Sirius emitted a small laugh cuddling closer to Remus.

"Good morning gorgeous"

"Morning Sirius" Remus smiled turning to face his boyfriend.

"You'll never guess what day it is today" Sirius beamed.

"Hmm" Remus yawned sitting himself up he reached underneath the bed and pulled something out. "Could it be?" he asked revealing the neatly wrapped gift. "YOUR BIRTHDAY!" he grinned handing it over to Sirius whose face lit up like a hundred Filibuster fireworks.

"Remus you really didn't need to do this" he smiled sitting up to curiously open the present.

"I wanted to" Remus smiled pouring himself a good measure of potion as Sirius tore off the wrapping paper throwing it on the floor outside the curtains.

Sirius gasped when he realised what he was holding. It was a trinket box, it was of medium size and decorated with beautiful silver markings some of them appeared to be dogs, the others wolves. The top of the box was inscribed 'Sirius Black, the brightest star in my sky all my love, Remus xx'

"Moony it's beautiful" Sirius gasped.

"Open it" Remus grinned.

Curiously Sirius opened it and smiled again. "A gift voucher to Zonko's jokeshop?"

"I knew you'd like that" Remus laughed. "And look what else he pointed to a small packet in the bottom.

Sirius picked it up curiously and began tearing off the wrappings. It was a long flat navy box. He glanced at Remus before lifting off the lid and grinning. "A locket" he smiled.

"Open it up, our pictures are inside" Remus blushed.

Sirius looked at the front, it was a rather beautiful locket that when Sirius popped it open it did have a picture of both Sirius and Remus cuddling inside of it, large enough to see them both clearly mesmerised with one another.

"Wow Remus this is just... wow" he breathed turning to face a grinning Remus who was sipping his morning potion. Thankfully the urgent need to vomit was gone and he could now remain comfortably in bed with his lover feeling sleepy but healthier.

"I thought you might like it" Remus admitted shyly.

"I love it" Sirius grinned pulling his lover in for a kiss. "Thank you very much" he said hanging the locket around his neck and placing the trinket box carefully to the back of the bedside table close to the centre so there was no risk of it falling or becoming damaged even if it did look pretty sturdy- Remus had probably thought this through.

Just then the bed curtains were yanked back by a grinning James and Peter.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" they shouted forcing their presents under Sirius' nose before he even had time to react.

"Thanks guys" he said taking the presents unwrapping Peter's new Dragon Hide gloves first and then James' book of 'Comedy hexes for practical pranksters'.

"How did you know?" Sirius grinned mockingly.

"Oh just a feeling seeing as I've known you six years" James laughed. "Now hurry up and get dressed I'm starving" he said glancing at Remus.

"Yeah alright we're coming" Sirius sighed rolling his eyes.

"I mean it" James said. "No sexy time this morning" he teased.

Sirius stuck out his tongue playfully and pulled Remus in for a kiss.

The four boys had a wash and got dressed pretty quickly then headed straight down to the crowded great hall for breakfast.

"Hey Moony that potion you're taking must really be working" James commented as for once Remus actually joined them properly for breakfast and even picked up a slice of toast and a peach to eat.

"It is I feel so much better now" Remus smiled.

"Still not going to tell us what's wrong with you?"

Remus swallowed his food looking anxiously to Sirius for some help.

"Uhh no, but please understand it's not something we can just tell you straight off the bat, you'll know in good time don't get on at us about it, Prongs, please"

James heaved a heavy sigh and nodded. "Alright if you say so"

Sirius could tell he was in a bit of a mood about this.

The morning lessons flew by and unlike his last birthday the girls seemed to stay away from Sirius a bit this time round all thanks to his relationship with Remus.

In truth Remus was a little worried they might be all over him again and Remus would end up jealous but thankfully nothing happened and they continued the day as normal, even the Slytherin's seemed to completely ignore him.

It was at lunch time when they were on their way to the great hall that footsteps running towards them made Sirius whirl around and jump in front of Remus frightened someone was going to push him. His eyebrows disappeared in his hairline when Regulus skidded to a worried halt in front of him clutching a small blue parcel to his chest.

Sirius didn't say anything he just stared into his brother's frightened face.

"I'm not supposed to talk to you but seeing as it's your birthday…. Here" Regulus said handing the little present over to Sirius.

"Uhh thanks" he said awkwardly taking the gift.

"Don't mention it, I still see you as my brother even if mum and dad say otherwise" Regulus smiled weakly.

"Yeah..." Sirius breathed.

They stood in an awkward silence for a few moment before Regulus looked to Remus and then to the great hall doors. "I had better be going I've got to meet my friends and stuff" he said.

"Yeah, see you later maybe" Sirius called after him.

"Bye Regulus" Remus said he watched the boy pause for a fraction of a second before he walked straight past them both and into the great hall alone.

"Well that was weird" Sirius said after he'd gone.

"Why don't you see what he gave you?" Remus suggested pointing to the parcel in Sirius' hands.

Sirius stared at it suspiciously before tearing off the paper. In his hands was a photo frame a beautiful black decorated metal frame and in it was a moving picture of both Sirius and Regulus from when they were little standing hugging each other and laughing.

Remus watched Sirius' face break into a smile as he stared at the photo of his younger self and his little brother.

"That's really, nice of him" Remus commented standing beside Sirius looking down at the picture.

"Yeah…. It is" Sirius said quietly too stunned by his brother's actions to really do anything else.

Remus smiled to himself, maybe this was a new start for Sirius and Regulus, maybe they could work on their relationship as brother's again and perhaps even become friendly with one another.

Sirius tucked the frame into his back and smiled pulling Remus into his arms. "I love you, Moons, I love you both" he whispered.

"I love you too, Sirius, and baby too" Remus spoke into his boyfriend's ear.

"Come on, let's go get some food" Sirius smiled drawing back and taking Remus by the hand. They walked into the great hall together smiles on both of their faces.

The rest of the day passed without any problems at all. That evening when they were tucked up in bed, Remus and Sirius curled against one another happily.

All in all it had been an emotionally strenuous half week for them both. Despite everything that happened they were looking forward to what else was to come in the next few weeks and months.

Sirius and Remus drifted off to sleep that night wrapped in each other's arms knowing there were far more exciting times to come...


	3. Chapter 3

A week had passed and Remus and Sirius still hadn't mentioned the baby to anyone. Thankfully the potion was working and keeping the sickness at bay although Remus did sometimes feel a bit rough around the edges this was normal for so early on in the pregnancy, and his mood swings.

James and Peter had instantly known something strange was going on and with every move Sirius and Remus made they watched and were suspecting something to happen.

"Can't you just tell us what's going on with you two?" James tried that evening after dinner as they lay up in the dormitory Remus had taken his potion and was settled in bed with a book and some chocolates Sirius had bought for him as a surprise.

"Prongs please just let up about it" Sirius groaned resting his head back against the wooden headboard he shared with Remus.

"Moony?" James tried.

Remus just shook his head. "Please understand James that this isn't some stupid little thing, it's serious and it's between Sirius and I for now we will tell you when the time is right, no sooner, no later"

James sighed impatiently. "But Peter and I want to know now, if we can help you we will"

"Thank you for the offer but right now we just need time" Remus smiled.

"Are you two breaking up?"

"NO OF COURSE NOT!" Sirius said quickly.

James' eyes shifted between his two friends before another idea popped into his head. "You feel like sneaking off for a quick fly tonight?" he tried knowing full well what the answer would be.

"James you know I can't" Remus sighed.

"Okay what about a wizard's duel?"

Remus pulled a face and shook his head. "I can't do things like that, not for a good long while at least"

"For the sake of Merlin's saggy nut sack, Remus, what can you do?" James threw his arms up in exasperation.

Remus snapped his book shut and rested it on his bedside table snuggling down under the covers. "I can do things that aren't dangerous, strenuous or rough I mustn't play fight or allow myself to get hurt, I can do homework and hang out as normal, I can't drink alcohol or smoke weed but right now what I can do best is go to sleep"

"Oh Moony come on" James whined.

"Yeah Moony just tell us we won't make fun of you" Peter said quickly from across the room.

"Moony is going to sleep now" Remus grumbled pulling the covers up over his head.

"James stop upsetting him" Sirius said quickly slipping under the covers behind Remus wrapping his arms gently around him.

James sighed his defeat. "Alright, night guys" he said making his way over to his own bed and Sirius pulled the curtain rope and the drapes fell shut around them giving them their privacy. He snuggled up to Remus' back kissing the back of his neck softly.

"My sexy Moony"

Remus grinned and gave a small playful giggle. "My sexy Padfoot"

"Can I have a cuddle?" Sirius smiled warmly.

"Yes" Remus grinned turning over and wrapping his arms around Sirius in return burying his face in his warm chest and inhaling his sweet scent deeply.

"I'm sorry I haven't been into sexy stuff much recently by the way, I've been meaning to apologise" Remus said stroking Sirius' chest through his t-shirt.

"Why would you need to say sorry for that?" the taller boy blinked in confusion a he brushed Remus' fringe back.

"Because I know how much you like that stuff and I like it too but I still don't feel well and my hormones are a bitch" Remus sighed.

To his surprise Sirius just laughed it off. "Don't worry about it, Remus, all is well" he grinned. "I'd never make you do it I can wait I'm not an animal, I love you" he smiled warmly.

"I know you aren't an animal, you're Sirius and I'm your Moony" Remus breathed.

"Exactly, so don't get yourself all worried that I'm going to cheat on you or something because you know I'd never do that" Sirius' voice and eyes were full of honesty making Remus' heart melt. For the past week he'd been worried Sirius might fight someone else on the side whilst he was pregnant or at least for now because Remus wasn't feeling fully up to having much sex.

"I love you, Sirius" Remus smiled warmly.

"I love you too, Remus" Sirius breathed pecking Remus lovingly on the lips. "Now go to sleep you look exhausted and you need your rest it's important right now" Sirius smiled warmly.

With a grin, Remus snuggled down burying himself into his lover's chest. Sirius was right he was about to drop off on him. It wasn't long before Remus drifted off to sleep peacefully wrapped in Sirius' arms.

The next morning early, sitting up in bed he yawned and stretching himself upwards reaching immediately to pour himself some potion.

As he sat sipping at it he looked down at Sirius' still sleeping form. He was gorgeous, absolutely stunning Remus knew he was lucky to have such a good boyfriend, Sirius was faithful, honest, trustworthy, gorgeous, intelligent, fun and cheeky he could get pretty much anything he wanted and charmed his way through anything either with his natural charm or his wand, he'd managed to charm his way to Remus' heart without even trying.

Remus blushed remembering all the times he'd admired Sirius secretly, fantasised over him, spent hours just thinking about him and how it would feel to be in his arms and fortunately, that came true and now they had been together for months with no problems taking everything one step at a time.

Remus finished his potion, had some water and snuggled back down pressing his face close to Sirius' bringing their lips almost together in the process.

Remus was asleep almost straight away.

About two hours later and Sirius stirred, he yawed rubbing his tired eyes before turning his attention on a sleeping Remus lying curled up against him a tiny smile playing on his rosy lips. He leaned in closer to gently nuzzle Remus' face. Sirius couldn't believe the boy was nine weeks pregnant, after everything last week the days had flown by, if this was the speed the whole pregnancy would go at the baby would be there in no time.

He could hear James and Peter getting out of bed and James' footsteps to the bathroom and decided it was time to get up.

"Moooooony" Sirius called quietly pressing soft kisses to those irresistible lips.

Remus sighed in his sleep.

"Mooony time to wake up" he called again.

Remus groaned furrowing his eyebrows as Sirius kissed him repeatedly. "Sirius?"

"So glad you can remember my name" the taller boy chuckled brushing a few stray hairs from Remus' face. He'd been growing it out longer now and it looked adorable on him.

"What time is it?" he groaned rubbing his eyes before settling back into Sirius' chest.

"Half seven, the others are up come on or we'll miss breakfast, have you already had your potion?"

Remus nodded.

"Good because I don't want you being sick again" Sirius breathed kissing the top of Remus' fluffy blonde head.

"I won't but I still feel a bit rough" Remus sighed. "I read in my book that should start to wear off before the next scan"

"I hope so, I hate seeing you ill" Sirius frowned with concern.

They pulled back the curtains and slipped out of bed. Sirius heated Remus' clothes for him before pulling on his own and heading into the bathroom. James watched the door close behind him before making his way over to Remus. Peter had already gone down to the common room to finish his late homework as usual.

"So what did you have a scan for?" James asked right out of the blue.

Remus jumped, whirling around he stared at James worriedly. "Excuse me?" his voice shook.

"I heard what you said, you had a scan for something and now you have to have another one sometime" James stared hard at Remus knowing he was easy to break, when it came to his friends Remus was one to give in very easily.

"Oh no it's like a check-up" Remus had to think fast, he hated lying to James and Peter and to the whole school really.

"A check-up?" James quirked an eyebrow. "For what?"

"For my stomach because I'm not well" Remus swallowed nervously, it wasn't exactly lying he had been sick and didn't feel fully better now and there was something in his stomach. A baby.

James' eyes narrowed suspiciously, just as he opened his mouth to question Remus further the bathroom door opened and Sirius came strolling over looking between them worried.

"There a problem?"

"No I was just asking Moony why he was having scans" James said.

"Oh" Sirius replied pulling on his cloak and slipping Remus' over the boys shoulders for him.

"Oh? Then you wouldn't mind telling me why"

Sirius looked to Remus who instantly said. "It was a check-up to make sure there was nothing wrong in my stomach, to make sure everything is healthy and normal"

Sirius looked to James and nodded quickly. "Yeah"

James looked from one to the other and back again before he gave a small curt nod and headed over to his own bed to continue getting ready.

Remus and Sirius both sighed a hefty relief exchanging worried looks, it was wrong to lie to people but on the other hand it was for a good cause, they weren't ready for the whole world to know they were having a baby it would cause them a lot of hassle, hassle Remus didn't need so early on in his pregnancy. Everything would be kept as normal as possible until they had to tell people.

They headed down to breakfast a couple of minute later, the mood lightened considerably when James spotted Lily Evans making her way down for something to eat ahead of them with a small group of her friends. Sirius actually had to restrain him from yelling things at her trying to convince her to go out with him.

In the great hall the four boys sat down at their normal spot at the Gryffindor table, Remus' appetite sky rocketed when he spotted the food especially the pancakes. Normally before he was pregnant he would have a full English but now he would have something lighter and healthier, partly because that big greasy fry up did not seem very attractive anymore. His sense of smell had been one of the many things that changed during his pregnancy.

"Feeling better then, Moons?" Sirius asked brightly as James and Peter eyed up the group of girls a way down the table.

"Quite a bit actually" Remus smiled. "How about you?"

"I feel absolutely fine" Sirius chuckled. "You're looking lovely this morning by the way, much brighter you've got some colour about you today"

Remus blushed awkwardly and smiled picking up his drink he used it to hide some of the redness on his face. "Thanks"

"No worries" Sirius flashed one of those dazzling grins. "I think you look really cute"

"Sirius you're making me all red and blotchy" Remus flushed even further, his face and ears were pink, his neck and spreading down to his chest was turning red and blotchy.

"Aww I'll promise to stop if you give me a kiss" Sirius winked playfully.

Remus leaned in and kissed Sirius softly on the lips, thankfully nobody apart from a small group surrounding Sirius' brother at the Slytherin table batted an eyelid.

"QUEERS!"

"Fuck off" Sirius shouted the second the kiss broke.

"Sirius don't provoke them" Remus sighed. "They want an answer so they keep doing it because they're sad and pathetic"

"They're about to get their heads kicked in if they carry on" Sirius said loudly enough for them to hear.

"Please don't have people after us" Remus whined, he leaned in closer and whispered. "Think about the baby"

Sirius' face softened and he sighed pecking Remus on the cheek. "Okay Moony whatever you say"

After breakfast they headed to first lesson, the crowd of Slytherin's disappeared and they didn't hear anything more from them for the rest of the morning.

After lunch they went outside to sit in the courtyard for a bit, the weather was turning cold but thankfully it had stayed dry so the boy's decided to go out for a bit and make the most of it before the snow came.

"Potions later, I want to partner with Evans I hope to Merlin Slughorn pairs us together for that assignment" James commented.

"You say that pretty much every day, you're obsessed" Peter laughed.

"I've been wearing her down for years now she will give in soon I just need a proper chance to work my magic on her where she can't escape from me" James replied proudly.

"You sound like a creepy stalker or something" Remus wrinkled his nose.

"Creepy stalker, loving human being, whatever" James waved his hand carelessly. "Point is she will be mine, she knows that I just need a good chance with her to get in there and make her fall for me"

"If you say so" Peter shrugged turning his head to the side. "Oh my god guys, there's Snivellus" his plump face spread into a grin.

Three other heads turned in the direction of Severus walking back towards the entrance hall under the cover his nose buried in a book he was holding. He was alone.

"This is gonna be sweet" Sirius grinned maliciously.

Before Remus could stop anything from happening, the other's dragged him over to Snape.

The second Severus saw them he shoved his book in his bag and yanked out his wand in blind panic his black eyes darting between them.

"Alright there, Snivellus" James grinned nastily pointing his own wand at the smaller, frailer boy.

"Looking as greasy as ever I see" Sirius' lips curled into a nasty smirk.

"Sirius let's not do this..." Remus muttered his face washing with concern. It wasn't just that he didn't agree with bullying others, or that Severus knew about his condition, it was he was worried if he got hurt his baby might too and he would do anything to protect it.

Severus caught Remus' eye and smirked his eyes flashing maliciously. "Who let the monster out of its cage, you never heard about keeping a dog on a lead, Black?"

Before Remus could stop what was happening, Sirius had hoisted Severus upside down with his wand, his robes falling over his head for once he actually had trousers on.

"Take that back you filthy little snake or I'll strip you naked and parade you through the castle suspended in mid-air" Sirius snarled nastily. By now a group of gathering students had stopped to watch, Remus' eyes searched around nervously in case of any of Snape's friends showed up and started an all-out war again.

"Sirius please stop this, it's okay, you've hexed him and people are watching if they hear him say anything like that again I'm in trouble" Remus said quietly.

Sirius turned to stare at Remus over his shoulder, he could hear Peter and James cheering along with the rest of the crowd. He just wanted to protect Remus and his feelings he wasn't going to let a dirty scum bag like Snape cause him any harm. They both knew Severus wouldn't squeal, especially after Dumbledore swearing him to secrecy but Sirius couldn't resist enforcing some personal fear into the Slytherin just because he hated him so much and loved Remus.

"Please" Remus said quietly his brows knitted together with concern.

Sirius caved. He let Snape fall to the ground landing on his side managing to catch himself before he hit his head. He leapt to his feet groping for his wand in panic.

"Sirius what are you doing?" James asked in disappointed confusion.

"We're going to be late to lesson, come on guys" Sirius said draping his arm around Remus' lower back and pushing through the crowd completely protecting his lover from any harm. They didn't stop even when James and Peter were practically running after them until they reached Divination.

"I'm really proud of you" Remus smiled pecking Sirius on the cheek as they headed up into the classroom.

"Padfoot what was all that about?" James asked gruffly.

"I just didn't want to cause any more shit for Remus" Sirius said honestly. He would have loved to shame Snape in front of everybody but Remus was more important than some stupid hex war, he had a baby to think of now and he didn't want either of them getting hurt or to stress Remus.

James and Peter exchanged suspicious glances as they sank down into their usual chairs, James and Peter just a little way away from the other two sitting face to face in the armchairs. Remus pulled his legs up tucking himself comfortably into the chair as the rest of the class filed in.

"You alright?" Sirius smiled.

Remus nodded with a yawn. "I'm fine, Pads"

The lesson started and after being set the task of tea leaf reading, which thankfully turned out positive futures for both Sirius and Remus, the teacher came swooping over to him like she had been doing for the past week, a large stick decorated with strange bead-like ornaments and sticks smoking lightly she swung it around rattling it over Remus' head the scent making him choke.

"It's healthy, it will help you" she breathed her eyes boring into Remus' skin. "Protect you both"

"Thanks?" Remus tried to smile but it came out more of a cringe.

It had been awkward these past few lessons coming to Divination after what happened, the whole trying to hide it with such a suspicious behaving teacher wasn't the easiest thing to do, everybody had noticed her change in behaviour around Remus and Sirius, Remus in particular.

The rest of the lesson, and day, was spent in pretty much the same fashion and by the time Remus was washed and dressed in his nightshirt he was ready to pass out.

Yawning he slouched over to his bed, drank his potion and curled up under the covers beside Sirius whom was sitting reading the last few pages of his reading homework from his Astronomy text book.

"Mm come to bed, Sirius" Remus breathed gently running his hand up the inside of Sirius' thigh.

Sirius quirked an eyebrow and smirked. "Something you're after?" he grinned with excitement.

Remus bit his bottom lip gazing up at Sirius with those big innocent blue eyes knowing full well it always drives Sirius wild with desire. "I'm feeling better tonight and I'm actually feeling a little..." Remus breathed taking Sirius' hand and running it up his bare thigh under his nightshirt. "Horny" he breathed pulling Sirius down closer for a kiss.

"Mm let me go wash my hands and we can play" Sirius smirked breaking the kiss slowly. Remus' face spread into a grin as Sirius pulled back resting the book on his nightstand he made his way over to the bathroom.

Remus grinned to himself as he heard the door shut, he was feeling much better this evening even if he was tired, he didn't care, he was after all a horny teenage boy with an incredibly sexy horny teenage boyfriend.

The door opened again and Sirius reappeared pulling off his t-shirt and throwing it into the dirty wash basket, he sauntered back over to the bed pulling the curtains closed and flopping down into the messy covers.

As soon as Sirius hit the covers, Remus was on him kissing his breath away pulling him close and draping his arms around him.

"Sirius..." Remus breathed between passionate kisses.

"Yeah?"

"Do you still find me sexually attractive now that I'm... you know... pregnant" he whispered the word.

"Of course I do why would you even ask that?" Sirius breathed.

"Just cause I'm gonna get big and sweaty and angry and there's a little baby living inside of me I know the thought would drive some people away"

"I don't care about other people I care about you and for the record when you do get big you'll still be sexy as hell to me" Sirius smiled breaking the kiss to gaze down into those pretty sapphire eyes.

"Sirius..." Remus breathed pulling his boyfriend down for another kiss. Sirius' tongue trailed along Remus' bottom lip asking for entrance. Remus moaned softly and obliged feeling his lover's tongue push past his lips moving slowly yet so passionately against his own.

"Remus I want you" Sirius breathed sliding a hand up Remus' thigh to cup his bottom through his boxer shorts.

"Then have me" Remus smiled.

Sirius' hands slid beneath Remus' nightshirt and slowly pulled off his underwear tossing them to the bottom of the bed. Remus' legs fell open as he gazed up into Sirius' face smiling warmly.

"I know you haven't been well so I'm going to be really gentle with you, okay?" Sirius said stroking Remus' erection slowly.

Remus swallowed and nodded excitedly.

They made love and it was so passionate and so tender, each powerful yet gentle thrust into Remus' body sent another shockwave of pleasure coursing through his veins. He moaned, he panted, he wore and he gasped, Sirius' lips were everywhere kissing, nipping and teasing at his skin leaving angry purple marks in their wake, claiming him so passionately. They moved as one.

When they came it was almost simultaneously, Remus came with a scream the sensations in his body were too much, he knew just how much pleasure he brought to Sirius and Sirius knew what he did to Remus. They spoke not with words but with their eyes, everything was so delicate and loving it would make even the happiest couples seething with jealousy. Nobody knew what they had together, nobody could understand it.

Sirius slowly withdrew and collapsed onto the covers beside Remus gazing into his beautiful sapphire eyes reading every emotion in them like a book. Remus, his Remus, was utterly beautiful with his kiss swollen lips, flushed pale skin, his long soft blonde locks falling into his eyes, he was an angel.

"I love you" Sirius whispered so honestly.

"I love you too" Remus smiled.

After a good ten minutes Sirius got up to give his hands a quick wash and fill their goblets with water, he made sure Remus' potion was close to the edge of the bedside table ready for him to pour out in the morning before sinking into bed with the werewolf whom was currently nodding off.

"Go to sleep, Moons you look exhausted" Sirius chuckled gently stroking the side of his lovers face.

"I am, all these hormones are driving me crazy" he mumbled sleepily.

"Reckon they'll calm down in a couple of weeks, otherwise I guess women would never leave their beds"

Remus' face creased into a smile. "True, I hope so, and this sickness thankfully my potion makes it better but I still feel rough"

"You'll be okay soon, I'll look after you" Sirius breathed leaning in and kissing Remus on the lips one last time before bed. "Night beautiful"

"Night, Siri" Remus breathed. It was barely a minute later and he was sound asleep dreaming peacefully. Sirius couldn't help but smile at his lover's face, Remus truly was the love of his life and he had no intention of leaving him.

It was one morning the following week and now at ten weeks pregnant, Remus was beginning to show. He waited until James had gone down to the common room to look for Evans and Peter was locked in the bathroom before he turned to Sirius.

"I really, really can't get these done up at all" he sighed pointing to the front of his trousers which were hanging rather widely open.

Sirius smiled moving around the bed to get a better look at Remus' tummy. Very gently he rested a hand against the little growing bump there, Remus was normally so, so skinny but now he actually had a little bump and he'd gained a small amount of weight all over.

"It's adorable" Sirius smiled again meeting Remus' eye. He was being perfectly honest, the bump was perfectly adorable.

Remus blushed averting his eyes. "What am I supposed to do about my trousers?"

"I'd let you borrow a pair of mine but they aren't really any wider and they'd be too long" Sirius said. "I know" he snapped his fingers as the sudden idea struck him. "Wear some pyjama bottoms, they'll be fine and they'll be nice and cosy"

Remus shot him a sceptical look. "Pyjama bottoms?"

"Yeah, why not you look cute in them"

"In the middle of a school day?" Remus frowned slightly.

"Moony you're pregnant" Sirius said quietly. "We could do the sensible thing and notify all the teachers, tell them not to say anything to any of the students and explain why you're wearing them they won't even care if they're black"

"Well..." Remus said hesitantly.

"Do you want to walk around with your nob hanging out all day?"

Remus shook his head firmly, he most certainly did not want that.

"Then put your pyjama bottoms on" Sirius chuckled reaching into one of the drawers and pulling out a spare pair of black bottoms. He watched as Remus shucked out of his ill-fitting trousers and pull them on moving to the long mirror to check his reflection.

"I guess they don't look too bad..."

"Mm I find them rather sexy" Sirius groaned walking up behind Remus and wrapping his arms around his waist gently.

"You always say that"

"Because it's true" Sirius smiled, he slipped his hands under Remus' shirt pushing them up his chest. He lightly ran his thumbs across Remus' swollen pink nipples and the reaction was amazing.

Remus' body trembled, his eyes fluttered closed and he hissed then moaned leaning into Sirius' touch. "Ahh"

"Does that feel good, Moony?" Sirius smirked quirking an eyebrow.

"Yes, too good, unusually good" Remus breathed. He gasped as Sirius did the same thing again before pulling his shirt up exposing them, he looked down watching Sirius tease them again.

"They're changing" Sirius smiled. "Bigger, pinker, more sensitive"

"It feels really good when you play with them" Remus said quietly staring at the reflection of them in the mirror. "Must be my hormones"

"Well yeah didn't the book say something about that?"

Remus nodded. "Guess it's normal"

"It's also really hot" Sirius grinned. "They're so big and sexy I could play with them all day" he breathed pressing his lips to the side of Remus' neck.

The bathroom door flew open and Sirius dropped his hand as they turned to smile innocently at their friend. Peter stared from Sirius to Remus and back again suspiciously.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing, Peter" Sirius laughed.

Peter wrinkled his nose with distaste. "Were you two having a fumble?"

"Yeah mate, why, wish you were involved?" Sirius teased watching the expression on Peter's face contort with disgust, he looked like he was going to vomit. Remus laughed.

"Fuck off" Peter said turning for the door.

Sirius and Remus just laughed, Sirius turned Remus around and pulled him in for a kiss. "Mm gorgeous lips" Sirius breathed against his lover's mouth.

"Not so bad yourself" Remus chuckled.

"We should probably finish getting ready" Sirius pointed holding up his pocket watch.

"Mm yeah I'm a little hungry" Remus admitted stroking his hands over his tiny bump making Sirius smile.

They washed and finished up getting ready before entwining their hands and heading down into the common room where James and Peter were lounging by the fire waiting for them.

"Hey guys what took so long? Were you busy having a bit of fun and- hey Moony what's with the pyjamas?" James pointed to Remus' choice clothing.

Remus flushed awkwardly sharing a worried look with his boyfriend before he gave a small false laugh. "I'm getting fat I think, or bloated"

"Might wanna cut down on the chocolate there, Moons" James teased. "Don't wanna end up like Peter" he thumbed playfully to their friend.

"Hey!"

"I'm just teasing you mate"

"I know it's fine" Peter laughed as they got up.

"Come on let's get some food" Sirius said wrapping his arm around Remus.

They walked down for their breakfast talking and laughing.

The great hall was busy and buzzing as usual, the students all filed in hungry for something to eat as the gossiped over their morning pumpkin juice, some even doing the odd bit of homework.

"So, any prank pulling plans for the day?" James asked eagerly rubbing his hands together.

Sirius and Remus exchanged worried looks.

James' face fell. "Oh come on you haven't done anything in ages!" he whined.

"We did just the other day, we helped you with a few things, and make plots to get Evans" Sirius pointed out.

"Yeah but that's not full on Marauder pranking" Peter said.

Sirius emitted a long drawn out sigh and shook his head his eyes dropping momentarily to an especially interesting mark on the table. "Look, I don't want Moony getting stressed or hurt, he _can't_ get stressed or hurt it isn't fair"

"For fucks sake! Just tell us what's wrong we won't fucking judge you" James hissed.

Remus shook his head. "Please just drop it James I've told you before, we'll tell you when the time is right" he said simply.

"Fine, whatever, but is there any form of pranking or at least helping you can do?"

Remus shrugged a little. "I could research spells for you, make add-ons for the map or maybe just help you in theory with them" he smiled slightly.

"Fine" said James. "Fine, but they had better be good spells"

"They will, Prongs" Remus grinned. "I don't like getting in trouble anyway"

"Aww mister goody two shoes" Sirius grinned pecking him on the cheek watching Remus smirk.

"I'm not that well behaved but I don't get detention anywhere near as often as any of you" his eyes flicked from Sirius to Peter and finally to James.

"Aww mister perfect" Sirius teased.

"Oh be quiet you" Moony chuckled.

"What we got first, guys?" James asked.

"Potions" said Remus.

"Ahh not too bad then I guess" James sighed glancing down the table to where Lily was sitting. "I'm looking forward to sitting next to Lily again"

"And I get that fit brunette she's friends with" Peter replied.

"And I get the hottest blonde" Sirius grinned slinging an arm around Remus' shoulder. "Mm" he smirked his eyes roaming over Remus' body.

"Sirius not at the table there are other people here" Remus breathed.

"I don't care, you're the hottest person in any classroom, in this school, people who don't agree are just jealous they wish they look like you" Sirius whispered playfully sinking his teeth into Remus' ear making him blush and smile.

"Get a room!" Mulciber shouted across to them.

Sirius stuck his middle finger up at him still playfully biting Remus' ear through his long, soft blonde locks.

"You've got gorgeous hair, Remus" Sirius whispered.

"Oh my god Padfoot calm down before I make you take a cold shower" James smirked pulling out his wand and pointing it to Sirius.

"James believe me, that won't be enough to calm him down" Remus chuckled.

"Bloody animal" James rolled his eyes.

"I'm not an animal and he likes it" Sirius smirked pulling back to stroke the side of Remus' face earning a few jealous stares from the girls, apparently they still couldn't get over the idea Sirius is gay.

"Oh how nice, come on guys we're gonna be late" James teased getting to his feet.

They left the great hall, Sirius and Remus with their arms around on another and as usual Sirius was on red alert watching out for any sort of dangers that may occur. Heading down the dungeon corridor chatting and laughing they stopped outside the classroom as the Slytherin crowd pulled up behind them.

"Come here I want a hug" Sirius said quietly as he gathered Remus up in his arms.

"You're very affectionate today, even more so than usual, everything okay?" Remus asked his voice full of concern.

"Of course it is, I just want to cuddle you, especially after seeing your tiny bump this morning" Sirius whispered into his ear. "Just makes me want to protect and cuddle you a lot, that okay?"

Remus nodded. "Of course it's okay" he chuckled. "In fact I really like it, even if people are staring at us like we're weirdo's and I'm their mortal enemy"

Now it was Sirius' turn to laugh. "They're jealous, ignore it" Sirius smirked. "It's because they know they aren't as amazing and gorgeous as you" he said loud enough for a group of girls glowering at Remus to hear. Instantly they looked away whispering amongst themselves.

Remus flushed a bright rosy pink and looked away. "You're making me all blotchy again"

Sirius pulled back just enough to kiss Remus tenderly on the lips lingering there a while just enjoying the sensation.

"Faggots" It was Avery once again.

Sirius drew back a little and glanced over Remus' shoulder where the boys were standing mocking them, Rosier and Mulciber were standing with a limp hand each in the air, Snape was smirking nastily and Sirius vaguely heard the word 'queers' involved, Mulciber was glaring them down and Avery was laughing.

"Sirius please don't react to it they're immature" Remus breathed.

"Hey Lupin, what's with the pyjamas?" Snape teased.

Remus looked over his shoulder staring at the dark haired boy, he really didn't want to provoke Severus, not that he' actually done enough to cause a fight but after last year he couldn't be dealing with this crap any longer.

"What's with the face, Severus" Remus retorted.

"Oooh" Evan laughed looking to Severus for some reaction.

Snape looked like he was about to boil over but instead shook his head his greasy hair flying about his face trying to calm himself down.

"Nice on Remus" Sirius laughed proudly hugging Remus tighter.

"Might want to shut your face there, Black, from what I hear your little brother is just a big a queer as you are" Severus spoke his cool voice laced with hot venom.

Sirius blinked, clearly confused.

"Oh you didn't know?" Severus teased his voice taking a light sing song tone. "Yeah, turns out he was caught with a filthy magazine full of buff gay men, don't think he's gotten any himself though, mind you, who wants the leftovers?"

Sirius brushed past Remus and before he could stop himself he was pinning Snape against the wall his wand pressing firmly under the smaller boys chin. A wave of panic washed through Snape's eyes and Sirius smirked.

"Did I touch a nerve?" Snape said calmly his voice betraying his eyes.

"Sirius... please stop" Remus said quietly, only just loud enough for his boyfriend to hear. "Just leave him he's not worth your time"

In a flash James and Peter had ripped their wands from their pockets and were aiming them at Mulciber and Avery who were pointing their own to Sirius' back just waiting for him to make a move.

"Touch him and we'll castrate you" James snarled nastily. "Snape and all" he flicked his wand towards the boy pinned against the wall.

Remus barely had time to register what had happened, in a split second someone had grabbed him around the jaw, his was pulled back against a taller, firmer body a wand pressing into his chest his jaw held in a painfully tight grip. Evan and Mulciber had their wands directed at James and Peter, Severus had yanked free and was aiming his directly at Sirius.

Sirius whirled around his face softened and his jaw dropped. "Remus..."

Remus was utterly terrified, not really for himself but for his baby, if he got hurt surely his baby would too, if they used magic on him could it hurt or possibly even kill the little one growing inside of him? He let out a small whimper of fear his breath coming out in shaky bursts, he didn't dare move.

"Do anything to hurt one of us and I WILL break your little boyfriend's jaw, do you understand me?" Avery spoke from above Remus his fingers tightened threateningly on Remus' face.

James and Peter stared in horror, their eyes darting between all of the Slytherin boy's before falling back on a terrified Remus as though trying to think fast.

"Let go of him" Sirius growled holding his wand pointed at Avery.

The boy let out a nasty chuckle. "Mess with our friend and you're messing with us"

"I wouldn't mind breaking blondie's face" Mulciber chortled. "Wonder if you'd still be interested in him after that"

Sirius' chest was heaving with rage, his eyes darkened he looked ferocious but nobody backed off there were too many of them and Remus was pregnant he could so easily get very seriously hurt.

"Don't you dare hurt him" James spat.

"Or else what?" it was Rosier, mocking him.

"Apologise to Severus" Avery said quickly his eyes flickering over Sirius' shoulder to the red faced boy standing behind him with his wand almost touching Sirius' back.

"I don't have anything to apologise for" Sirius growled again.

Avery's hand tightened so painfully on Remus' jaw he whimpered again closing his eyes his hands moving up to try and pull the taller and far stronger boy's hands free, but it didn't work. He could reach for his wand but the minute someone spotted they would hex or hurt him and it could injure his baby so he thought better of it.

Sirius' eyes became soft seeing Remus in pain, he couldn't stand this.

"Well, you have ten seconds" Mulciber said coldly. "Nine... eight... seven..."

"What are you waiting for, Black?" Rosier laughed.

"Apologise!" said Snape.

"Three... two... one..."

"I'm sor-"

A blinding flash of red light shot out of the corner hitting Mulciber square in the back, the boy fell forward with a frightened yelp onto the ground his wand clattering and rolling away.

A second later.

Pandemonium broke loose.

Remus wasn't sure what was happening, Evan whirled around firing hex after hex yelling and swearing blinding down the corridor as a female voice shouted.

"Impedimenta!" it hit Mulciber just as he was getting to his feet and he keeled over again. James rushed forward grabbing Evan round the back of the neck the two began to fight viciously like a pair of tom cats.

Snape jumped back falling into the wall. "Locomotormortis!" Peter cried and Severus' legs snapped together frozen in place, he dropped his wand frantically waving his arms trying to hold balance as Avery let out an enraged cry. His fist tightened on Remus' jaw, Remus was turned just enough to see Lily Evan's running towards them as Sirius belted Evan who held his wand to James' face enough to knock him to the ground with a powerful jolt.

"Remus!" he shrieked.

In a flash a bright streak of light collided with Avery, an ear piercing crack broke the air just before Avery hit the crowd sprawling a few feet away. Remus tried to scream but he couldn't make his voice work, he felt like he was drowning as agony coursed through his face, he sank weakly to the ground breathing as best he could.

Sirius was screaming abuse, he threw himself at Snape his fist colliding with the boys face, kicking him, he swung round hearing Remus' voice whimper out feebly panic washing over him.

Peter was blasting hex after hex all over the place missing everybody, Snape was on the floor cradling his head fumbling for his wand, Evan was scurrying away yelling for the others with Mulciber close in tow, James was aiming hexes after them screaming and swearing like a mad man Lily had her wand aimed at Avery who jumped to his feet clutching his wand cradling his injured hand.

"Fuck this, wait up!" he shouted charging after the others, Snape close behind him.

"Filthy fucking Mudblood!" Mulciber yelled over his shoulder as they disappeared into the dungeons.

In an instant, Sirius was at Remus' side whispering to him. James was nursing his own bloody fat lip and bruised nose, his glasses were askew and cracked, Lily was brushing off her robes and Peter was limping back towards them.

"Remus, Moony look at me" Sirius said gently trying to tilt the boy's face up. Remus screamed against his closed mouth Sirius was completely overcome with emotion, he wanted to chase after those Slytherin scum and beat them until they were on the verge of death, he wanted to scream himself hoarse, he wanted to burst into floods of tears and he wanted to cradle Remus and tell him everything was alright. At least, he hoped everything was alright.

"Sirius he needs to go to the hospital wing right away!" Lily said loudly breaking through the sounds of Remus' frantic sobs, tears were streaming down the boy's face.

"NOW!" James shouted to a frozen Sirius.

He came to his senses, tears welling up in his own eyes, his knees throbbed, his head throbbed he felt a trickle of blood run down his temple but he ignored it. Gently he grasped Remus' arms pulling the trembling boy to his feet, Remus' head was hanging down as he cried. "Come on babe let's get you upstairs" Sirius breathed guiding Remus out into the entrance hall.

Lily was on Remus' other side helping to support the shocked boy, Peter and James had their arms around one another hobbling along behind them. The Slytherin's were nowhere to be seen but thankfully they had sustained a few decent injuries.

Nobody said a word, they listened to Remus' quiet panicky little noises and Sirius trying to soothe him. Five minutes later and they burst into the hospital wing, Madame Pomfrey looked up a kind smile on her face which soon vanished when she saw exactly what was wrong.

"Oh my goodness what in the name of Merlin-"

"Please help us" Sirius cried.

"Mister Black your head-"

"REMUS FIRST!" Sirius insisted guiding Remus up onto one of the beds. "I think his jaw is broken, I heard it break, there was a massive fight and-"

Madame Pomfrey was at their side in an instant pulling clean gloves on. "The rest of your sit down and make yourselves comfortable, if you aren't severely injured please just wait a while" she said firmly before instantly turning her attention back on Remus. She lowered herself down in front of him, gently resting her fingers under his chin Remus screamed weakly clenching his eyes closed the tears dripping down onto his trouser legs.

"Ohh dear, yes it's definitely broken" she said gently squeezing the sides of it.

"Can you fix it?" Sirius asked worriedly.

"In a heartbeat" she said withdrawing her wand. "Okay now Remus I want you to hold Sirius' hand tight and stay as still as possible for me because this is going to hurt a bit" she spoke calmly as she gently tilted Remus' head back so his chin was pointing up.

Sirius could see where the jaw was clearly broken, Remus had no control over it, looking made him feel sick to his stomach, that monstrosity had done this to his Remus, his beautiful Remus was in hospital temporarily disfigured and possibly his child was suffering because of William Avery and his filthy gang of Slytherin scum.

"Okay on the count of three I'm just going to snap it back into place, alright?" the nurse said gently.

Remus let out a sound of protest but she ignored him.

"One... two... three!" she said, a load snapping sound as Remus' jaw was reset. The boy screamed with agony as the bones mended instantly, the waves of throbbing agony shot through his mouth and down his neck one after the other. "There we go" Pomfrey said with a gentle smile.

"Madame Pomfrey what about-" Sirius mouthed the words 'the baby' to her.

She nodded once before leaning closer to the boy so the other's sitting a way away couldn't hear. "He isn't having contractions, if there is no pain he is not miscarrying I will run a scan later" she whispered.

"Remus is your bump hurting?" Sirius whispered to the sobbing boy.

Remus shook his head as he closed his mouth properly he was trembling all over and Sirius was utterly terrified for him. This was all his fault, if Remus did lose the baby it would be on him, he would be the cause of his own child's death. He swallowed the lump that appeared in his throat and hopped down off of the bed still holding Remus' hand.

"Come on Remus lie down" he said soothingly.

Remus grabbed hold of the front of Sirius' robes clutching him tightly still whimpering, he opened those beautiful sky eyes to meet Sirius', the look in them broke Sirius' heart all over again. Remus was in so much pain right now and all he wanted to do was to be held by Sirius.

"I'm not going anywhere lie down and calm down I'll be right here with you" Sirius breathed pressing a tiny kiss to Remus' throbbing cheek. Slowly but surely he managed to lower Remus down onto his side, he did have to hop up onto the bed with him as Remus lay down still shaking and crying silently into the clean fluffy pillow.

"Shh" Sirius breathed stroking his fingers through the smaller boys sweat-damp hair. He didn't care if he felt dizzy, or sick, or the pains he was having himself all he cared about was Remus and how bad he felt about this.

"Sirius are you alright, I need to see to your head-"

"See to the others first" Sirius swallowed glancing over at where Lily had her wand pointed to James' glasses and repaired them.

Peter was clutching his sore leg his face contorted with pain and James was holding his bloody nose.

Madame Pomfrey made her way over to the other three and began immediately conversing with Lily as she inspected James' bleeding nose.

"Well it isn't broken just bleeding and bruised" Sirius heard her say.

He hissed as he shuffled down the bed and lay with his face against the pillow gazing into Remus' eyes. "Remus I am so, so sorry" he breathed running his fingers along the bottom of Remus' swollen jaw. "If it wasn't for me this would never have happened I am so stupid!"

"No" Remus whimpered his face contorted with pain again as he tried to speak.

"Shh don't try and talk now, Remus" Sirius breathed.

"Mister Pettigrew stop being so childish about this!" Madame Pomfrey said loudly.

A little while later when she was done cleaning up the other's there was a knock at the door and Professor Slughorn stuck his head in. "Poppy?"

"Yes Professor?" she said straightening up her robes.

"I've got four more boys here who need treatment, I think one of two of them may have concussion" he said opening the door wider so she could see Mulciber, Avery, Snape and Rosier standing there clutching various different parts of their body, Snape also clutching a bucket.

"Very well bring them in" she sighed pointing right the way across the room.

Carefully Slughorn guided the four of them in, they shot filthy glares to the group of Gryffindor's as they were taken to the other side of the room as far away from the other's as possible.

"I'll be right with you" Madame Pomfrey said pulling off yet another pair of gloves to wash her hands.

"Honestly Poppy I have no idea what possesses them to fight like this" Slughorn said loudly shaking his head at his Slytherin students. "Severus I am very surprised at you!"

Snape's head dropped as he vomited into his bucket. Nice response.

Slughorn's eyes drifted to where Remus was lying curled up on the bed, his head now resting in Sirius' lap as Madame Pomfrey shuffled back over to Sirius a piece of cotton wool in her hand. She dipped it into a small jar of a clear lightly smoking potion and began dabbing at his head wound.

"I have no idea either, Professor, I guess there's just too much tension between them, have you reported this?"

"To Professor McGonagall she will be along shortly, I've only had one side of the story so far" he glanced back to the four groaning boys.

"Very good, hopefully this will be sorted now and we won't have a repeat of any of this again" she said loud enough for all of them to hear. "Otherwise there will be trouble"

She finished mopping up Sirius' face. "Right, how do you feel?"

"A bit sick, face hurts, head hurts, and I'm really pissed off" he said glancing over at the Slytherin's shooting them to most vile looks he could muster, how he wanted to go over there and kill every last one of them.

"Language!" she hissed handing him a cardboard bowl. "Sit there and have a rest, if you need to be sick please get it in there I don't want to be cleaning vomit off of my sparkling floors" she said before disposing of the gloves, washing up again and heading for the other Slytherin group.

"Are you sleeping?" he asked softly as he continued to stroke Remus' hair.

"No" he boy whispered wincing in pain, his jaw still really hurt.

"You should for a little while, calm yourself down"

"Okay"

"Are you comfortable lying like that or would you rather I helped you back onto the pillow?" Sirius asked softly.

"Your balls are comfort enough" Remus whispered hissing as he tried to smile.

Sirius smiled warmly. "Have a rest, Moony, I love you"

"I love you" Remus said hoarsely.

About an hour passed and Madame Pomfrey had finished cleaning up the Slytherin's, she'd gotten them all to lie in separate beds nursing themselves, Snape and Avery were still being sick every so often and Mulciber had fallen asleep.

Eventually Professor McGonagall arrived her eyes darting around the room taking in everything around her.

"Oh Minerva, everything has calmed down now they've all been treated" Slughorn said quietly.

"Very well, I have discussed what we know so far with Professor Dumbledore he is happy to allow their punishments to lie within our hands" she replied.

"Professor they started it, they started on Remus" James said quickly.

The teacher whirled around studying his face closely, Lily sat beside him nodding slowly.

"It's true Professor, I was in the entrance hall I could see them from the start they were being homophobic to Sirius and Remus and then Sirius grabbed hold of Severus and pinned him to the wall, Avery grabbed Remus and threatened to break his jaw and it escalated from there, I know it was wrong but I ran in and hexed them to make them stop but it only made things worse and everybody got hurt" Lily said quietly hanging her head.

Professor McGonagall sighed shaking her head. "Is Mister Lupin alright?" she turned and headed over to see the other two.

"He's sleeping" Sirius whispered glancing down at Remus whom was sleeping peacefully his face in his lap, curled around Sirius' body like a cat. "Avery broke his jaw"

"As long as he's okay now that's the main thing" she smiled before turning and walking over to Professor Slughorn.

Sirius watched them talking for a while before Slughorn nodded and walked back over to his own four students.

"Right then listen up all of you" Professor McGonagall said to the Gryffindor's. "I will let you all off with a warning but this behaviour must stop immediately" she glance to Sirius on that one. "Any more trouble with those boys and you will receive a months detention, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Professor" all but Remus said.

"Very well, I'll leave you to it" she nodded before turning and walking out of the hospital wing.

The irritated whines and argues of the Slytherin's caught Sirius' attention and he looked over to them. Apparently Slughorn wasn't being quite as lenient with them, mind you, this was all their fault.

"Right them, Miss Evans, Mister Potter and Mister Pettigrew you may leave, Mister Black and Mister Lupin could you hold on for a few more minutes?" Madame Pomfrey said.

"Can't we stay and wait for-"

"No" the nurse cut James off. "Return to your common room, they will be along shortly"

James hesitated a moment looking to Sirius and Remus before he turned and followed Lily out of the hospital wing his arm around Peter supporting him.

Sirius watched her turn and go over to the Slytherin's apparently saying the same thing, sending them all on their way. Shakily they got up and left without even looking at either of the Gryffindor boy's left behind even as Slughorn followed them out they did not turn back.

"Right then, I feel for safety precautions we should run a quick ultra sound scan just to make sure no harm has been done to the baby" Madame Pomfrey said with a smile.

"Remus... Remus wake up time for your scan" Sirius spoke softly giving Remus a tiny shake. The boy furrowed his eyes and groaned sitting himself up he hissed at the pain that shot through his swollen sore mouth. "You don't need to say anything, come on" Sirius said gently helping Remus off of the bed.

They made their way behind the still drawn white curtain into their own private little area, Sirius helped Remus to lie up on the bed and exposed his tummy for him. He watched as the nurse squeezed a decent amount of gel onto Remus' little growing bump and spread it around with her gloved fingers.

Remus' heart was pounding in his chest with nerves as he watched her tap the curious machine with her wand and it whirred into life. She lifted the scanner off the side and held it above Remus' stomach. He swallowed, he could only hope his baby was alright.

"Ready?"

"Yes" Remus hissed through his painful jaw and she pressed the scanner down onto his skin moving it around until the picture came into focus.

Sirius gasped and Remus struggled to stop his already injured, painful jaw from dropping to the floor when he saw the little scan image of his baby moving and wriggling inside of him.

"Baby is certainly very alive in there, very nice, strong heartbeat" Madame Pomfrey smiled.

"Thank Merlin!" Sirius breathed clutching at Remus' hand. "Look Remus, look how much the baby's grown"

Madame Pomfrey chuckled. "It certainly has grown a good bit in the past couple of weeks you've definitely been looking after yourself"

A sudden wave of panic washed over Remus and he felt sick. "Nobody gonna take my baby are they?" he asked struggling to talk it hurt so much.

"Of course they aren't" Madame Pomfrey frowned. "If it's because of what happened today that is not your fault, we can conclude that for a fact there is no need for any reporting or child protection nobody but Professor Slughorn and I know" Pomfrey smiled.

"Remus let out a deep sigh of relief gazing back at the moving flickering image of his baby. "Baby not hurt?"

"No, baby isn't hurt or distressed at all, everything looks fine in there" the nurse smiled. "I will be running your twelve week scan in two weeks anyway as you can see for yourself, two weeks can make a noticeable difference"

Remus gave a small painful nod.

"Remus you needn't look so worried, nobody is going to take your baby away so far so good everything is fine I promise you that this was not your fault your baby is safe in your arms when he or she is born" the nurse smiled speaking with full honesty.

"See Remus, it's okay" Sirius smiled gently squeezing his hand.

They had one last look at the baby before Madame Pomfrey remove the scanner, pressed for two more pictures to print and helped clean the gel off of Remus' tummy.

Sirius pulled Remus' clothes back around him properly and helped him up off of the bed.

"Now I can't give you anything for the pain as whatever goes into your system will go into the baby's but it should wear off shortly just try to rest your jaw, don't go into lessons tomorrow I will deal with this for you so you can take it easy, mister Black can look after you and make sure you don't do anything" Madame Pomfrey explained as Sirius picked up both of their bags. She handed them a scan photo each and Sirius pressed a kiss to Remus' fluffy temple.

"Okay thank you" Remus mumbled trying not to move his mouth very much.

"Come back if there are any more problems if not I'll see you in two weeks" she smiled.

"Thanks again, Madame Pomfrey" Sirius nodded. He lead Remus out of the hospital wing and helped him up to the Gryffindor tower, it was just after dinner and they hadn't eaten yet but Remus insisted he didn't want to go all the way down to the great hall he just wanted to get into bed and sit down for a bit.

"There you are, Remus we're so sorry you got hurt" James said jumping to his feet as soon as the two boys appeared through the portrait hole.

"It's fine" Remus said.

"He can't talk much his jaw still hurts" Sirius explained. James and Peter shot him a sympathetic look and a nod.

"Anything we can do for you, Moony?" Peter asked.

Remus shook his head a little. "Can Sirius and I have some private time to talk upstairs?" he spoke slowly.

"Course" James said looking to a now very worried looking Sirius.

Sirius took Remus up the stairs now feeling extremely nervous, if Remus wanted to talk after what happened today and it all being his fault, then it couldn't be good news.

He swallowed nervously kicking the door closed as he helped Remus strip down into his underwear and pull on his pyjamas before getting into bed. Remus watched as Sirius did the same before sitting down cross legged in front of him fidgeting nervously with his hands in his lap.

"Sirius about what happened today-"

"I know it's all my fault, I am so, so sorry Remus we could have lost the baby, you got seriously hurt because of me and my big fucking mouth I'm so fucking stupid!" Sirius groaned tugging his hair. "I always crap where I eat, I've ruined everything this is all my fault I hate myself for putting you through that kind of pain and I am sorry okay, I'll understand if you're going to break up with me over this because I am a fucking terrible boyfriend" he said sadly.

Remus blinked. "Leave you? Sirius I would never break up with you" Remus said trying to make his voice as normal as possible ignoring the pain in his mouth, Sirius was more important than that.

Sirius looked up confusedly into Remus' handsome face.

"I'd never leave you over anything, this isn't your fault" Remus said with a small smile. "I don't blame you for any of this, if anyone is to blame it's me"

"Why?" Sirius shook his head utterly astounded Remus could somehow blame himself for this.

"For retaliating to Snape, if we'd have just ignored them and left it alone this would never have happened" Remus said slowly.

"Oh Remus don't be silly it's far from your fault" Sirius breathed moving closer as Remus sat himself up and leaned closer to his lover. "You can't blame yourself, I'd be happier if you blamed me for it, or Snape he started saying shit"

"I know he did and I do blame him a little but I blame myself more for not putting a stop to that fight before it started" he winced a little his hand coming up to cup his sore jaw.

"Moony..." Sirius breathed leaning forward and gently pressing a tender kiss to his boyfriend's lips.

"Sirius I am not going to break up with you, I don't blame you in the slightest you were trying to protect me" he smiled. "I hope you aren't going to break up with me either cause I really love you"

"I love you too" Sirius breathed leaning forward and wrapping his arms around Remus. "I couldn't leave you if I tried, I've told you before just how much it would hurt me to do that I can't be without you and you know it"

"Thank you" Remus whispered.

Sirius drew back a little gazing into Remus' eyes, he looked down to see Remus' sore swollen face. "Oh dear it looks like you're going to be really bruised for a few days, your lips are going an off colour too" he said gently running his fingers over them.

"My mouth hurts so much but at least it's fixed"

"When I saw you in pain like that it hurt me so much, Remus gods I was so angry with those Slytherin's I still am I could just kill them all, I'd love to but I don't want anything to come back on you, when Avery grabbed you I thought that was it, everything would come to an end, I am so thankful you're okay" he said taking Remus' hands in his own.

"What's more important is that you're okay and baby is okay" Remus gave another small smile, he reached for his cloak and pulled the little photo from his pocket. "Look how much baby has grown, he or she is only ten weeks old inside of me" he said ignoring the stabbing pain in his jaw as he rested one of his hands on his tummy.

"For a moment there today I thought we may actually have to announce your pregnancy" Sirius chuckled.

Remus just smiled back. "Thankfully not"

They gazed at the little picture of their now much more human-like baby flickering and wriggling in the photograph.

"How's your head? Are you okay?" Remus asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, Remus, I don't feel sick or have a headache anymore" Sirius grinned reaching out and gently stroking Remus' pretty face. "I feel better I think it was mainly just shock, only a little cut, see?" he tilted his head to the side enough for Remus to look at the cut.

"It looks really sore..." Remus winced staring at it.

"I'm fine, you're more important" Sirius smiled. "You know, when you said we needed to talk in private I really thought you were going to dump me" he admitted shyly.

"I'd never dump you, Siri you know how much I feel for you it would kill me to be away from you" Remus breathed lifting his hand and gently touching Sirius' cheek.

"I feel so much for you too, Remus, you're amazing I love you so much" Sirius smiled warmly. "Would you like me to get you some food or something to drink? You need to eat you have a baby"

"Okay, if it's alright with you"

"Would have offered if it wasn't" Sirius chuckled, he leaned forward and kissed Remus on the lips. "Wait here I won't be long" he smiled.

Remus gave a small nod watching as Sirius pulled his cloak around himself and slipped his feet into his shoes. He gave one last smile to Remus before heading out of the dormitory and down into the common room.

James and Peter jumped up instantly searching Sirius' face. He smiled.

"What?"

"Is everything okay?" James asked quickly.

"Of course, I'm just going to get Remus some dinner" Sirius replied. "Why?"

"We thought he might..." James and Peter exchanged looks.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Sirius tutted. "I thought he was gonna but he didn't, he never would either"

"Oh that's good news" James grinned. "Can we go upstairs now?"

"Sure" Sirius smiled. "Just leave Moony be for a while he's tired and in pain"

"Alright, later Padfoot" James nodded.

Sirius hurried out of the common room, down the stairs and into the basement, past the Hufflepuff common room he went straight to the kitchens. Even if he was late for dinner there were still bits to be had.

"Hello" he said awkwardly to the house elves. "My boyfriend and I missed dinner, can we have some food please?" Sirius asked.

A small female house elf bowed low the tip of her long nose touching the ground. "Of course, master" she squeaked before hurrying to fetch a small picnic basket and with the help of two other elves, filled it with food and treats. Sirius' mouth was practically watering at the sight of it.

"Could you also make us some drinks please?" Sirius asked watching them place a large bottle of juice in the basket and close it.

"Of course master" the same elf repeated.

Ten minutes later and Sirius, out of breath, appeared back in the dormitory having come straight up from the kitchens.

Remus looked up as he closed he door, kicked off his shoes and made his way over to the bed smiling. "Hey, I got plenty of food... and..." he held out a mug of hot chocolate with whipped cream and marshmallows to Remus.

"Mm thanks" Remus said taking the mug and carefully resting it on the bedside table to cool down before he drank it.

Sirius opened the basket, shrugged off his cloak and pushed it towards Remus. "I'm just gonna wash up, eat whatever you want"

"Thanks, Sirius" Remus breathed moving forward to poke around in the basket at the delicious foods.

Sirius disappeared in the bathroom having a quick wash he headed back out smiling to himself as he watched Remus shovelling chocolate cake down his throat, he was obviously still in pain but nothing could stop Remus when it came to chocolate. Sirius couldn't help but chuckle.

"You spoil him" James commented without looking up from his magazine as he lounged on his own bed, Peter was sitting doing homework spaced out from the rest of the room.

"He deserves it" Sirius replied moving back over to the bed. Remus held out an extra slice of cake to him. "Oh Moony that isn't dinner" he smirked.

Remus placed the little paper plate down on the bed and pointed towards a bowl of salad.

"Babe you're too healthy" Sirius chuckled rolling his eyes playfully.

"I have a reason to be" Remus said quietly wincing at little at the pain in his mouth.

They ate and ate and ate until almost everything was gone. Remus hadn't felt so full in a while even if his mouth was absolutely throbbing. He reached onto his bedside table and poured himself a goblet of potion and began to sip it carefully.

"Oh Moony I have a straw" Sirius saw quickly rummaging in the basket and pulling out a wrapped straw handing it over to his lover, he watched Remus open it and put it in the goblet sipping his drink with painless ease.

"Thank you"

Remus finished his potion and went straight for the hot chocolate as Sirius shoved everything back in the basket apart from the juice and put it at the foot of the bed, the house elves would probably come for it in the morning some time.

He sipped at it a few times before sighing and closing his eyes happily. "Mmmm"

Sirius downed his own juice before leaning closer to inspect Remus' face, the bruises were beginning to appear but they weren't too bad, he was still swollen and sore though.

"I'm still really sorry about what happened, Remus..."

"Stop feeling sorry, Sirius, everything is okay" Remus smiled.

"I can't help but feel guilty about this"

"Sirius there's no lasting damage done, your cut will clear up in a few days the same as my mouth and we can go back to normal" Remus said slowly. "We just need something to look forward to is all"

Sirius looked thoughtful for a second.

"How about we do as planned and go to my house for Christmas with my mum and dad?" Remus smiled. "We can... tell them... as well"

"It's two weeks until the start of December" Sirius said. "About a month almost since we go home, I'd love to go to your house" he smiled. "I always look forward to seeing your parents, you're lucky to have them"

Remus flushed a little and rested his empty mug on the bedside table. "Sleepy" he breathed reaching up to cup his sore mouth again.

"Come on Remus time for bed then" Sirius smiled, he watched Remus slide down under the covers wincing and groaning as his mouth rested against the pillow. "Night guys" Sirius called to James and Peter.

"Night"

Sirius closed the curtains and snuggled up to Remus. "I love you, Remus"

"I love you too, Sirius" the boy breathed.

Minutes later they were both sound asleep.

The next morning when Remus woke up he was alerted to the fact his mouth wasn't quite as sore but it still felt swollen, reaching onto his bedside table he poured himself some potion, rubbed his eyes and drank it quickly. Slipping back beneath the covers feeling a little better he gazed into Sirius' handsome face.

He couldn't believe what had happened yesterday with those Slytherin's, he hated them so much, his little baby could have come out worse off than Remus and that frightened him. He just wanted everything to go nicely, perfect even. Well, if things were going to improve Remus was going to have to make sure he was extremely careful, and he helped Sirius calm down. Remus smiled a little stroking Sirius' face, it wasn't his fault, he was only trying to stick up for Remus, if the roles were reversed Remus would have done the same thing, anything to protect his Sirius.

With his thoughts lingering on that, Remus fell asleep.

Two and a half short hours later, Sirius woke to find Remus' warm body curled right around him and he smiled. Rubbing his tired eyes he yawned and placed a soft kiss to Remus' forehead. "Good morning gorgeous" he smiled.

Slowly those pretty eyes opened and Remus gazed confusedly up into Sirius' face. "Mm?"

"Someone's sleepy today" Sirius chuckled.

"I feel a bit better" Remus said quietly trying not to move his mouth too much.

"Good" Sirius pecked him on the cheek. "Are you feeling hungry?"

Remus' mouth folded into the perfect O as he yawned, nodding slowly Sirius smiled.

"Okay I'll head down to the kitchens in a second, we aren't going to lessons today"

"But I-"

"No buts, you heard what Pomfrey said, I'm going to look after you and you're going to stay in bed and like it, I'll wait on you hand and foot" Sirius grinned tilting Remus' face up he gently ran a thumb over Remus' bruised lips. "Ooh are they sore?"

Remus gave a tiny nod.

"I'll get you some ice when I'm out, see if that helps" Sirius said. He kissed Remus one last time before pulling back the curtains and slipping out of bed. He noticed something tacked to the back of the door, reaching over he pulled it off.

_Sirius, Remus; _

_Gone down for breakfast didn't want to wake you, hope you're feeling better see you later on. _

_-James and Peter. _

"What's that?" Remus asked pointing to the paper in Sirius' hands.

"James and Peter have gone for breakfast already" he smiled.

After a rather filling breakfast, Sirius wrapped up some ice and held it to Remus' sore face watching as the swelling slowly wet down.

Remus smiled. "Thanks for looking after me"

"My pleasure, now you just go back to bed and rest yourself, I'll even join you" Sirius smiled slipping beneath the warm covers and kissing Remus on the lips.

The rest of the day continued in that fashion, Sirius (true to his word) hadn't left Remus' side apart from to run down to the kitchens and straight back up again with food. He really did wait on Remus hand and foot.

That evening the two boys curled up in bed together, Remus was definitely beginning to feel much better than he did he was just glad everything was okay again.

"I really love you, Padfoot"

"I love you too, Moony"

And with that it was another perfect end to a not so perfect day. They would only have to wait and see what was next in store for them...


	4. Chapter 4

A few days had passed and the weekend shot by in a flash. Remus and Sirius managed to get plenty of rest in and now were feeling back to normal again. THE Slytherin's had been forced to keep well out of their way and they hadn't done so much as look at them recently.

Monday morning not only brought about the start of a fresh new week, but of Remus' eleventh week of pregnancy. That morning he woke early to sip at his potion as usual before curling up around Sirius' warm, slender body to drift back to sleep for a little while.

He'd been feeling much better over the weekend, not just because his potion was still working wonders or he was in a general better mood, but because he suspected his morning sickness and early pregnancy symptoms were naturally beginning to relieve themselves.

"Mm good morning gorgeous" Sirius breathed rolling over to snuggle up against Remus.

"Morning Siri"

"How are you feeling today?" the dark haired Gryffindor asked stroking his fingers through Remus' silky blonde hair.

"Much better, you?"

"I feel perfect" Sirius smiled. "Eleven weeks today" his voice dropped and his eyes flickered beneath the covers for a moment indicating to Remus' tummy.

Remus gave a soft chuckle. "I know, one more week until the three month scan, excited?"

"Very" Sirius graced. "And it will finally be December" he added. "Christmas is well on the way"

"I know, you're coming home with me, right?" Remus asked quickly.

"If you still want me to" Sirius smiled warmly. "I'd love to come"

"I really want you there, I want you to be with me and we can tell my parents together" Remus said quietly. "About the baby"

"You think they'll support us?"

"I think so, my mum always wanted another baby but after I was bitten they were too frightened to try again it could have been far too dangerous for lots of different reasons, mainly because of me and my transformation but also because my dad offended Greyback once, if he found out they'd had another he might come back and hurt that one too they just didn't want to take that kind of risk so we moved and it was never mentioned again"

"Remus..."

"It's fine, I don't blame my parents for it but I can't help but feel responsible for it I know it wasn't my fault I was changed but still..." Remus sighed.

"It's not your fault at all and you know it, your mum and dad made that decision on their own it's not your fault and they've had their time" Sirius said slowly. "Now it's yours" he breathed resting a hand on Remus' little bump under the covers.

Remus couldn't help but smile. "Our time, not just mine"

"Oh Moony I can't wait until we have this little baby" Sirius said his eyes sparkling with excitement. "I wonder if we'll have a boy or a girl, what colour its hair will be, the eyes, the personality I just can't help but wonder"

"Me too" Remus breathed. "I love you so much"

"I love you too" Sirius smiled leaning in for a kiss.

Twenty five minutes later they were up and dressed and on their way down for breakfast.

"Tonight I think we should definitely check out some more of that book" Sirius said quietly, James and Peter seemed deeply submerged in conversation they weren't going to even bother listening in.

"Yeah I'd like to know what's happening this week" Remus nodded.

"Where have you hidden it?"

Remus glanced around quickly to make sure nobody could hear before leaning close to Sirius' ear and "On the third pillow of our bed, inside the case, I didn't want to hide it in the bottom in case someone picked them all up and it fell out, even if someone was searching they'd most likely search the top or the bottom" he murmured.

"Genius" Sirius breathed.

"Not exactly" Remus blushed a little.

"Well to me it is" Sirius grinned. "You feeling okay?"

"Very well thanks" Remus breathed. "You?"

"Fine just worried about you to be honest"

"I'm fine seriously I've had plenty of sleep, I'm well rested and I feel better" Remus reassured him.

"You know I get really worried about you at the moment, you need your rest and you can't take any stress and after what happened last week it's only made me more concerned" Sirius frowned worriedly.

"I'm okay everything is good I promise you that" Remus smiled.

"Are you sure?"

"Sirius look at me" Remus stopped walking. Sirius turned to look into his boyfriend's eyes.

"I'm fine" Remus smiled.

Sirius swallowed and nodded pulling Remus into a gentle hug. After what happened last week he couldn't bare to leave Remus alone or let anybody touch him, he wouldn't even let them close to him he did not want to risk that again, it could have ended a lot worse but a broken jaw was bad enough especially seeing as he was only ten weeks pregnant when it happened. Remus was in a fragile, delicate condition and needed his rest.

When they drew apart, Sirius draped an arm around Remus' lower back and led him down the final staircase after James and Peter and into the great hall.

This morning Remus felt better, he felt so much better. As they sat down to eat he piled his plate with food and tucked in eagerly being sure to get as many different things in as possible.

Sirius watched Remus eating before leaning over and kissing him tenderly on the cheek.

"What was that for?" Remus laughed.

"For being so unintentionally cute" Sirius flashed him one of those dazzling grins.

"Oh please don't get all soppy at the breakfast table" James groaned rolling his eyes. "I don't mind you guys doing this but not while we eat"

"Blame Remus" Sirius said quickly.

"Hey don't blame me you're the one that kissed me!" Remus gasped.

Sirius chuckled. "I'm telling him to blame you for being so cute, if you weren't then I wouldn't have kissed you so in reality this is all your fault" he smirked.

"Logic" James rolled his eyes again.

Remus blushed furiously and turned to peck Sirius on the lips. "That's sweet"

Sirius reached forward and brushed some of Remus' golden locks from his eyes. Were they going blonder? Looking at Remus sitting there smiling looking so warm and happy was amazing, Sirius couldn't believe what he had said to Remus when they first found out about the baby it made him feel disgusted with himself and sick to his stomach, he loved his little baby really, he'd do anything for him or her when it was born and he'd do anything to protect Remus. Seeing him go through these things was enough to make Sirius' heart melt, everything Remus had to deal with his changing figure, weight gain, sensitive nipples, morning sickness, exhaustion, cravings, pains, aches and all the rest made him deserve so much. Sirius had never been more thankful to someone in his entire life.

They finished eating and headed off to potions feeling much brighter. They stopped outside the classroom, the Slytherin's glanced in their direction and Remus swallowed nervously cuddling up to Sirius pushing him backwards against the wall. Sirius' arms wound carefully around Remus' waist being careful not to hurt him at all.

"Don't even look at them, Pads" James murmured. "They'll be looking for an excuse to kick off and blame you this time"

"Yeah just don't let them get to Moony again" Peter said quietly.

"I will NEVER let ANYONE hurt Remus" Sirius growled his eyes flashing dangerously as he glared over at them. "If they come anywhere near him I'll tear their hair out with my bare hands and claw their eyes out, fuck magic, I want to make them feel pain I created with my hands"

"Yeah well they aren't going to come near you, you don't want this on your record, nor do you want detentions for a month and Hogsmeade bans or whatever" James said.

"I don't give a damn, Remus is more important than what some stupid village trip or slip of paper has to say"

"Why have you gotten so defensive about Remus all of a sudden, these past couple of weeks you've been on your toes and so worked up every time anything happens to him" James asked shaking his head in confusion.

Remus stiffened in Sirius' arms but didn't say anything, this gesture didn't go unnoticed by James. Sirius sighed and shook his head.

"I'm just feeling very protective of him is all" it wasn't a lie. "I want him to be safe and it seems everything and everyone is out to get him, I cannot have him hurt"

"Is there a reason why you're being much worse than usual?" Peter quirked a bushy eyebrow.

"No" Sirius lied flatly.

They weren't stupid they could see it in their friends eyes that something else was going on, something neither Remus nor Sirius were telling them about and it hurt the thought they were keeping a secret but nevertheless, if they weren't going to say anything there was nothing the other two boys could do to force it out of them.

"Are you sure? Nothing you want to talk about is there?" James tried.

"No" said Sirius.

James eyed him suspiciously a moment. "Look Sirius we know something weird is going on with both of you, we aren't dumb so why don't you just tell us we're your friends!"

Sirius sighed and Remus looked up into his face his eyes full of pleading. He didn't want James or Peter to know anything just yet.

"Look Prongs... this is really difficult" Sirius sighed resting his cheek on the top of Remus' head. "It isn't something stupid we can just go round telling people about, it's extremely personal and it has nothing to do with the Slytherin's, beating people up, school or anything it's just between us two and it's serious"

"Oh Merlin is one of you two ill?!" James asked his eyes darting between them with concern.

"No, no nothing like that" Sirius said quickly.

"Then what is it? For fucks sake why don't you just trust us we aren't going to fucking tell anyone!" James exasperated.

"We can't!" Sirius hissed.

"We're your friends you're meant to trust us and tell us the truth about things" James' eyes flickered down to Remus. "We accepted Remus for what he is, he knows we all love him like a brother and you, well you're in love with him" James said. "But that's not the point, point is we love you guys and we trust you so why can't you just trust us"

"Sirius shook his head slowly and looked down.

Remus said absolutely nothing.

"We'd like to tell you but this is so personal it isn't the right time just now, it has to be perfect because this isn't some silly little secret it's huge"

"Oh Merlin's balls are you engaged?!" James breathed.

"No we aren't, it's bigger than that" Sirius said.

James frowned staring at them in confusion. What could possibly be bigger than engagement between them?

Just then Professor Slughorn arrived and let them all in, the four Marauders filed in without another word and took their respected seats as normal. During the lesson James and Peter had turned to work at Sirius and Remus' table making normal, casual conversation trying to lighten the mood with them.

Even by the time lunch came around, Sirius and Remus were still refusing to tell their friends anything.

Remus was in the middle of eating a salad when he groaned.

"What's wrong?" Sirius asked worriedly.

"Heartburn" Remus replied.

"Do you need to get it checked?"

"No it's normal" Remus replied taking a sip of his juice.

James and Peter exchanged confused looks and shrugged to one another. Whatever.

"Alright but if it gets worse we're going to see Madame Pomfrey" Sirius said making Remus laugh.

"You worry too much"

"I can't help that" Sirius flashed another one of those playful signature grins.

By the end of the day, Remus felt drained as usual. He was quite a lot more energetic recently than he had been, partly because of his potion helping him so much but also partly because his first trimester was coming to an end in two short weeks and his symptoms were waving off on their own.

"Is it okay if I take a nap?" he yawned flopping down against the fluffed, piled up pillows that seemed to be growing in numbers by the week. Apparently Sirius had decided there was no such thing as too much comfort for Remus.

"Of course it is" Sirius smiled watching Remus curl up on his side. He reached for the duvet and pulled it up over the smaller boy, he looked so sweet and innocent when he was sleeping. "We need to go into Hogsmeade one weekend and get you something proper to wear"

"I know" Remus yawned. "We'll go on the next trip or something"

"Yeah but for now you have a sleep and I'll wake you up when it's time for dinner, okay?"

Remus nodded tilting his face up for a kiss.

Sirius chuckled and leaned down kissing him softly on the lips before tucking him under the covers and climbing up on the bed behind him on top of the covers.

James looked up from where he was lounging on his bed to watching Sirius and Remus, they looked so happy and calm together what could be troubling them so much?

Almost two hours later and Remus was woken by Sirius whispering in his ear and kissing the back of his neck.

Remus yawned and rolled onto his back turning his face to look at Sirius better.

"Wow Moony you look so hot"

Remus' lips curled into a smile. "Not so bad yourself, Padfoot"

"You ready to get something to eat?"

"Sure I'm pretty hungry now actually, hopefully that heartburn will have fucked off this time" Remus yawned sitting up and stretching himself out like a cat.

"Come on then" Sirius smiled.

They headed down to the great hall making their way along the table they sat at about halfway point and piled their plates with food. James and Peter eyed Remus confusedly and suspiciously as he mixed gravy with fried chicken, pizza and casserole.

"You feeling kinda hungry, Moony?" James raised his eyebrows staring at his friend.

"Yeah" Remus mumbled shovelling it all into his mouth.

"Be careful you don't make yourself sick with all that" Peter commented. "I should know I've done it personally"

"Yeah we know, who could forget the incident with the trunk" James sighed remembering all too well the problems they had when Peter accidentally threw up in James' trunk after eating far too much at their third year Halloween feast. It took four days for it to be fully cleaned out and the dormitory smelled horrible for weeks afterwards.

They all shuddered at the memory of it.

When the dessert appeared, Remus stacked up ice cream with a thick slice of chocolate cake, strawberry gateau, apple pie drizzled with golden syrup and strawberry sauce.

"Mm" Remus groaned tucking into it.

"Does that taste good?" Sirius chuckled.

"Tastes fucking amazing" Remus breathed shaking his head with pleasure.

"I know something else that tastes fucking amazing" Sirius waggled his eyebrows playfully.

"Mm I'll have some of that later" Remus flashed a smirk his strands of silky blonde hair falling in his eyes making him look wonderfully handsome.

"Oi Sirius, your little brother is staring at you" James said nodding past Sirius to where his brother was sitting behind him at the Slytherin table.

Sirius turned to look over his shoulder and James wasn't lying, Regulus was full blown staring at him. Their eyes met and held, everything seemed to slow right down and zone in one just the two brothers. Sirius slowly raised his hand and waggled his fingers at Regulus a sarcastic smile on his face.

Regulus blinked and waved back before slowly rising to his feet still staring at Sirius.

The two brothers stared at one another for a moment or two longer before Regulus sighed and slowly sank back into his seat and continued eating his dinner.

"I think he wants to talk to you" Remus said quietly sparing Regulus a quick glance.

"So?"

"So why don't you try and see what he wants? You still haven't thanked him for your birthday present and you haven't really made much of an effort with him" the werewolf pointed out.

Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Come on, Sirius you said you would he's your little brother and after what you told me about your parents aren't you even slightly concerned about him?" Remus asked.

Sirius remained quiet a moment. "He's made his choice he can deal with it on his own"

"Sirius it isn't too late you can help him" Remus tried.

"How?"

"Talk to him, befriend him and maybe even earn his trust enough to convince him to take the right path, he's what, fifteen or sixteen?"

"He's fifteen until February" Sirius said.

"Well then, there you go" said Remus. "There's still time to change him he's just a kid he needs guidance and help I'll bet you any money he's suffocating right now he needs you and he clearly wants to be friendly with you, you're his family too, Sirius" Remus added. "Just try"

Sirius looked into Remus' soft blue eyes and sighed, he couldn't argue with that face. "Fine, okay I'll do it" he held up his hands. "But if he starts being a cunt or he refuses to listen then I'm not helping him anymore"

"That's fine" Remus smiled.

Sirius leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips. "Happy?"

Remus nodded vigorously.

They finished eating and left the great hall.

"Listen James we're gonna hang back a bit to talk to my brother" Sirius said.

James blinked. "What? Why are you talking to him?" he asked in complete confusion, normally if Sirius decided he wanted to talk to his brother it involved humiliating or upsetting Regulus, that or he was trying to bitch about something to the younger boy most likely his friends.

"Just being nice" Sirius smiled.

James eyed him suspiciously before he nodded. "Well okay, see you in the common room"

"Bye James" said Remus.

They stood and waited…. And waited….

Sure enough about fifteen minutes later, Regulus came sauntering out straightening his robes in that familiar habitual fashion. His mother had always taught him that a smart presentation along with his looks and blood status would put him above the rest no matter what.

"Regulus!"

He swirled around and stared at his brother beckoning him over. Hesitantly he took a few steps forward and glanced towards the dungeon corridor. There was still the option of running or escape if he needed to.

"Come here, Reg" Sirius said in an unfamiliar gentle voice.

Taking a deep breath, Regulus started walking over. Stopping in front of his brother his eyes darted nervously from Sirius to Remus and back again, frightened they might do something horrible to him.

"Hey Reg I just wanted to thank you properly for my birthday present, it was really kind of you"

Regulus wasn't sure how to react, quite frankly he was rather surprised at this gesture. "Oh, no worries" he said calmly eying the two of them again.

"It brought back some lovely memories from when we were little, we used to have great fun, eh?" Sirius chuckled watching Regulus' lips curl into a smile. He could practically feel happiness radiating from Remus, knowing he was making his lover proud meant the world to Sirius.

Remus could not believe his eyes, Sirius was actually being kind to his little brother for once, treating him properly and all because Remus asked him to. Sure Regulus had been horrible to Sirius on occasion, but he knew there was good in the younger boy. Remus and Regulus weren't exactly friends and Remus didn't particularly trust him but after everything that Sirius had said and what he previously knew about their family, the werewolf actually pitied the younger boy. He wanted to help him in any way he could. If they could convince Regulus to choose the right path it would be another innocent life spared and one less death eater, but it wouldn't be easy. Curse being so compassionate.

"Yeah we really did, I thought you might like that, you'd remember me" Regulus said quietly.

Sirius stared hard at him. "Remember you?"

Regulus nodded quickly. "You seem to forget sometimes that we are brothers and we are family, I've always been civil or kind to you Sirius but you've never returned that and I have no idea why" he sighed.

"Reg I do care about you, you know" Sirius frowned. He couldn't believe Regulus thought so little of him!

"I don't know that because every time I've tried to be kind to you, you've thrown it back in my face as always because you think you're the bigger man, you think you're better than me and you always have! It's always been Sirius this and Sirius that and you've always patted me on the head as if I'm just a tag along puppy well I've had enough of that!" Regulus spat.

Sirius was completely taken aback by the way his brother was behaving, he'd never seen this side of Regulus before. "Reg what's gotten into you?"

"Nothing, I'm just sick and tired of the way you treat me! I'm sick of being left as a push over and I'm sick to death of being 'Sirius' little brother' nobody outside my circle of friends treats me as a different person they treat me like a mini you!"

"Regulus please calm down he was only trying to be kind-"

"Don't talk to me you filthy half-blood!" Regulus snarled.

Sirius made a move to launch himself at Regulus for that comment but Regulus stepped in front of him.

"No Sirius let's sort this out properly" Remus swallowed nervously. He didn't want this to end in a blazing row.

"But Remus he called you a-"

Remus shook his head. "It doesn't matter, he said it in anger"

"He said it because he's a little-"

"Sirius!"

Sirius fell silent glancing behind Remus to where Regulus stood staring at the blonde boy in confusion.

Remus let out a long drawn out breath and moved out of their way.

"Reg... I'm sorry people treat you that way but it's hard for me" Sirius managed, he was no good at this kind of stuff.

"For you!?" Regulus couldn't believe Sirius was going to make this all about him as usual.

"Let me finish" said Sirius. "I do care about you and I do love you, Reg, you're my brother and no matter how bad, how evil or how rude you are I still care about you, I know I come across as arrogant and aggressive but I'm really not, Remus will vouch for that" Sirius glanced helplessly to Remus who nodded and smiled before pecking him on the cheek.

"He really isn't the way you think he is, Regulus"

"Is there anything I can do to gain your trust?" Sirius asked searching Regulus' face nervously.

"Prove it to me in some way, prove to me you can trust me by showing, telling or doing something you wouldn't say or do in front of other people, and before you get any disgusting ideas I do not want to see you having sex" Regulus said coldly.

Sirius sighed and closed his eyes chewing on his bottom lip when a thought struck him. He glanced to Remus who looked a little tense. "Remus?"

"Mm?"

"Should we tell him about...?"

Remus shrugged. "Can we trust him?"

"Isn't that the whole point of it? To prove to me I can trust you and for me to prove myself likewise?" Regulus said curiously. He'd noticed them acting strangely for a few weeks now, people had even been talking about it.

The two Gryffindor's exchanged looks.

"Can you keep a secret?" Sirius asked.

Regulus nodded quickly. "Of course I can I'm not a gossip"

True enough, Sirius had never known his brother to be much of a gossip, no rumours started or anything on his behalf. Would this really be a good idea? There was only one way to find out.

"We need to go somewhere private to tell you this" Sirius said calmly.

Regulus nodded. "Where?"

"Let's go to the back of the library, nobody will be there tonight we'll pretty much have the place to ourselves" Remus suggested.

"Good idea babe" Sirius smiled pecking him on the cheek. "Come on Regulus let's go" he beckoned for Regulus to follow them.

Sparing one last glance at the dungeon corridor, Regulus hurried alongside his brother and Remus. They headed up the flights of stairs and onto the library corridor. Regulus could feel the nerves radiating off of the two of them and had to wonder what on Earth was actually going on? There had been talk that one of them was sick, or that they were engaged. Well they didn't look sick and there were no rings or announcements so they couldn't be engaged. In the end the majority of his Slytherin friends had just decided they were attention seeking and nothing more so they gave up trying to figure it out.

They headed into the library, winding their way through the bookshelves until eventually they reached the secluded little corner at the back. Remus and Sirius moved around the back of the desk and sat side by side. Regulus dropped into the seat in front of them feeling rather like he was at an interview or being interrogated by them. It wasn't too late to run if they did decide to turn any of this back on him.

"So" said Regulus nervously. "What are you going to tell me?" he asked fidgeting his hands in his lap.

Remus and Sirius looked to one another and laced their fingers together resting their hand on the table.

"Well you know Remus and I have been together for a long time now..." Sirius began.

"Oh sweet Merlin! You ARE engaged!" Regulus breathed.

"No we aren't, its more than that" Sirius said.

Regulus blinked. "Don't tell me you're already married?!"

"No, Reg just be quiet and listen a minute, okay?"

Regulus nodded slowly.

"Right" Sirius sighed. "At the beginning of the school year we decided to try something different, we'd started having sex in the summer and fancied as a one off trying something a bit new so I found this potion in the house"

Regulus stared in confusion from Remus' paling face to Sirius' worried eyes.

"So I did a little research and found out gay guys can use it, long story short, Remus drank it and it created this opening behind his balls, an extra one you could say, we had sex there and well..." Sirius looked helplessly to Remus.

"I'm pregnant" the half-blood said quietly.

Regulus wasn't sure he'd heard Remus correctly. He stared at the older boy his face slowly washing with shock and confusion. "Huh?" he blinked. Maybe he was dreaming this.

"I'm pregnant" Remus repeated slowly.

The reaction finally hit and Regulus gasped his eyes widening. He stared in shock and worry at Remus then his eyes flickered to his brother. Sirius shuffled closer to his lover and kissed him softly on the cheek, he appeared to be rather comfortable. "Pregnant?!"

Sirius nodded. "Yes he's eleven weeks gone now" he smiled.

"And you're okay with this? You're keeping it?!"

Both boys nodded.

"I'd originally asked Remus to have it taken care of but he didn't want to, he went through with having a scan to check if it's healthy and well... it is and when I saw it it really touched my heart and I couldn't let him get an abortion, neither of us want that so we're going to keep the baby Sirius smiled proudly.

"Have you told anybody about this yet? The teachers, parents, friends...?" Regulus asked.

Both of them shook their heads.

"No we're telling Remus' family at Christmas, Slughorn and Madame Pomfrey already know but nobody else we're keeping this a secret for as long as possible so please Reg, please don't breathe a word or even drop a hint of this to ANYBODY under any circumstances, okay?" Sirius said very seriously.

"I swear I won't tell anyone" Regulus said honestly. "Just... shit Sirius what are you planning to do?!"

"Well you know when Alphard died and he left the money to me? I'm going to use that to get an apartment or something and buy a ton of baby stuff, I can't have Remus' parents taking care of all of I and I can't have my baby going without I'm going to do the responsible thing and man up, they need me and I love Remus more than anything" Sirius smiled pulling Remus into his arms. "I'd do anything for him and now he's pregnant it's my duty to care for him as best I can and give him as much support and guidance possible"

"That's very admirable I'm honestly shocked at your maturity over this I've never seen this side of you before, Sirius" Regulus breathed.

"Yeah well one day this might happen to you and then you'll realise. I'm not saying you're immature or anything but when something so big and important happens that will change your life forever you have to take action" Sirius replied. "Remus is having my baby and I need to grow up and be there for him to respect and support him in any and every way I can, whatever he needs I have to provide not just because I have to but because I want to"

"If it ever happens to me then I'll know who to come to for advice" Regulus smiled. "I think it's great what you're doing and I know we aren't all on the best of terms but I'd like to help you if I can, you too Remus" he smiled looking into the werewolf's face.

"You'd like to help?" Remus asked a little in shock.

Regulus nodded. "And wow I'm really sorry for what I said to you earlier I feel embarrassed about it I regret that now"

"It's okay" Remus smiled.

"No it's not" Regulus shook his head. "After what you just told me I feel like a complete arse for being so mean to you"

"Reg, we'll forgive you if you promise to stay silent about the baby and if you... forgive me for being so horrible to you over the past few years, especially the last months I should have stood up for you and helped you a lot more I regret that now" Sirius smiled. "Maybe we can go back to the way we used to be, brothers, friends"

Regulus smiled back and nodded. "I'd like that"

Everybody exchanged smiles, Remus rested his head on Sirius' shoulder.

"So how far along did you say you are?" Regulus asked curiously.

"Eleven weeks" said Remus. "That's almost three months"

"Wow still early then" Regulus replied raising his eyebrows. "Is everything okay, have you been checked?"

Remus nodded sticking his hand into his cloak pocket he pulled out a little slip of paper and handed it over to his boyfriend's brother. Regulus took it and the other two watched the younger boys jaw drop.

"This is..."

"Our baby" Sirius smiled. "Taken when Remus was eight weeks so the baby will have changed a good bit since then but we're having our next scan next week so we'll be able to show you a more updated picture then"

"Wow... just wow" Regulus said shaking his head as he handed the picture back over to Remus. "This is... real and so serious isn't it?"

Remus nodded. "It is so please we'll ask once more, don't tell anybody"

"You have my word" Regulus nodded once. "So I think I can trust you now, both of you"

"Thanks and we can trust you too" Sirius smiled. "But you have to start being kind to Remus, you aren't above him he's half-blood but he has a pure, full heart" Sirius said firmly.

"I will" Regulus smiled. "And sorry again, Remus for anything and everything's I've ever said or done to hurt you, I didn't mean it you probably are a very nice person I just haven't given you the chance but you have to understand I've got a lot on my plate, my family's expectations of my, my house pressure, my friends and my... reputation" an odd flicker shot through Regulus' silver eyes.

"Don't make excuses" Sirius said firmly. "You're the only person that controls your actions, just because they do it doesn't mean to say you have to, you're going to wind up in a mess that you can't get out of, Regulus"

"I know that and I'm trying hard to keep everything under control but I have to do what is right by my standards and live up to my expectations otherwise I'm nothing, otherwise I'm..."

"Me" said Sirius.

Regulus looked up into his brother's face. "You aren't nothing, Sirius"

"I know but by our so called family's standards I am, I'm not a death eater even though I'm old enough to be one, I'm not a Slytherin, I'm not prejudice and I'm in love with a half-blood and on top of everything else, I'm going to be a teenage father so don't you try and make excuses for anything when you don't know half of what I've dealt with"

"I'm not trying to make excuses!" Regulus argued. "I'm trying to make people proud of me!"

"Yes those same people who wouldn't piss on you if you were on fire, those same people who don't actually care for you as much as they claim including mum and dad!"

Regulus opened his mouth to protest.

"You need to open your eyes, Reg, why are you trying to impress people who do nothing for you and care about you so little, do things that make you proud of yourself, become a good person and who YOU want to be not other people, if they don't like you for who you are or what you are then they aren't the sort of people you want to be friends with" Sirius tried.

"I'm doing what I want to do with my life!"

"Do you really want to become a lonely, terrified little slave? Do you want all of these uptight, rude, ignorant people swanning all over you showering you with praise for destroying lives or hurting people? Do you really want people to look down on you as that little Slytherin that was nothing but stereotypically evil"

"Slytherin's are not evil!" Regulus hissed.

"I know they aren't, not all of them, look at Professor Slughorn he is one of the kindest nicest teachers here and he's a Slytherin so don't let your house depict who you are" Sirius said.

"I'm not I-" Regulus groaned putting his head in his hands.

"You're drowning in this, it's too much for you isn't it?" Remus asked gently.

Regulus peered up at the Gryffindor through his fingers and slowly nodded his head. He hated to admit it, but Remus was right. This was slowly breaking him apart and he'd hardly told them anything yet.

Sirius and Remus exchanged worried glances.

"Reg you know you can always come and talk to me, you can talk to both of us if you ever need someone to talk to or to vent about stuff with or just to get some advice, don't be scared of me I'm your brother you used to tell me everything" Sirius said.

"Thank you Sirius and if either of you need anything from me just ask and I'll help" Regulus smiled.

"We'll be sure to take you up on that offer" Sirius nodded.

They sat talking for what seemed like hours until the library was closing.

"We should really get going Remus needs to get plenty of sleep" Sirius said as the three of them got to their feet.

"Yeah and everyone will be wondering where I am" Regulus swallowed.

"You okay you seem kinda tense?" Sirius frowned.

"Oh it's nothing just tired" Regulus replied. They left the library and on the stairs Sirius did something completely unexpected. He pulled his little brother into a hug. Remus watched as the younger boy nervously wrapped his arms around Sirius' waist, his robe sleeves falling back a little exposing part of his arm. Remus' eyes widened, there was an enormous dark purple bruise staining Regulus' snowy white skin. He stared at it until they separated.

"I'll see you soon, Remus" Regulus smiled.

Remus smiled back and nodded. "Yes enjoy your evening"

They stood and watched him head off down the stairs towards the dungeons before making their own way up to the seventh floor. Remus hadn't said a word until they were washed and dressed in their pyjamas and it was beginning to worry Sirius.

They climbed into bed, Remus took his potion and sat staring at the bottom drapes.

"Hey is everything okay?" Sirius asked his voice filled with concern. This wasn't like Remus, he was normally happy and chatty even when he was tired, this silence worried Sirius a lot.

"Yes I'm fine but I don't think Regulus is..."

Sirius blinked. "What? We just saw him like ten minutes ago and he was okay" his dark eyebrows knitted together with confusion.

Remus shook his head, sinking his teeth into his bottom lip he gazed up into Sirius' eyes. "When you were hugging him his sleeve fell back and he had a massive bruise on his arm"

"And?" Sirius shrugged unsure of why Remus would be bringing this up.

"Well I couldn't help but notice something else too..." Remus began shifting nervously, he fidgeted his hands for a few minutes debating whether or not he should say anything to Sirius. Remus was a very observant person and he didn't want to worry Sirius but also if there was something wrong with his brother he had the right to know. "Basically when we were talking and he was on about his friend I noticed the worry in his eyes, also when he said about his reputation he seemed... distant"

Sirius' eyes narrowed, he looked thoughtful so Remus continued.

"Then I saw the bruise and thinking about it last week his friends didn't seem overly kind to him, I've seen him with them and they don't treat him that well unless it's on the Quidditch pitch they fall all over him there if he wins but most of the time they push him out a little"

"Well isn't that normal? Most kids are like that" Sirius yawned flopping down against the pillows with his hands behind his head. Remus shifted down to join him.

"I don't think so... I think something might be wrong with him" Remus said worriedly.

"You do?"

Remus nodded slowly. "I think we should pay closer attention to him, I've seen them teasing him a bit before come to think of it, maybe we should keep an eye on him and see"

"Remus I know you mean well but he needs to learn to take care of himself, I'm sure they're just pissing around you know what the Slytherin's are like" Sirius smiled turning over to run his fingers through Remus' lovely golden locks.

"Yes but-"

"Shh go to sleep you're fretting about nothing babe" Sirius breathed tilting Remus up by his chin and locking their lips together in the tenderest of kisses, his fingers slipped around the back of Remus' neck holding him delicately in place. Their lips parted and Sirius' tongue slipped into Remus' warm mouth.

Remus moaned softly pressing their bodies closer together all thoughts of Regulus completely vanishing from his mind. When Sirius kissed him it was pure electrifying, it was magic. Slowly he pushed his thigh up over Sirius' hip pressing their crotches closer together.

Sirius' hand slid up Remus' thigh through the fabric of his pyjamas cupping his admittedly larger bottom and groaning. "Gods you're so sexy, Moony" he breathed.

"Sirius..." Remus moaned. "You're amazing"

"Not as amazing as you are" Sirius whispered kissing Remus softly on the lips again. "I love you with all my heart"

"I love you too" Remus breathed. "So make love to me tonight"

"You're feeling up to it?"

"Yes" Remus breathed. "I love you so much, Sirius, so, so much"

"I love you too my beautiful Remus"

In the space of about a minute both boys were stripped naked, Sirius popped the cap on a bottle of lube squeezing a generous dollop onto the palm of his hand, trailing his fingers through it he massaged them around Remus' tight entrance earning a gentle moan of delight.

"Feels good" Remus breathed biting his bottom lip in a way he knew drove Sirius wild. "Come on, I'm so horny"

"Someone's impatient" Sirius chuckled.

"I think it's my hormones or something but I'm lusting after you insane amounts right now"

"Fucking hell Remus keep saying that and I'll shoot before I get in" Sirius groaned.

"Before we do it can I blow you?" Remus asked in a low husky voice. There was no way Sirius could say no to that.

Sirius got up on his knees as Remus got up and crawled up to him. With one last kiss the werewolf bowed his head taking the head of Sirius' member into his mouth.

At once Sirius gasped his fingers burying into Remus' soft golden hair being careful not to tug it or hurt him. "Remus..."

Remus moaned as he continued to pleasure his boyfriend, knowing how much pleasure and joy he was bringing to Sirius spurred him on further. When he finally drew back he lay himself back down against the bedding allowing Sirius to climb over the top of him. He moaned feeling Sirius coating his hole again before the slick sound of lubricant being applied to his love filled his ears and he closed his eyes.

Something warm, wet and blunt pressed against his anus and he moaned his eyes flying open to lock in an intensive, hot gaze with Sirius' own. Remus draped his arms around his lover's shoulders whispering "I love you" as Sirius entered him so gently.

"I love you too" Sirius breathed.

They made love and it was intense, passionate and so wonderful. With every gasp and moan that escaped their throats brought about a new wave of pleasure and another strong wave of love.

When they finished, Sirius withdrew himself gently, cleaned off his hands and curled up in bed next to Remus smothering him with tender kisses. "That was amazing you're so perfect"

"You did all the work" Remus chuckled.

"Not true" Sirius smirked playfully.

Remus smiled stroking the side of Sirius' incredibly handsome face. "I can't wait to have this baby"

"Neither can I" Sirius whispered kissing the very tip of Remus' nose.

They drifted off into a wonderfully comfortable sleep, all their thoughts and worries forgotten. For now they were going to enjoy life as best they could.

Only a couple of days had passed and by Thursday things were still looking up. James and Peter hadn't questioned either of them again since and Regulus had remained silent about the baby. They'd seen him a few times in the corridor and at meals where he'd openly waved in front of his friends. Well, it wasn't like they could actually say anything Sirius was his brother after all and if they did start anything in front of him he would most likely go completely mad about it and after what happened the previous week they did not want to provoke Sirius and end up in even worse trouble yet again.

"I can't wait until the weekend" Remus chuckled.

"Neither can I" said James. "I've had enough of this year I can't wait until Christmas it's only a few weeks away, what are your plans?"

"Well..." Remus began. "Sirius and I are going to my house to see my parents this year"

"Well that's fair I guess" Peter shrugged.

"What about you two?" it was Sirius this time.

"Well I was gonna stay here but if nobody else is then I'm gonna go home and see my mum and dad"

"Me too" said Peter.

"It'll be nice to go home I think" Remus said, I miss my parents a lot they do so much for me.

"I like your parents too" Sirius smiled.

"We can send that letter off to them tomorrow morning then just to let them know" Remus said and Sirius nodded eagerly.

Sitting back down in his chair Remus yawned loudly.

"You wanna go back to the common room for a while?" Sirius asked full of concern, it was only lunch time and Remus was tired as usual.

"I'm fine" Remus smiled.

"You're always tired isn't there something you can get for that? You're either sleeping or half asleep why don't you go back to Pomfrey" James frowned.

"Oh it's nothing I'm fine she already knows about it"

James quirked an eyebrow. "And she hasn't given you anything for this?"

"Why would she need to?"

"Because you seem so tired all the time and stuff" Peter said.

"I am but I'm not as bad as I was, towards the end of the week I start feeling worse I just need some more rest it's normal there's nothing wrong with me" Remus shrugged packing his things back into his bag.

"Normal for what?" James asked.

"Would you get off his case?!" Sirius groaned. "Just drop it Prongs, seriously, leave him be"

"I'm not doing any harm in this!" James hissed across the table, they were after all sitting in the library.

"No but it's irritating and stressful for Remus and we've told you before he can't have any stress" Sirius said.

"Fine you win again" James threw his hands up exasperated. "Whatever, we're gonna be late to Transfiguration if we don't go now and old McGonagall will be on your case"

They packed up and left the library heading off to their next lesson, maybe things would look better later on. Sirius and Remus really did not want to tell anyone about the baby just yet but maybe soon they wouldn't have a choice.

The rest of the day flew by and straight after dinner and a bath that evening, Remus collapsed into bed and fell asleep the second his head hit the pillow.

"Sirius get over here" James hissed beckoning his friend over.

Brushing Remus' fringe from his eyes, Sirius moved and hopped onto the bed beside his own. Remus was sleeping in Sirius' bed this evening and James' was the next one over.

"We need your help with some planning, take a look at these lists and let's check stuff out on the map there's a possibility we've found a new room" James said quietly so as not to wake a sleeping Remus.

"Which floor?" Peter asked picking up one of the lists and scanning over it with his eyes.

"Fifth floor, right by the benched alcove" James said. "It's actually behind a Tapestry I think but the problem is-"

"The tapestry is sealed down" Sirius finished. "We'll need a spell to get in behind it"

"There are statues in front of it, maybe they could be of use" James added.

"Remus will know a spell" Sirius said glancing up at the boy who was just in the process of rolling onto his tummy. Sirius got up quickly and made his way to the boy's side.

"No, no, no, Moony" he murmured gently taking Remus' shoulders and lifting him back onto his side.

Remus furrowed his light eyebrows and groaned.

"Sleep on your side babe" Sirius whispered.

"It's safe" Remus breathed.

Sirius stared at him with concern. "Are you sure?"

Remus nodded cracking his eyes open enough to gaze into Sirius' own. "My book says it's fine that it can't hurt the baby" he whispered. "I'll naturally know when not to do it but it won't be for a while yet"

Sirius smiled gently. "If you're sure but don't lie fully on it, okay?"

Remus nodded.

"Go back to sleep baby" Sirius said a little louder fully aware that James and Peter were watching them rather confused by this all. Sirius leaned down and pressed his lips' to Remus' watching the boy snuggle himself back down under the covers and drift off to sleep.

"What was that all about?" James whispered watching Sirius strip down into his underwear.

"Nothing just don't want him being sick or anything again" Sirius replied yanking his pyjamas on.

"You sure that's all it is?" Peter quirked an eyebrow.

"Yes"

They watched as Sirius lifted back the covers and slipped in behind Remus.

"You aren't going to bed already are you?" James frowned.

"Yeah I am, sorry guys I promise I'll help tomorrow, there's nothing we can do anyway if none of us know a spell to get past the tapestry we can ask Moony when he's awake" Sirius said quietly as he settled down and wrapped an arm around Remus' sleeping form very carefully.

"Night guys" Sirius said tugging on the curtain pull making the red drapes fall shut around the bed. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to the back of Remus' neck, he smelled so soft and warm when he was sleeping.

"Love you, Remus"

"I love you too" Remus whispered back much to Sirius' surprise, he thought the boy was sleeping.

By the time Friday drew to a close, Remus and Sirius were exhausted. That evening they bathed together, pulled on fresh pyjamas and dressing gowns before heading down to the common room where James and Peter were sitting.

They lounged in front of the fire, Remus cuddled up close to Sirius. He just loved him so much everything they did together even when they did nothing felt amazing, it felt so right and with each day they grew to love each other more and more. Everything was so right and so perfect they were holding strong. Unbreakable.

"Remus last night we were talking about getting behind the tapestry on the fifth floor, there's a room behind it or so we think but we can't get by the tapestry as it's sealed, there are some statues in front do you know anything that can get us by? We're relying on you" James said.

Remus didn't open his eyes to reply. "What are the statues of again?"

"Dragons" said Peter.

"Draconifers" Remus yawned.

"Huh?" Sirius blinked.

"The spell you want is called Draconifers, don't let the teachers catch you using it though because it will temporarily disintegrate the statue" Remus said.

"How could that be temporary"

"Because technically it isn't real fire, I like to think of it more like a vanishing spell" Remus explained. "The dragons aren't real so they won't produce real flames to burn it away and reveal anything, if that were possible the teachers would most likely find out and someone would remove the dragons so it can't be all that bad if we do that" Remus said.

"Oh"

"So how about some time this weekend we go and we check it out?" James grinned.

"I'm up for it" said Peter.

"Maybe" Sirius yawned. "I'm taking care of Remus"

"Remus is a big boy now, aren't you Moony?" James said quickly hoping Remus would agree and tell Sirius to go with them.

"Yes but I like Sirius looking after me" said Remus. "He can go if he wants to though"

"Nah I'll stay with you or maybe we could postpone it until Monday night or something, not too late though we don't wanna get caught by Filch, can't have Remus scrubbing any floors" Sirius suggested closing his eyes.

"Remus can't do this, Remus can't scrub floors, Remus has to be in bed early, oh for fucks sake Sirius!" James snapped.

"Don't take it out on us" Sirius retorted. "Calm down anyway, you don't understand"

James tutted and rolled his eyes. He couldn't be fucking dealing or bothered with this argument any longer.

"Fine, whatever I don't care" he said getting to his feet.

"Where are you going?" Peter asked jumping up after him, anywhere James went, Peter stalked along after him. Sometimes he'd follow Sirius and Remus too but after catching them in heated make out sessions on many occasions the idea of that had lost its appeal a good few months back now.

"To bed"

"I'm coming with you!" Peter said hurrying after him.

"You have no idea how gay that sounded, Pete!" Remus called after them loudly earning a loud laugh from Sirius.

"Oh Moony you crack me up"

"I hope that's a good thing"

"It is indeed" Sirius smiled stroking his fingers down the side of Remus' face. "Hey how about we go up when they've had time to go to sleep and read some of your book again, I love finding out what's going on with the baby every week"

Remus chuckled. "I'd like that, just three more days and we can see the little one again, I wonder what's going on in there and I wonder when I'll start to feel something"

"Well you've grown a little bit more this week, you can't even get trousers on that has to be a good sign" Sirius pointed out.

"Yeah I hope so" said Remus. "I do look ahead sometimes you know and I wonder what we'll have and when the baby is born whether we'll be holding a little boy or a little girl"

"I have no idea" Sirius laughed. "I would love to be able to say that I think it's a such and such but I honestly don't even have an inkling of what he or she could be, do you?"

Remus shrugged a little. "I feel like it's going to be a boy" he smiled gazing up into Sirius' face.

"You think?"

Remus nodded. "Obviously I can't be sure I can't see inside myself and it's gonna be way too early to find out at the next scan but I think it could be a boy I've just got a feeling"

"Well we'll have to see if you're right then won't we?" Sirius chuckled. "Gosh imagine it, a little boy, what will we name him"

"If it is a boy that is" Remus said.

"True but whatever it is what will its name be?"

"Hopefully not it" Remus teased making Sirius laugh again. "I don't have a clue but right now we should probably focus more on what's happening within the near future like the next scan, the Hogsmeade trip a week tomorrow and going to my house for Christmas"

"Yeah I hope your parents owl back soon" Sirius said. "Maybe they have other plans for Christmas" he frowned.

"Nah they don't"

"How do you know? They haven't replied yet" Sirius chuckled.

"Because they never do and it's not like we have any family we can spend it with"

Sirius frowned. "You don't have any other family?"

Remus shook his head a little. "Not really, my grandparents died, I don't have any siblings and any other family we had disowned us and won't have anything to do with us since they found out about my... problem" he sighed. "It hurts but I guess that's okay, there are a couple of muggle family members too but obviously they know very little about magic, one of them doesn't know anything and the other's don't know enough to understand, my parents pretty much have kept me a secret that's why nobody knows about my Lycanthropy at school, it's on my medical record but who will check that? Nobody cares or looks up anything unless it's for a job, even then I'd have to tell people about it"

"Moony don't put yourself down about this" Sirius said gently.

"It's hard not to you know? I mean I know this sounds silly but sometimes I dream about the life I could have had if I were normal and human"

"You ARE normal and human"

Remus just shook his head and sighed sadly. "No I'm a half-blood and half-breed I'm a full blown monster once a month and now I'm pregnant and a bloke that just adds to my list of problems, my family are ashamed of me and my child will be too"

"Remus John Lupin I will not have you say things like that!" Sirius said tilting Remus' chin up to look into his eyes. "You are perfect just the way you are, this baby will love you unconditionally just like you love it and I love it too, you aren't alone and anybody who turns their back on you no matter who they think they are, are not worth it" Sirius said firmly. "Your parents do everything and anything they can for you, I love you so much and I would do anything for you, James and Peter love you like a brother, your teachers like you, heck Dumbledore knows what you are and he still gave you the opportunity of school and a normal life and now even Regulus, I admit he knows nothing about your furry little problem but he still cares about you somewhat you are loved Remus, very well loved in fact there's nothing about you to dislike, remember what we did last year?"

Remus knew. His friends had become Animagi to be with him on his transformations but this year especially since falling pregnant, Remus didn't want that. They'd said on his first Transformation back at school he'd tried to attack them and went on a brief rampage around the shrieking shack before curling up on the bed and lying there snarling at himself all night long, which admittedly was strange and when they tried again the same thing happened only Remus didn't growl at himself, he didn't hurt himself he in fact didn't do anything and this time they weren't going to risk anything at Remus' command. It was possible his wolf self knew about the baby and would fight to protect it and Remus didn't want his friends bitten, hurt or worse, killed by him and neither did he want to admit he was pregnant to anyone but Sirius so he'd asked them not to join him and thankfully they seemed to keep that promise. Although Remus had a sneaking suspicion that Sirius had done his best to talk James and Peter out of going along anyway after he'd found out about the baby.

Animals, even werewolves Remus guessed could get very protective over their young.

"I remember and I am incredibly grateful" Remus breathed.

"Maybe when you've had the baby and during or after seventh year you could get writing a book about all of this, and about the werewolf transformation and how it reacted with the baby and maybe on day you will change people's minds about Lycanthropy, I know you're still dangerous when transformed but perhaps one day they will make a potion that lets you keep your human mind when you change" Sirius mused.

"That's not a bad idea, maybe it will earn us some up keep without the need to struggle to get a real job and I hope so" Remus sighed.

They sat in silence for a little while longer, Sirius just stroking the side of Remus' face.

"How about we go up now, get into bed and do a little reading?" Sirius offered and Remus nodded quickly.

"I'd like that" he smiled.

They got up from the sofa, the fire still crackling away as usual before they headed off up the stairs and into the dormitory. James and Peter were already in bed although not asleep as they entered and got into their own bed. Sirius drew the curtains and Remus whipped out the book, lighting the tip of his wand he began to read.

"The baby will be about two inches long maybe a little more, all the organs are fully functional too" Remus breathed his eyes scanning over the page.

"Wow over the next nine weeks the baby will triple in length and will increase thirty times in weight"

"Bloody hell that sounds a lot" Remus gasped. "I have a feeling I'm going to become a walrus"

Sirius couldn't help but laugh. "I think it probably sounds a lot more than it is, how much does it say the baby weighs now?" he whispered searching the page quickly.

"Almost half an ounce" Remus said.

"Yeah and imagine thirty times that? Not gonna exactly be twenty stone" Sirius smirked. "Don't look so worried you'll be gorgeous no matter what"

Remus blushed. "Thank you" he breathed closing the book and burying it back in the pillow he got it from. "Mind if we sleep now I'm drained and I fancy a massive lie in tomorrow morning"

"A lie in sounds amazing to me right now" Sirius grinned.

The two boys settled down cuddling and kissing for some time before they drifted off into a happy comfortable slumber.

It was Saturday afternoon when things started to kick off again. Remus and Sirius had slept until lunch time and after lunch they felt like going for a little walk through the castle just to give Remus some healthy exercise. The snow was well on its way, due to fall any day now and the whole school was buzzing with Christmas cheer.

"What a relaxing day" Remus sighed as they left the great hall, James and Peter were heading off to find some girls to chat up agreeing they would all have a boys day on Sunday.

"Just you wait until tonight, we're going to have a bath and I'm going to massage you from head to feet" Sirius flashed him a perky grin.

"Now that's what I call relaxation" Remus chuckled.

"OI YOU FUCKING LITTLE SHIT!"

"Dick head!"

Voices caught their attention as they were just about to head out into the grounds for a little while. The two boys exchanged glances and moved to look down the dungeon corridor. What they saw made them both gasp.

Mulciber had grabbed a hold of Regulus and thrown him to the ground kicking him roughly in the back. "If I ever catch you peeping on me again I will smash your fucking face in you weird little shit!"

"But I-"

"I don't give a damn you fucking creep!" Mulciber shouted.

"Gay little cunt" Avery shouted as they turned on their heels and stalked off back into the darkness.

Remus and Sirius hurried over, taking Regulus by an arm each they hoisted him back onto his feet, Sirius dusting off his brother's clothes.

"You alright, Reg? What was that all about?" Sirius asked worriedly.

"Oh it's nothing"

"You're bleeding" Remus said pointing to Regulus' split, swollen lip. Regulus touched a hand to it and groaned.

"Damn it" he hissed.

"You wanna got to Madame Pomfrey and get it fixed?" Sirius offered.

"No I'll clean it up myself" Regulus sighed wincing as he touched his sore mouth again.

"What happened why was he doing that to you?" Remus frowned. "And don't say nothing because it was obviously something he wouldn't just do that for no reason"

"You don't know Mulciber..."

"Reg just tell us" Sirius sighed impatiently.

Regulus mumbled something under his breath.

"What?"

"I said he thought I was peeping in on him in the bath"

"What the hell? Why, how?!" Sirius frowned his mouth falling open with shock. "You weren't watching him were you, Regulus?"

"No! I accidentally walked in on him, I asked Snape if I could use the bathroom their bathroom cause Wilkes was in ours so I went there and Snape obviously didn't know Mulciber was there, I walked in and it was dark and then Mulciber just went completely crazy at me" Regulus explained quickly. "That's all, I wasn't watching him or anything"

Sirius sighed pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. "Right, fine okay but promise me you weren't peeping"

"I promise! For fucks sake Sirius what do you take me for!?"

"Calm down I was only being sure because if you were that's wrong"

"I know!"

"Okay then" Sirius said calmly.

"Do you need anything or are you okay?" Remus asked worriedly.

"I'm absolutely fine" Regulus smiled. "I'd better get going and clean this up, see you later okay?"

"Bye Reg" Sirius called watching Regulus head off back into the dungeons hoping nothing would kick off down there where he wasn't around to protect his brother. He felt Remus' hand resting on his shoulder.

"Shall we go?"

Sirius nodded and they left out into the grounds hand in hand. Sirius couldn't help but begin to think Remus was right, something was wrong with his brother and he planned to find out what...


End file.
